Bebidormiens, poción mal hecha
by Shio Zhang
Summary: Harry se da cuenta que se ha despertado su ojo interior y le advierte a cierto rubio de un desastre, pero este no le hace caso y de todas maneras sigue adelante, lo que los opbligará a hacerse cargo de ni más ni menos que 5 bebés ¿serán capaces o se matar
1. Advertencia de un desastre

Bebidormiens, poción mal hecha 

No pretendía hacer una nueva historia de esta pareja, pero hace rato que me ronda por la cabeza, así que la voy a sacar de allí.

Por cierto, se la dedico a todos mis lectores que me dejaron mensajes en Harry Potter y el fénix dorado y espero que esta historia les guste también.

Advertencia: Primero que nada, es Slash (si no te gusta, no leas), segundo, el Lord oscuro no existe más (estoy segura que JK lo explicará mejor que yo en el séptimo libro cuando salga); sigo la línea de los seis libros, vale decir, Snape es profesor de DCAO, Slughorn es profesor de pociones y hay un nuevo profesor de Transformaciones dado que McGonogall es la directora del colegio (espero que todos hayan leído ya el sexto libro o esto será un spoiler o como se escriba); tercero, es un Harry x Draco y, finalmente, esta es una locura que yo escribo tomando prestados los personajes ya que ellos le pertenecen a quien ustedes saben.

Advertencia de un desastre 

Harry se levantó esa mañana con un terrible dolor en la frente, casi tanto como cuando Voldemort vivía y tenía esa desgraciada cicatriz en la frente que no podía borrar con nada. Caminó a tientas hacia el baño tratando de no chocarse con nada y se mojó la cabeza pensando que quizás fuera el calor el que le causaba semejante dolor. Un poco más calmado, se puso los lentes y se miró al espejo, pero lo que vio allí lo dejó perplejo:

/Colin Creevey caminaba por el pasillo del ala este, el mismo en donde los gemelos Weasley pusieran un pantano en su quinto año, cuando algo cayó de la pared, era una de las tantas estatuas que hay en el castillo y detrás de ella, en el lugar que antes ocupara, estaba ni más ni menos que Peeves, riéndose a mandíbula batiente./

Pero no era eso lo que lo asustó, Colin estaba sobre un charco de sangre, y su boca botaba un líquido un tanto más oscuro, al parecer estaba reventado.

- Por Merlín – pestañeó y la imagen había desaparecido dejando su reflejo frente a él, ¿qué había sido todo eso? – debo estar volviéndome loco – se dijo y se lavó bien la cara antes de volver a la habitación. Se sentó en la cama y tomó su reloj, eran casi las siete, así que mejor se vestía y bajaba a desayunar.

Media hora más tarde se había detenido en la escalera a pensar ¿Y si era un sueño predictorio? No era un sueño, se dijo luego, estaba bien despierto cuando vio aquello, no era como cuando veía la mente de Voldemort, ya que en ellos siempre era el actor, aquí no había sido más que un mero espectador, pero ¿a quién preguntarle al respecto? No iba a ir con Trelawney y contarle lo visto, era cierto que podía hacer predicciones acertadas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era una charlatana, quizás Firence... No, Hagrid le había dicho muchas veces que los centauros nunca daban respuestas directas, pero era al único al que podía acudir, ya que su propio jefe de casa no creía mucho en sus palabras. Era casi como Snape con él ¿Acaso su padre también lo había hecho pasar malos ratos? Siempre decía que dejase de tratar de llamar la atención, que no por vencer al Lord oscuro debía ser siempre el más importante.

- Veamos – dijo y sacó el mapa de los merodeadores del bolsillo – juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – le dijo y este le mostró a la gente del castillo, la gran mayoría de los alumnos apenas se estaba alistando para ir al comedor a desayunar, pero los profesores estaban todos en la sala asignada a ellos en una reunión con la directora – Firence no está allí – lo buscó y lo encontró en su sala – bien, hablaré con él. Travesura realizada – y el mapa desapareció.

Caminaba lentamente hacia la sala de Firence cuando la visión lo atacó de nuevo, era la misma imagen, pero ahora reflejada contra los cristales empañados de los pasillos y se echó a correr.

- Hola, Harry Potter, sabía que vendrías a verme esta mañana, pero los astros no me dijeron el motivo.

- Creo que he tenido una visión esta mañana y hace un rato – dijo sobándose la frente – quisiera saber si son ciertas o no.

- Muchos magos dicen tener el ojo interior o saber adivinación – se paseó por la sala – pero son pocos los que verdaderamente pueden hacerlo – le dijo – la mayoría de ellos, de los pocos que son de verdad, nacen teniendo el don.

Harry asintió, era casi como le había dicho Tonks acerca de los magos metamorficos, nacen, no se hacen.

- Sin embargo, existe la posibilidad que sean tus poderes dormidos.

- ¿Poderes dormidos? – repitió asombrado.

- Tienes poderes que el Señor Oscuro desconocía y que quizás hasta tú desconozcas – le explicó – una estrella quiere comenzar a dar luz, pero no puedes darle la chispa exacta ¿ves? Sólo debes dejarla surgir.

- Entiendo – le dijo, aunque en realidad no entendía nada – debo ir a desayunar o se preocuparán por mí.

- Escucha tus voces interiores – le dijo y lo dejó partir.

Harry se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor más preocupado aún, sus voces interiores bien los podían volver loco cuando querían, pero últimamente se habían apagado. En fin, no se preocuparía por ahora, simplemente le diría a Colin que tuviera cuidado con Peeves y ya.

- ¿Te botaron de la cama, Potter? – se burló una voz a sus espaldas y Harry se enfadó ¿Malfoy tenía que empezar a joder tan temprano? – por lo feo de tu cara, diría que ni siquiera conseguiste llegar a ella.

Harry entornó los ojos y se volteó a mirarlo.

- Jodete, Malfoy – le replicó – es muy temprano para pelear contigo.

- Ah, las pocas neuronas que tienes aún no se despiertan ¿verdad?

- Malfoy – le dijo apretando los dientes – quizás quieres conocer las neuronas que tengo despiertas a esta hora ¿sabes que sin comer los leones se ponen de pésimo humor? – le dijo agresivo – y si no quieres que este te desgarre, te irás a tu mesa y te sentarás a desayunar sin provocarme más.

- ¡Uy, que miedo! – se burló

Harry se enderezó y se transformó en león delante de los pocos alumnos que estaban en ese momento en el comedor apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre un asustado Malfoy, que estaba más pálido que la leche.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo la profesora McGonogall al ver a los asustados alumnos – un león, pero ¿cómo?

Harry se apartó de Draco y volvió a la normalidad poniéndose de pie.

- Un animago – dijo sorprendida – deberá registrarse, Señor Potter, y aprender a controlar su temperamento – lo regañó – y usted, Senor Malfoy, ahora sabe que no se debe provocar a un león hambriento. ¡Cada uno a su mesa! – ordenó y los alumnos se dispersaron.

Harry se sentó a desayunar tranquilamente y se dedicó a llenarse el plato de bollos dulces y cosas así, luego tomó una taza y se sirvió té, pero tuvo una nueva visión mientras veía cómo se llenaba de líquido:

/Estaban en las mazmorras, en plena clase de Pociones, pero un caldero estalló, una extraña clase de humo rodeó a los Slytherin y luego que se disipó vio que dentro de los restos del mismo había varios bebés./

- Otra locura – se dijo pestañeando mientras la visión se evaporaba.

- Buenos días, Harry – le dijo Ron sentándose a su lado – te levantaste muy temprano hoy ¿verdad, amigo?

- Si, estaba un poco... no sé, me dolía la cabeza, así que salí a dar un paseo antes de desayunar – se encogió de hombros – estuve a punto de sacarle la cabeza a cierto rubio antipático ¿sabes?

- Deberías dejar a Malfoy en paz – le dijo Hermione untando una tostada con mermelada como si Harry tuviese la culpa.

- ¿Cuándo he iniciado yo una pelea con él? – le dijo el moreno un tanto amoscado por su tono ¿por qué lo regañaba?

- Mm, pero tú eres más maduro que él, no deberías dejar que sus palabras te afecten – le dijo ella – además, eres más poderoso que muchos magos.

- Yo le dije que no quería pelear tan temprano, pero sabes que él normalmente no escucha a nadie y me siguió provocando – se encogió de hombros – un león con hambre no suele controlarse ¿sabes?

- Pero tú no eres un león, eres un mago.

- Si es un león – le dijo Kevin Michellson, un chico de primer año que miraba del otro lado de la mesa con adoración a Harry – yo lo vi saltar sobre Malfoy transformado en uno ¿verdad?

- ¿Esa es tu forma animaga? – le dijo Seamus sentándose a la mesa también.

- No nos habías dicho que fueras un animago – lo recriminó Hermione.

- Solo me transformo cuando no puedo controlarme – le dijo Harry divertido – ni siquiera sé como lo hago, simplemente pasa.

- Y Malfoy es experto en conseguirlo – sonrió Ron.

- Exacto – dijo el moreno sirviéndose una enorme porción de pastel de chocolate – pero como ya estoy lleno, no me lo voy a comer.

- Si te lo comes te envenenas – le dijo Neville – es veneno puro.

- Que bueno que hoy no tenemos clases con ellos – siguió Ron comiéndose su trozo de pastel – nos toca Encantamientos y después... DCAO, odio a Snape ¿por qué McGonogall lo dejó allí después de todo lo que pasó?

- Porque nadie más quiso tomar la asignatura – le dijo Harry – yo le dije que pusiera a Remus, pero él no aceptó, no ahora que es el jefe de los hombres lobo – suspiró – espero que me escriba pronto.

- ¿Por qué no lo mataste cuando pudiste, Harry?

- El fantasma de Dumbledore me pidió de favor que no lo hiciera, que sacara a la lagartija rubia y a él de allí, que ellos no debían ir a Azkaban porque no tenían la culpa de nada, y como siempre le he sido leal, los salve, aunque creo que Snape no me lo va a perdonar jamás. Claro que Malfoy no sabe que fui yo quien lo salvó – bajó la voz.

- El salvarle la vida a otro mago significa crear un lazo entre ambos – le dijo Ginny – por eso estás tan unido a mi familia.

- Sí, lo sé, Dumbledore me lo dijo hace tiempo – suspiró – vámonos a clases, no quiero que el profesor Asbursual me ponga en detención de nuevo.

- Es un tipo extraño, parece querernos mucho a todos los Gryffindor, pero a ti te odia – le dijo Neville siguiendo al aula de Encantamientos – es como si te culpara de todos los males del mundo, me recuerda a Snape en la forma que pronuncia tu apellido, casi como si lo escupiera.

- Tal vez conoció a papá, pero Sirius me había contado que sólo tenía un rival en la escuela y todos sabemos quién es.

- Pues no sé, parece estar de acuerdo con él en su opinión respecto a ti.

- Los detesto a los dos – dijo Harry entrando al aula.

El día había estado bastante tranquilo, incluso la clase de DCAO, ya que Snape parecía decidido a evitarlo a toda costa, cosa que Harry encontraba en cierto modo gratificante, así no le quitaba puntos a su casa.

Salía de clases cuando recordó la visión que había tenido con Colin esa mañana. El muchacho se dirigía directamente hacia el pasillo del pantano Weasley (así lo llamaron en honor a los gemelos), así que Harry apuró el paso y lo detuvo haciendo que fuera hacia los salones del otro lado por otro camino. Ya casi llegaban al salón donde iba Colin cuando escucharon un gran estruendo y un grito de dolor. Los dos se devolvieron y vieron a Peeves en el mismo lugar en que Harry lo viese en su visión, pero no se reía ya que el accidentado era un profesor, ni más ni menos que Severus Snape, que de seguro estaba maldiciendo por dentro al postergeist sin poder moverse.

- ¡Profesor! – gritaron varios Slytherin que estaban en el lugar.

- Livianta – gritó Harry y la estatua volvió a su sitio – uno de ustedes vaya por la directora – ordenó a los muchachos más pequeños y notó que Crable y Goyle estaban allí – ustedes dos, llévenlo a la enfermería – les dijo a los grandotes que dudaron un poco antes de obedecerlo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo el profesor Asbursual.

- Peeves – dijo el lesionado apretando los dientes.

- Siempre ha sido un desastre – dijo Sir Nicholas apareciendo por una pared al escuchar el alboroto – el barón Sanguinario lo pondrá en su lugar, no puede atacar a los profesores.

- Y pensar que pude haber sido yo si hubiese pasado por allí – le cuchicheó Colin a Ginny desde la puerta del salón – pero Harry me estaba pidiendo que lo ayudara en algo, así que pasamos por otro lado.

Harry se alejó del lugar, sus visiones eran ciertas, entonces, pero, aunque evitaba una muerte, pasaba de todas manera un desastre ¿qué significado tendría aquello? Peor, se dijo recordando la otra visión que tuvo, eso significaba que lo que había visto de Malfoy en clases de pociones también iba a pasar, así que iba a tener que poner en sobre aviso a la lagartija rubia.

- Vaya, Potter, te las sigues dando de héroe.

"Hablando del rey de Roma" se dijo molesto.

- Necesito hablar contigo, Malfoy – empezó y el rubio alzó sus aristocráticas cejas – es muy importante.

- ¿En serio? Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo – replicó y se marchó.

- De haber sabido que así lo podía espantar, lo habría hecho mucho antes – se dijo molesto girándose del lado contrario para regresar a su sala común, tenía muchas tareas por hacer. Pero al pasar frente al jardín volvió a tener la visión del desayuno, sólo que ahora era más clara, eran varios bebés los que estaban dentro del caldero, casi todos ellos rubios, iguales al Slytherin ¿qué hacía? Podía dejarlo afrontar solo el problema de llenarse de hijos, pero tuvo lástima por los pequeños y se sentó en un aula vacía.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –le dijo al mapa luego de sacarlo de su bolsillo – veamos donde anda esa lagartija – lo buscó por el mapa y lo encontró en el jardín principal, solo – bien, a mal paso, darle prisa – se dijo – travesura realizada – guardó el mapa y corrió hacia el jardín donde le dijo que estaba el rubio.

Malfoy se paseaba por el costado de la glorieta molesto, había visto a Peeves allí y no había sido capaz de reaccionar a tiempo para evitar que la estatua le cayera a su padrino, pero Potter estaba allí y había reaccionado salvándolo y ordenándoles a Crable y a Goyle que se lo llevasen, lo peor de todo no era que sus dos gorilas le hubiesen obedecido, sino que ningún Slytherin hubiese reaccionado a tiempo.

- Te andaba buscando, Malfoy.

- Vaya, vaya, el gran Harry Potter ¿detrás de mí? ¿Debo sentirme honrado? – se burló mirándolo a la cara.

- Esto es serio, Malfoy – le dijo avanzando hacia él.

- Así que el joven que venció le gusta Draco Malfoy – continuó.

- No seas idiota, Malfoy – le dijo Harry sentándose en la orilla de la glorieta – quiero advertirte algo.

- ¿Vas a volver a echárteme encima convertido en león?

- ¿Vas a escucharme, sí o no? – le gruñó fastidiado y lo vio detenerse para responderle, pero lo interrumpió – vas a verte mezclado en un accidente en pociones, así que ten cuidado.

- Así que ahora te las das de vidente – le dijo molesto.

- Mira, Malfoy, yo cumplo con decirte, es tu problema si no quieres cuidarte.

- Harry, te andaba buscando – le dijo una chica.

- Ah, hola, Delmeza ¿qué quieres?

- Anoche dijiste que esta tarde tendríamos entrenamiento, pero no nos dijiste la hora – le recordó.

- ¿No me vas a explicar lo que me estabas diciendo? – dijo Malfoy decidido a fastidiarlo – porque quieres que me cuide ¿no?

- Es tu problema si te quieres llenar de hijos – se volvió y se fue con Delmeza.

- ¿Hijos? – chilló Parkinson deteniéndose frente a él – no me vas a decir que estás viéndote con... ese.

- Por supuesto que no – dijo ruborizado.

Harry se rió en voz baja siguiendo a Delmeza que lo miraba asombrada y se rió también, no entendía bien, pero parecía que estaba haciéndole una broma pesada al rubio pedante.

Harry estaba sentado en la sala común terminado las tareas y los ensayos que les habían mandado antes de ir al entrenamiento de Quidditch. Ron estaba sentado un poco más allá tratando de corregir sus trabajos ya que Hermione le había dicho que no lo haría.

- Delmeza me dijo que estabas hablando con Malfoy – le dijo.

- Lo estaba fastidiando – le dijo – le estaba diciendo que tuviera cuidado o se llenaría de hijos.

- Me imagino a sus pobres hijitos – dijo el pelirrojo divertido – estoy seguro que, como padre, sería un desastre, igual que el suyo.

- De todas maneras, tendría lástima de ellos ¿no te parece?

- ¡Vamos a entrenar! – dijo Ginny cerrando los libros de Harry y de su hermano – este sábado será el primer partido de la temporada.

- Ni que fueras la capitana del equipo – le dijo Ron divertido.

- ¡No podemos perder la racha ganadora! – dijo ella.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – sonrió Harry poniéndose de pie – pero ya me dieron el calendario de partidos – le mostró el pergamino a Ron mientras recogían sus escobas – empezaremos con Hufflepuf.

- Me pregunto quién será su buscador – le respondió bajando por las escaleras rumbo al campo de juego uniéndose al resto del equipo.

- Bueno, nos cambiaron el calendario – les dijo una vez que todos estuvieron en el campo de juego – no sé que pasó, pero no empezaremos con Ravenclaw, sino con Hufflepuf.

- Oye, Harry, los Slytherin andan diciendo que embarazaste a su buscador – le dijo Dean Thomas señalando un puñado de alumnos de esa casa más allá.

- Sólo le dije a Malfoy que se cuidara o se iba a llenar de hijos – le dijo Harry – ahora, si ellos piensan que yo voy a ser quien se los va a hacer, no creo que a él le agrade la idea – sonrió.

- Bueno, no creo que sea una gran "madre" – dijo Delmeza.

- Olvidémonos de esa historia, vamos a entrenar – dijo Harry y los siete despegaron ocupando toda la cancha.

Pero el comentario había corrido por todo el colegio y a la hora de la cena todo el mundo cuchicheaba cuando Harry entró en el comedor. La mayoría se volteaba a mirarlo o a Malfoy, que mantenía su mirada en el plato, pero que parecía a punto de perder los estribos.

- Harry – le dijo Hermione algo molesta – cómo es eso que embarazaste al hurón – le reclamó.

- No seas tonta, Hermione – le dijo Ron divertido – Harry sólo lo dijo para fastidiarlo delante de la persona más chismosa de Slytherin.

- Solo le dije que tuviera cuidado o se iba a llenar de hijos – se encogió de hombros – si Parkinson es tan idiota de creer que es porque tenemos algo entre los dos, bueno, allá ella.

- Pero debió de haber algún motivo por el cual le hiciste la advertencia – insistió ella y Harry suspiró, su amiga era demasiado perspicaz.

- Simplemente es mi afán heroico – le dijo – me dan lástima sus posibles hijos.

- Mm – lo miró sospechosa.

- Estoy segura que tendrá hijos bellos pero sin cerebro – dijo Delmeza divertida – Malfoy está vacío.

Harry asintió en silencio recordando a los bebés que había visto en la visión, eran casi todos rubios, pero había algo extraño, por lo que trató de visualizarla una vez más y se quedó mirando su jugo de calabaza...

/Cuatro niños rubios y uno moreno, todos ellos con los mismos ojos, todos ellos con la mirada de... /

- ¡Potter, todo es culpa tuya! – le gritó Malfoy lanzándole algo que le dio en medio de la cabeza – ¡nunca me embarazaría de semejante... espécimen! – gritó perdiendo la paciencia al fin dejando el comedor hirviendo de rabia – antes lo mato.

- Ya lo veremos – dijo Harry molesto sobándose la cabeza, la visión se había ido, pero había sido muy nítida, ahora estaba seguro que debía evitar a toda costa que esa poción estallara o él y Malfoy tendrían ni más ni menos que ¡cinco hijos! Y ahí si que Snape lo mataría.

El profesor Slughorn los esperaba cuando ese viernes entraron a su clase. Harry, desde que el anciano profesor tomase esa clase, era su favorito y el mejor, pero esa tarde (les tocaba como última clase de la semana), no estaba tan contento de entrar en ella.

- Hoy vamos a preparar una poción muy especial – les dijo el profesor paseándose por la sala – se llama bebidormiens ¿Quién sabe que es?

Algo extraño pasaba, Hermione miraba al profesor sin levantar la mano, al parecer ni ella la conocía, pero algo empujó a Harry a responder:

- Bebidormiens es una poción especial para fecundar a una pareja que no puede tener familia por los medios naturales.

- Muy bien, Harry, diez puntos para Gryffindor – le sonrió complacido – se preguntarán para qué la prepararemos. Bueno, un pajarillo me contó que formaría parte de los exámenes de fin de año, así que se los enseñaré, aunque es muy complicado que les resulte ya que ni a los mejores sanadores les resulta siempre.

- Es una poción que necesita que la mente de aquel que la está preparando esté totalmente en paz con su alma – agregó Harry.

- Muy cierto, Harry, diez puntos más – encantó la pizarra y de inmediato apareció la lista de ingredientes y el modo de prepararla – y por lo complicada de la misma, deberán hacerla en parejas.

- Ron, trabaja con Hermione – le dijo al pelirrojo y este se juntó con su novia. Harry movió sus cosas con rapidez – tú trabajarás conmigo – le dijo a Malfoy antes que Parkinson pudiera reaccionar y lo llevó al caldero junto al profesor.

- Eres un fastidio con patas, Potter – le dijo el rubio mientras la Slytherin echaba pestes por tener que trabajar con Nott ya que Zabinni estaba con Ernie McMillan.

- Pues no todos dicen lo mismo – le replicó Harry divertido – hagamos la poción para que nos pongan una buena nota, aunque dudo que resulte – suspiró recordando la visión del estallido.

El salón quedó en completo silencio mientras reunían ingredientes. La poción no se veía tan difícil, al menos eso pensaba Harry, pero comprendía que la mayor dificultad estaba en concentrarse ya que cada vez que se acercaba a poner un ingrediente le parecía ver a los bebés dentro del caldero.

- Quítate, Potter – le dijo Draco y echó el último ingrediente, pero algo extraño pasó, Harry casi pudo ver el instante en que un gramo de más de leche de unicornio cayó en el caldero y sin pensárselo dos veces rodeó al rubio con un brazo y gritó – ¡al suelo! – justo en el momento en que este hizo explosión dejando una nube de humo verde plateado sobre sus cabezas.

Al disiparse el humo, Harry se enderezó y se acercó al caldero, todo era tal como lo había visto, los cinco bebitos estaban allí, cuatro cabecitas rubias y una morena, todos ellos con la mirada de color verde, igual a la suya.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Zabinni poniéndose de pie.

- Tranquilos – dijo el profesor revisando a los alumnos – demos por terminado...

Pero un coro de llantos de bebé interrumpió sus palabras y Harry no podía salir de su estupor ¡era padre que quintillizos! Y eso no era lo peor ¡eran también de Malfoy!

- Es imposible – dijo acercándose al caldero mientras Draco se asomaba y caía sentado de la impresión – son... son... cinco.

- Si, medio Malfoy, medio Potter – dijo Harry – oye, atina, que también son tus hijos.

- ¡Que idiotez hiciste, Potter! – chilló por encima de los llantos de los bebés.

- ¿Yo? – le dijo molesto – fuiste tú el que puso el último ingrediente, lagartija – le recordó tomando uno de los pequeños – ya, tranquilo, papá está aquí.

- Me temo que es un desastre – dijo Slughorn – y es una poción que no se puede revertir.

- ¡Yo no voy a compartir a mis hijos con... Potter!

- Entonces me haré cargo de todos sin ti – le replicó este fastidiado – aunque yo te dije que tuvieras cuidado o te iba a llenar de hijos.

- ¿Qué iba a saber que te referías a esa poción? – le dijo rojo hasta las orejas.

- ¡Eso te pasa por tener la mente cochina, lagartija rubia!

- ¡Soy un Dragón, no una lagartija!

Harry iba a replicar algo, pero decidió que mejor no, sus pequeños no se merecían una reacción así.

- Me importa un pepino lo que seas – le dijo tratando de recuperar la calma para no transformarse en león y asustar a los bebés – me haré cargo de mis hijos – se volteó hacia el profesor – espero que no haya problemas.

- Bueno, eres mayor de edad, pero no has terminado la escuela y ello podría causarte problemas – le dijo este – a no ser que te consigas una niñera o un elfo que te ayude, pero deberás hablarlo con la directora.

- Muy bien, dudo que ella me impida quedarme con ellos – devolvió al pequeño que tenía en brazos al caldero y lo transformó en un coche múltiple, por lo que sus compañeros pudieron ver a los pequeños.

- Bueno, de todas maneras la clase ya se acabó – dijo Ron acerándose a Harry para ayudarlo a llevar sus cosas justo cuando la campana sonó.

- Harry, ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? – le dijo Hermione – un hijo es mucha responsabilidad de por sí y cinco ¿no sería mejor que...?

- Ni jures que voy a permitir que los manden a un orfanato, porque no son huérfanos – la interrumpió ofendido – y si tengo quien me puede ayudar a criarlos – apuró el paso y se dirigió a la enfermería dejando atrás a su amiga.

- Sabes, Hermione, Harry siempre ha dicho que lo que más quiere es una familia – le dijo Ron – quizás nos tenga a nosotros, pero no es lo mismo que tener una de su sangre ¿verdad?

Harry se sentó en la cama de su nueva habitación, McGonogall había sido buena con él y le había permitido conservar a los bebés con él, sólo le faltaba conseguir ayuda, pero ¿de quién? A sus compañeros no se los podía pedir ya que ellos estaban igual de ocupados que él, Madame Pomfrey tenía que atender a los alumnos y cinco bebés era mucho.

- Harry Potter, señor – le dijo una voz chillona y él se volteó a mirarlo – Dobby se enteró en las cocinas que el joven tiene que atender cinco bebés y ha venido a ofrecerle su ayuda, señor.

- Ah, Dobby, me serías de gran ayuda – sonrió agradecido – pero ¿no sería posible que alguien más nos ayudara?

- Tal vez Winky se anime si le pedimos que cuide a los bebés, señor.

- Genial, pídele que venga – sonrió más tranquilo, los elfos al menos sabrían más que él de cuidar bebés.

- ¿En serio el señorito quiere que me haga cargo de cuidar a sus bebés? – dijo la elfina algo asustada.

- Claro que sí – le sonrió y ella lo abrazó complacida.

- Lo cuidaré tal como lo hice con mi amo anterior, se lo prometo.

- Gracias, Winky – le dijo – y debemos ponerles nombres, aunque...

- Son rubios como el joven Malfoy – dijo Dobby temeroso.

- Son hijos del joven Malfoy – dijo Harry con cierta tristeza – pero como el idiota no los quiere, ahora son solo míos.

- ¿Cómo se llaman, amo? – le dijo Winky mirando a los bebés.

- Veamos – dijo Harry tratando de animarse – el morenito se llamará Sirius, este rubio será James – le puso una pulserita con su nombre – este otro es Stephen – hizo lo mismo – este será Lucius – sonrió ante la mueca de Dobby – si, ya sé que no te gusta el nombre, pero es el de su abuelo – acarició su cabecita – este será Alcius, como el tío de mi padrino y él será Bartemius ¿qué te parece, Winky?

- Gracias, amo Harry – dijo ella llorando pero de alegría.

- Y todos ellos son Potter – suspiró – me habría gustado que mi padrino conociera a todos sus nietos.

- Amo Harry – le dijo Dobby – él ya los conoce.

- Lo sé, pero es que aún me duele no tenerlo de cuerpo presente – sacudió la cabeza – bien, ya les puse nombre a todos, así que mañana, en cuanto vaya a Hogmeade, les compraré una cuantas cositas y encargaré otras a Londres.

- Dobby puede ir por el amo a comprar las cosas para los bebés, si quiere.

- Claro que sí, Dobby – tomó una pluma y un trozo de pergamino de su escritorio – allí va la autorización para que traigas lo más urgente para los niños a mi nombre y mi cuenta en Gringotts.

Dobby asintió entusiasmado y desapareció de inmediato.

- Los bebés tienen hambre – le dijo Winky señalando a los pequeños.

Harry se había agenciado unas cuantas cosas por medio de la enfermera del colegio, pero biberones no tenía más que uno.

- ¿Puedes multiplicarlo, Winky? – ella negó con la cabeza y Harry suspiró, era un hechizo que habían aprendido en segundo año, pero no lo recordaba muy bien – tendré que arriesgarme – dijo cerrando los ojos tratando de recordar la fórmula correcta mientras apuntaba la botella con su varita y, gracias a Merlín, le resultó – cinco, que bien.

- Iré a buscar la leche a la cocina, amo.

Y realmente estaba agotado a la semana, el tener cinco hijos era un trabajo agotador, por mucha ayuda que los elfos le dieran. Pero estaba contento, su "pequeña" familia, si bien a ratos lo sacaba de paciencia, lo llenaba de orgullo. Además, casi todos sus compañeros de casa estaban contentos de ayudarlo en sus ratos libres a vigilar a los bebés mientras él hacía sus deberes. Todos decían que eran muy tranquilos, pero Harry sabía que era de noche cuando más molestaban, ya que el día se lo dormían todo.

- Deberías exigirle a Malfoy que te ayudara – le dijo Hermione.

- No voy a armar una batalla sin sentido con él, Hermione, ya antes no quiso hacerse cargo de ellos, no pienso rogarlo.

- Pero él también es su padre.

- Lo sé, pero es él quien debe acercarse a ellos, no lo voy a obligar a nada.

- Pero me imagino que reacción tendrían sus padres si se enteran de todos los hijos que tiene – le dijo Ron mirando a los bebés – recuerda que siempre se burla de mi familia por "tener más hijos de los que pueden mantener".

- Pues no sé, yo puedo mantenerlos perfectamente a los cinco – suspiró Harry – tengo no sólo la fortuna de los Potter, además tengo la de los Black.

- Pues papá dice que los Malfoy consideran que tener más de un hijo es un derroche – acarició el cabello de Sirius – pero a mí no me importaría tener varios, después de todo, son muestras del amor de una pareja.

- Lo que me preocupa es que voy a hacer con ellos este sábado – suspiró Harry – es el primer partido de la temporada y es el día libre de Dobby, que me pidió permiso para ir a Londres a buscar unas cosas para los niños.

- Pero Winky es feliz de cuidarlos – le dijo Hermione viendo como la elfina ordenaba pañales recién lavados en un cajón.

- Si, pero los cinco son demasiado para ella sola – se acercó a los niños y sacó a James – ¿han notado que empiezan a diferenciarse unos de otros? – lo acunó – él tiene un ojito verde y el otro celeste, así que sé que es James.

- ¿Y el lindo de ojitos celeste-verdosos?

- Ese es Lucius – sonrió al ver las caras de sus amigos – si, más que nada para fastidiar a Malfoy, es el único que tiene nombre de su familia – señaló al pequeño de ojos pardos – ese es Alcius, como el tío de Sirius y el otro es Barty – sonrió – tiene los ojos verdes.

- Así que hay que mirar sus ojitos para saber cual es cual – dijo Ron tomando a Alcius – ¿sabes que pienso? Podrías llevarlos al partido, estoy seguro que más de alguna de las chicas de nuestra casa se podrá hacer cargo de ellos mientras jugamos.

- Winky le tiene miedo a las alturas – le recordó Hermione.

- No tiene por qué subir a la tribuna principal – le dijo Ron.

- Preguntemos primero – dijo el moreno jugando con las manitos de James – así estaré más tranquilo.

- No nos has dicho qué pasó para que aparecieran ellos – dijo Hermione tomando a Sirius que la miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes.

- No estoy muy seguro – suspiró – sólo sé que Malfoy echó más leche de unicornio de lo que decía la receta y la poción estalló, pero no comprendo por qué aparecieron los bebés, se supone que es para fecundar a una pareja, sería un embarazo y no la aparición de los bebés de inmediato.

- Si, es lo que dicen los libros acerca de ella – dijo Hermione – no dice nada que haya efectos secundarios o que la poción estalle por exceso de ingredientes – miró al bebé que se chupaba un dedito – así tampoco la edad que tienen ellos.

- Dobby y Winky aseguran que tienen seis meses, de todas maneras es una suerte para mí que estén tan crecidos, es más difícil conseguir el tipo de leche que necesita un recién nacido ¿se imaginan para cinco? Además, se sientan solos y comen más contundente, el único problema es que le están saliendo los dientes – hizo un gesto al sentir como James lo mordía, pese a que sólo tenía dos dientes, bien que hacía daño con ellos.

- Malfoy debería ayudarte – volvió a decir Hermione.

- Olvídate del hurón ¿quieres? – le dijo Ron.

Draco estaba sentado en el antepecho de la ventana de su habitación, esa semana había sido bastante mala para él, había algo que lo empujaba a ir a ver a los bebés de Potter (no podía pensar en ellos como algo suyo por mucho que realmente lo fueran), pero a fuerza de orgullo se había contenido. Pero ello no había evitado que, cuando este no estaba allí, fuese a echarles una miradita, o cuando los elfos los sacaban a tomar aire envueltos en grandes chales rojos y dorados. Podía ver las cuatro cabecitas rubias y la morena agitarse cuando los mecían, él quería tomarlos, pero un Malfoy jamás...

- Estaré metido en terrible lío si mi madre se llega a enterar de ellos – suspiró mientras se mordía el labio – y sería peor si sabe que no me he hecho cargo yo de ellos ¿Qué diablos pasó que la poción falló tanto?

Se bajó de la ventana y tomó el libro que había cogido de la biblioteca, había investigado uno a uno los ingredientes de la poción y nada decía que el exceso de alguno pudiese provocar aquello. No le quedaba de otra, debería preguntar a Severus al respecto o nunca saldría de la duda, sin embargo, aquello representaba otro problema para él, debería decirle lo de los bebés.

Suspirando, dejó el libro en su mochila y se encaminó a la oficina de su padrino, que debía de estar corrigiendo los ensayos a esa hora. Golpeó y luego de escuchar su seco "adelante", entró.

- Draco – lo saludó – ¿se puede saber que te trae por aquí?

- Hubo un desastre en pociones la semana pasada – le dijo sentándose frente al escritorio – en realidad, fue mi poción la que estalló y no entiendo por qué.

- ¿Qué poción estaban preparando? – le dijo sorprendido, a Draco jamás le habían fallado o estallado las pociones desde que entró al colegio.

- Bebidormiens – suspiró.

- Que extraño, esa poción si no funciona, simplemente no surte efecto, jamás estallaría – dijo pensativo – dime ¿en qué momento estalló?

- Cuando agregué la leche de unicornio.

- Debes de haber estado desconcentrado.

- Fue culpa de Potter – susurró en voz baja sin notar que su profesor le prestaba más atención que antes – si él no se hubiese puesto a hablar que me llenaría de hijos, quizás no me hubiese alterado tanto el tener que preparar la famosa poción esa.

- ¿Estabas pensando en tener hijos, Draco?

- Sí – se ruborizó – no fue intencional, pero no podía dejar de ver un montón de niños alrededor de Potter.

- Entonces, eso fue lo que hizo estallar la poción que hacías – le aseguró.

- Pero no explica lo otro – suspiró.

- ¿Qué más pasó, entonces?

- Se levantó un humo verde plateado y cuando al fin se disipó, mi caldero estaba lleno de bebés, cuatro rubios y uno moreno.

- ¿Y donde están ahora tus hijos?

- Los tiene Potter, él se ha hecho cargo de ellos.

- ¿Cómo que Potter tiene a tus hijos? – dijo casi gritando.

- Es que... – bajó la mirada al suelo – estábamos haciendo la poción juntos, así que los bebés también son suyos.

- Me dijiste que eran cinco niños – dijo poniéndose de pie paseándose alrededor del escritorio – y Potter se ha hecho cargo de ellos, seguramente con autorización de Minerva y con la ayuda de los elfos del castillo – se quedó en silencio – debes asumir como padre de esos bebés.

- Están bien con Potter – le dijo – se ven muy sanitos.

- Draco ¿vas a permitir que cinco Malfoy sean criados por un Potter?

- Pues yo diría que son más Potter que Malfoy – le dijo el rubio – no crea que no los he visto, pero se parecen cada vez más a él.

- Eso es porque no te haz acercado a ellos, piensa que se saltaron el embarazo y, por lo mismo, ellos se están forjando al carácter del padre que pasa más tiempo con ellos.

- Pues no puedo ir ahora y quitárselos a Potter, ya lo veo convertido en león desgarrándome en partes por tratar de quitarle a sus cachorros.

- Pues vas a tener que intentar acercarte a ellos si quieres que tu padre no te mate cuando se entere.

- ¿Y cómo se va a enterar?

- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que es Potter su otro padre? Nada acerca de él permanece mucho tiempo en silencio y dentro de las paredes de este castillo – le recordó.

- Supongo que deberé hacerme responsable de todos ellos – suspiró poniéndose de pie – iré a hablar con él.

Harry miró a Malfoy de pie en la puerta de su habitación, no sabía si reírse de su cara o enojarse y darle con la puerta en la nariz, pero al final le ganó la cordura, sus hijos no se merecían que rechazara a su otro padre cuando al fin tenía un acercamiento con ellos.

- ¿Quieres ver a nuestros hijos? – le dijo con suavidad.

- Me gustaría – dio con cierta timidez y se golpeó mentalmente, un Malfoy no actuaba así, se dijo – veo que les diste nombres.

- Si – levantó a uno – este morenito es Sirius Potter – le dio un beso en la frente y lo volvió a sentar en el corralito – este es James ¿notas que tiene un ojito verde y el otro celeste? – le revolvió el cabello – este que tienes aquí – lo obligó a cargarlo – es Lucius, como tu padre ¿crees que se enfade mucho porque es Potter? – sonrió – y ellos son Alcius y Barty.

- Los diferencias por el color de sus ojos ¿verdad?

- Si, hasta el momento es toda la diferencia que hay entre ellos, al menos entre los rubios – y retiró la mano del alcance de James – pero si te advierto que no dejes nada que sea peligroso de morder a su alcance, les están saliendo los dientes y muerden bastante fuerte.

- Vine porque quiero hacerme cargo de ellos – le dijo bajando al pequeño que lo miraba con cierto desagrado.

- Pues hasta el momento lo he estado haciendo yo y los niños han estado bien – le replicó – ni creas que voy a permitir que me los quites.

- En primer lugar, jamás dije que te los fuera a quitar, se nota que ellos están bien contigo – suspiró – pero hay algo que me tira hacia ellos ¿por qué, entonces, me iba a mantener alejado de ellos, si también son míos?

- ¿Y se puede saber a qué se debe este repentino cambio de idea?

- He estado toda la semana rumiando lo del estallido de la poción, así que finalmente fui a pedir consejo ¿sabes que jamás he echado a perder una poción? Y me di cuenta que fue porque yo estaba imaginando como serían esos bebés sobre los que me habías advertido, veía a cuatro bebés rubios y uno morenito a tu alrededor.

- La poción exige que aquel que la prepara esté tranquilo – dijo Harry – la culpa también es mía, cada vez que me acercaba al caldero veía lo mismo.

- Bien, supongo que tendremos que compartir su cuidado, aunque tú y yo no nos queramos ni de broma.

- Entonces, podrás hacerte cargo de ellos este sábado mientras yo estoy jugando – sonrió y escuchó un gimoteo – mm, nunca sé cual empieza, pero quien sea, los demás lo imitan y tengo un coro de llantos.

- Te hacen pasar mala noche ¿verdad? Tienes unas horribles ojeras.

- Sí sólo fuese eso – movió la cabeza – no es que me queje, pero al parecer todos quieren que los cargue a la vez cuando se despiertan en la noche y ni modo de calmarlos, porque se calla el que tomo y los otros gritan más fuerte.

- Si quieres ahora puedes descansar mientras los vigilo – ofreció.

- Mientras no les hagas un hechizo para dormir...

- ¿Qué clase de padre te crees que soy? – le reclamó ofendido.

- Uno que estuvo desaparecido toda una semana – le dijo con suavidad y se encerró en la habitación antes que el rubio le respondiera.

El sábado, pese a estar frío, era un buen día para jugar Quidditch. Harry había dejado a Draco y a Winky con los niños, aunque el primero quería ir a ver el partido (la semana siguiente jugaría Slytherin contra Ravenclaw), no era que le importara mucho el desempeño de Gryffindor, o eso le había dicho a Harry, sino que quería saber cómo jugaba Hufflepuf y su nuevo buscador.

- No puedo dejar a los niños solos, está fuera de discusión – dijo el rubio paseándose por la habitación – y Harry me dijo que a la elfina le dan miedo las alturas – miró a los pequeños – pero estoy seguro que ustedes querrán ver a su papi moreno volando ¿verdad?

- Joven Draco, ellos no le entienden, señor – le dijo Winky.

.- Lo sé – le dijo molesto – pero quiero ver el partido ¿qué hacemos?

- El amo Harry dijo algo de pedirle ayuda a alguna de sus compañeras de casa.

- Pues las mías se enojarían mucho antes de ayudarme – suspiró – y ninguna de ellas es muy maternal, que digamos.

- Pues la señorita Hermione podría ayudarle.

- Me pregunto si Potter le habrá dicho que estoy aquí – suspiró – pero mejor que no – se detuvo – podemos ir los dos al partido, no es necesario que subamos a las gradas, no podría con los cinco niños vestidos de Gryffindor en las tribunas de mi casa, y menos podría ir yo, un Slytherin, con ellos a sus gradas – suspiró – los llevaré y veremos desde abajo.

- Espero que el amo Harry no se moleste.

- De seguro y gana, así que estará contento de compartir su victoria con su familia ¿no creen, amorcitos? – les sonrió a los bebés mientras uno a uno los ponía en el cochecito que Hagrid había fabricado para ellos – quien iba a decir que el gigantón fuese tan habilidoso.

Winky echó un par de mantitas sobre las piernas de los bebés y salió junto a Draco del castillo mientras empujaba el carrito.

Harry se paseaba entre sus jugadores esperando que los llamaran al campo de juego cuando vio el cochecito de sus hijos empujados por ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy seguido de su elfina que cargaba una pañalera.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? – le dijo Delmeza tratando de ver lo que Harry había estado observando.

- ¿Están todos listos? – dijo saliendo de su estupor, no podía creer que el orgulloso rubio se presentase en público con los niños, siendo que toda la escuela sabía que él era quien se estaba haciendo cargo, era casi como si Malfoy diese su brazo a torcer – bueno, ya casi es hora de comenzar el partido, quiero que demos lo mejor de nosotros ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Y los equipos salen a la cancha! – dijo la voz amplificada de Luna Lovegood.

- ¡Adelante! – ordenó Harry y los siete se dispersaron por el campo de la manera que habían practicado.

Ron se detuvo junto a los aros a su cargo y notó la presencia de los bebés abajo ¿era su idea o quien estaba con ellos y Winky no era otro que el propio Malfoy? Miró a Harry preocupado, pero este mantenía la mirada sobre el cofre donde Madame Hotch tenía las pelotas encerradas.

- Ron, dedícate a cuidar los aros, olvídate de ellos allá abajo – le dijo Harry posicionándose no muy lejos de los aros.

- ¡Y suena el pitazo inicial! – dijo Luna.

Harry empezó a buscar con la mirada la dorada y esquiva Snitch, estaba confiando en que sus compañeros hicieran su trabajo, así que él se dedicaría al suyo, aunque allí estaba toda su "pequeña" familia mirándolo, casi podía palpar la emoción de verse victorioso a los ojos de sus hijos, aunque ellos no supieran de tener orgullo.

- ¡Y Ginny Weasley anota! – dijo Luna – 20 a 0 para Gryffindor.

Harry siguió buscando la snitch un buen rato antes de avistarla, así que se lanzó en pos de ella, sólo que una buggler le pasó por un costado y lo desestabilizó en el vuelo, por lo que la perdió de vista.

- Hufflepuf viene intentando anotar – dijo Luna – No, el guardián de Gryffindor no los deja.

Harry subió de nuevo y casi de inmediato localizó la Snitch sobre la tribuna principal, así que se lanzó tras ella perseguido muy de cerca por el buscador de Hufflepuf que intentaba acelerar al máximo su escoba, pero no por nada Harry tenía una de las mejores escobas de carreras, aunque esta ya tuviese cuatro años en su poder, así que le sacó ventaja y la pudo coger elevándose hacia el cielo evitando estrellarse con nadie.

- ¡Gryffindor gana 200 a 0! – proclamó Luna mientras Harry alzaba la diestra con la snitch firmemente sujeta en ella.

- ¡Lo hicimos bien! – dijo el equipo reuniéndose en torno al moreno que entonces notó una orgullosa cabeza rubia en la tribuna principal ¿por qué estaba él allí? Y su hijo no debía de estar enterado, o no se habría acercado al campo de quidditch con los bebés – ¡vamos a celebrar!

Harry aterrizó y le hizo un gesto a Winky que se acercó a él entre la multitud de Gryffindor que querían felicitarlos.

- Dile a Draco que su padre está en el colegio, que tenga cuidado – le susurró y se fue con el resto del equipo a los camarines.

Draco se sentó en la habitación de Harry ¿qué era lo que hacía su padre en el colegio? Normalmente ni a los partidos en los que él jugaba se presentaba, entonces ¿por qué asistió a este? ¿Acaso le habría llegado la noticia que era abuelo? No lo creía o ya lo hubiesen mandado a buscar.

- Veo que estás aquí, Malfoy – le dijo Harry entrando en la habitación con su escoba al hombro – tu padre no sabe nada todavía de los bebés, pero debes detener a Parkinson antes que llegue a él.

- ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? – le dijo molesto, odiaba recibir órdenes, de los maestros acataba porque no quedaba de otra, pero Potter no lo era.

- Simple, Malfoy, ella está furiosa conmigo, así que no trepidará en hacerme daño aunque con ello te arrastre a ti – le dijo colocando su escoba en el armario – es ella la que le dirá a tu padre de ellos – señaló a los bebés.

- Te las vuelves a dar de adivino.

- Mira, tuve una visión, pero no como piensas, tu padre, cuando se entere de los chicos, nos los va a quitar a los dos, va a ser una auténtica batalla el recuperarlos.

- Los bebés seguirían conmigo...

- No, Malfoy, el daño que Parkinson nos va a hacer provocará que tu padre te desherede, quedarás en la calle.

- ¿Qué? Pero si soy su único heredero...

- Con ellos cinco bajo su cargo, no te necesitaría para continuar la familia, por mucho que por ahora lleven mi apellido.

- Debe haber una forma que ella no consiga llegar a mi padre.

- Lo mejor sería que nosotros nos adelantáramos a ella – dijo Harry – no hay forma de evitar que las cosas pasen, aunque lo quiera – se volvió hacia la elfina – Winky ¿podrías decirle al Señor Malfoy que su hijo quiere hablar con él en las mazmorras de pociones?

- Claro, amo – y desapareció.

- Bien, Draco, este es el plan – miró a los bebés – pero debemos entretener con algo a Parkinson.

- Esa bruja malvada y vengativa – dijo el rubio – pero ya sé como hacerlo – hizo un chiflido y apareció su mascota – haré que se quede en la sala común unos 15 o 20 minutos, que es efecto que tendrá esta poción – le mostró un pergamino y lo hundió en un líquido amarillento sin tocarlo – la hará dormir y nos dará tiempo de hablar con mi padre – con cuidado la amarró a su lechuza – dásela sólo a Pansi ¿de acuerdo?

- Entonces, vamos andando, que yo todavía tengo que ir a una celebración.

Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado en un sillón esperando la llegada de su hijo cuando escuchó dos voces atenuadas, pero no le gustó nada reconocerlas. Si no se equivocaba, uno de los dueños de esas voces era su hijo y el otro... el otro no podía ser Harry Potter, su hijo odiaba al muchacho ese ¿no? Aunque debía admitir que su hijo tendía a hablar demasiado de él.

- Espero que esto resulte o te mato, Potter – le dijo Draco molesto.

- Cuida tu lengua, Malfoy, no voy a permitir que me amenazas delante de los niños – le replicó el moreno abriendo la puerta.

- Muy bien, veo que te haz hecho amigo del "joven que venció" – le dijo Lucuis sarcástico y se asombró al ver el cochecito.

- Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, Señor Malfoy – le dijo Harry – y ellos son el motivo por el cual lo he citado aquí.

- Me pareció haber escuchado a la elfina decir que Draco era quien me quería ver – le replicó mirando molesto a su hijo.

- Dígame, ¿hubiese venido si le hubiese dicho que era yo quien quería hablar con usted? – le dijo Harry sarcástico – estoy seguro que no.

- Eres odioso, muchacho – le replicó – habla.

- ¿De casualidad conoces, padre, Bebidormiens?

- Una poción que permite que una pareja que no puede tener hijos se embarace – le replicó y miró – no me vas a decir que la usaron.

- No – le dijo Draco ruborizado – la estábamos preparando en clases, algo falló y aparecieron ellos – le mostró a los niños adelantando el cochecito.

- ¿Cinco bebés? – dijo escandalizado y luego reparó en algo – se parecen a Potter y uno es moreno.

- Estábamos haciéndola juntos – siguió explicando – así que los bebés son tanto de él como míos.

- ¿Mis nietos también son Potter? – gritó furioso.

- No es necesario que grite, no estoy sordo – le dijo Harry – y está asustando a los bebés – meció el cochecito al ver las caritas asustadas de sus niños – con razón no eres un gran padre, con el que tuviste – le dijo a Draco entre dientes – ya, mis amores, no se pongan a llorar.

- Bueno, entonces, yo me haré cargo de ellos ya que ustedes aún no terminan la escuela – dijo el Malfoy mayor decidido.

- No, los niños se quedan donde mis ojos los vean – le dijo Harry.

- Son mis nietos – le dijo este.

- Padre – dijo Draco – los niños te sacarán de quicio en menos de 24 horas – suspiró – además, yo también prefiero tenerlos cerca, que se acostumbren a mi presencia – se agachó y tomó a James en brazos – ya me encariñé con ellos.

- Esto lo resolveremos en la corte.

- Señor Malfoy – le dijo Harry – no creo que ganase un juicio contra mí ¿sabe? – tomó a Sirius que comenzaba a llorar – todo el mundo sabe que estuvo en Azkaban y siguen sospechando que usted fue mortifago ¿no querrá que todo vuelva a salir a la luz, verdad?

- ¿Me estás amenazando, muchachito?

- Se lo estoy advirtiendo – le replicó - no niego que tenga derecho de verlos y quererlos, después de todo es su abuelo, pero no trate de separarlos de nosotros.

- Muy bien, pero tendrás que casarte con Draco si quieres conservarlos.

- ¿Qué dices, padre? – gimió Draco molesto.

- Por supuesto, los niños deben estar dentro de una familia bien constituida para que puedas conservarlos – le dijo malicioso.

Continuará... 

Bueno, espero que lleguen a leer el capítulo completo y me dejen sus comentarios al respecto, aunque pienso que a mi parecer está un poco latero, normalmente no habría hecho a Lucius así de odioso, soy fan de la familia Malfoy, pero necesito que sea así para el desarrollo de la idea.

En cuanto a Harry de vidente, bueno, Rowling dice que no es así, pero yo le he otorgado ese don luego de vencer a Voldemort.

Shio Chang.

Por cierto, visiten mi fotolog en donde de momento sólo están los merodeadores, pero tendré más en cuanto me posteen.


	2. Bajo amenaza

Bebidormiens, poción mal hecha

Debido a la gran aceptación que he tenido con este fic (apenas llevaba un día y ya tenía como15 comentarios), me he decidido a continuar con mi obra, nunca esperé tanta aceptación sobre él.  
Algunas cosillas varias: no sé exactamente de qué color tienen los ojos los Malfoy, he leído atentamente los seis libros y sólo mencionan que tienen los ojos claros, por eso los bebés tienen los ojitos del color de la familia de Harry. Con respecto a la boda, todos mis lectores quedan invitados a ella ¿Quién quiere ser paje, dama de compañía o madrina? En fin, ya veremos que dicen nuestros niños lindos al respecto.  
A leer y dejen comentarios.

Bajo amenaza

Harry estaba sentado en una mesa en el bar de Madame Rosamerta en Hogmeade el sábado siguiente hablando con un abogado que el Sr. Weasley le había recomendado para el caso de sus hijos, era mejor asesorarse antes de tomar una decisión precipitada, según le había explicado Hermione, que no aceptaba que el moreno tuviese que casarse con Draco ni de chiste, así que ella misma le solicitó ayuda al papá de Ron.  
- Es cierto lo que usted me dice, Sr. Potter, el que el Sr. Malfoy padre tenga su expediente manchado aboga en su favor de mantener a sus hijos bajo su custodia - a Harry no le agradaba el tono de su voz, le parecía que presagiaba problemas - pero el hecho que usted aún no termine la escuela, igual que el otro padre, y que ninguno tenga pareja legal, está en contra de ustedes.  
- Pero Lucius no podría quitarnos a los niños.  
- Quizás ni él, ni la Sra. Narcisa, pero eso no quiere decir que alguien más de la familia Malfoy no pudiera reclamarlos.  
- Así que es necesario que yo me case con Draco - dijo el moreno molesto - ¿es que ni por ser quién soy no puedo conservarlos?  
- Posiblemente aquello pesara mucho a la hora de un juicio tutelar - admitió el abogado - pero ello no evitaría que la corte les quitara temporalmente a los bebés y ello sí sería desastroso, porque ellos no irían a un hogar de familia, sino que a una casa de acogida.  
- Por Merlín, todo me ocurre a mí - dijo Harry molesto - bien, así que mis mayores posibilidades de conservarlos están casándome.  
- O evitar que la custodia de los pequeños vaya a juicio.  
- No voy a transar con Lucius Malfoy la seguridad de mis hijos. Él poco le interesa que ellos estén bien, sino que son sus herederos y los míos.  
- Supongo que esto tendrá que hablarlo con el otro padre de sus hijos - le dijo - sin embargo, creo que Malfoy padre está haciendo esto para presionarlos frente a la opinión pública y de paso limpiar su nombre.  
- Cosa que no me extrañaría nada viniendo de él - suspiró el moreno pagando la cuenta - gracias por venir, le mandaré una lechuza si sigo necesitando sus servicios - se despidió y salió a comprar unas cuantas cosas para sus hijos, le hubiese agradado traerlos con él al pueblo, pero Dobby tenía razón en que sacarlos con semejante clima no sería bueno para su salud y no quería arriesgarse a que se enfermaran y darle un mejor motivo a Lucius para que se los quitara, ni de broma.  
- ¡Harry! - lo llamó Neville desde la puerta de Honey Dukes - mira, hay un nuevo caramelo en la tienda, el encargado me dijo que era especial para los niños pequeños a los que le están saliendo los primeros dientes - le mostró en la vitrina - compré algunos para tus niños, si es que no te molesta.  
- Claro que no, Neville - le sonrió - gracias, quizás así se tranquilicen un poco y no anden mordiéndolo todo - suspiró - se los llevaré, debo regresar ahora a Hogwarts para que Malfoy pueda venir aunque sea un momento al pueblo.  
- Pienso, Harry, que eres demasiado amable con él.  
- Si, lo sé, quizás si fuera a la inversa él ni siquiera se acordaría de mí, pero yo hice un trato con él y debo cumplirlo, como buen gryffindor que soy.  
- Claro que sí, demuéstrale que eres el mejor - lo animó y Harry regresó al castillo lo más rápido que pudo.  
Al llegar a la habitación se asombró al encontrar a Draco sentado en el suelo al borde de un ataque de nervios, no era normal verlo perder el control, pero al parecer los pequeños lo lograban con gran facilidad.  
- ¿Qué pasó? - le dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.  
- Dios, son... insoportables - se quejó - los elfos los revisaron a todos, los mudaron, les dieron de comer, yo los cargué y los paseé por toda la sala y aún así siguen gritando como marranos.  
- ¿Sabes quién empezó a gritar? - miró a los pequeños que seguían llorando.  
- Creo que Lucius - suspiró - es el que más grita.  
- Si, es cierto - se acercó al bebé y lo levantó - a ver ¿qué te pasa? - y el pequeño se abrazó a él con fuerza - está asustado ¿vino alguien?  
- No, nadie más que los elfos ha entrado aquí, los sentí poco antes que comenzara el llanterío.  
- Sólo las criaturas mágicas pueden aparecerse dentro del castillo - dijo Harry pensativo - y a Dobby y a Winky ellos no les temen - sacó de la bolsa de papel los dulces, eran con forma de chupetes, pero de una goma especial - dale uno a cada uno, de seguro se calman un poco - le ofreció el que tenía al bebé.  
- ¿Crees que haya sido otro elfo quien los asustase? - dijo poniendo un dulce en la boca de cada bebé.  
- Dobby, Winky ¿pueden venir? - dijo en voz alta.  
- ¿Mandó a llamar el amo? - dijeron ambos en tono muy servicial.  
- ¿Saben si por casualidad vino otro elfo mientras no estaba?  
- Sólo nosotros nos encargamos de los pequeños - le dijo Winky - los otros elfos deben de cuidar del resto de la escuela, señor.  
- Pero pudo haber sido Kreacher, señor - le dijo Dobby preocupado - ha andado exaltado últimamente, hablando solo y ha desaparecido en muchas ocasiones de las cocinas, señor.  
- Ese elfo malvado - dijo entre dientes - es un pésimo elfo - le dijo a Draco - fue capaz de traicionar a su amo con anterioridad, así que de seguro ha hecho lo mismo ahora ya que nunca me ha aceptado como tal - se paseó por la sala con Lucius aún en brazos - ¿a dónde podría haber ido?  
- Quizás con alguien que sea pariente de su dueño anterior y a quién considere ser su verdadero amo.  
- O sea, sólo nos queda una persona, tu madre.  
- ¿Mi madre? - dijo este mirándolo - ¿quién era su dueño?  
- Sirius Black - respondió - era mi padrino y primo de ella, así que tu madre es la última de los Black que queda y que respeta.  
- Por Merlín - dijo sentándose en un sofá junto a los bebés - ella sí que nos puede montar un escándalo mayúsculo por los bebés.  
- Bueno, el abogado me dijo que no nos preocupáramos por ella, que tampoco ella nos podría quitar la custodia de los bebés, pero alguien más de tu familia sí y, aunque ellos no ganasen, de todas maneras los niños tendrían un custodio provisional nombrado por la corte ajeno a nosotros mientras dura el juicio.  
- Así que nuestra mejor opción es la de casarnos.  
- O encontrar la manera de evitar que pongan un juicio por su tutela.  
- Si mi madre los quiere tener es capaz de separarse de mi padre para limpiar su nombre - le aseguró Draco - será un auténtico problema. - Aún nos puede quedar un as bajo la manga - dijo el moreno entregándole a Lucius que se había calmado - sólo debemos averiguar que tanto le ha dicho Kreacher de los bebés.  
- Si lo haces venir aquí, ellos volverán a gritar - le recordó Draco.  
- No necesito traerlo aquí para interrogarlo ¿sabes? - se sentó junto a él - pero de momento lo dejaremos ahorcarse con su propia soga - se agachó y levantó a Sirius que gateaba cerca de él - al paso que van estos bribones, van a caminar muy pronto.  
- Pues a mí me van a sacar canas verdes, con razón mi madre no quiso tener más hijos después que nací.  
- Los Black siempre tuvieron más de un hijo, quizás tu madre no quería más hijos de tu padre - le dijo Harry revolviendo el cabello del único morenito de sus hijos - según sé, el mayor siempre fue la oveja negra de su familia, Sirius lo fue de la suya y la hermana mayor de tu madre, Andrómeda, lo fue de la suya, se casó con un muggle y a ambos los negaron en la familia.  
- No sabía que mi madre tuviese otra hermana - lo miró afirmando a Lucius que se debatía porque lo bajara al piso.  
- Pues creo que debe ser bastante mayor que tu madre, porque su hija se recibió hace ya casi cuatro años de Aurora - sonrió - eso nos podría ayudar, evitaríamos tener que casarnos.  
- ¿Qué cosa? - dejó que el pequeño se bajara mientras lo miraba.  
- ¿Cuántos Malfoy podrían reclamar la custodia de nuestros pequeños?  
- Bueno, según sé, la única persona que podría hacer tal cosa es una tía de mi padre, pero ella vive en Francia y es bastante mayor como para encargarse de cinco revoltosos bebés, no creo que lo intentara siquiera.  
- Bien, entonces, pues podría decirle a Tonks que le pidiera a su madre que solicitara la custodia de los niños en la corte, ella también es abuela de ellos de alguna forma y tendría mejores probabilidades de conseguirlo que ellos tanto por los antecedentes de su hija como porque está casada, pero no les gustaría porque, como ya dije, su esposo es un simple muggle.  
- Así que pretendes amenazarlos poniendo una contra demanda apoyado por alguien que pertenece a mi familia, pero que ha sido desconocida por la misma y quien tendría posibilidades reales de obtener su custodia.  
- Bueno, dudo que sea necesario llegar a tanto, después de todo, creo que a la mera insinuación de ello, la demanda no llegaría a la corte ¿verdad?  
- Tienes razón, mi madre, apoyada por el respaldo financiero y político de mi padre, es una de las mujeres más poderosas de nuestro mundo, pero sin él, es difícil que consiga mucho, pese a ser una Black.  
- Y no puede contar con la fortuna de los Black, por ser Sirius el último de los varones de la familia, esta era suya y al morir me dejó como su único heredero, así que pasó a engrosar mi cuenta en Gringots.  
- Esperemos un poco a ver que pasa - dijo Draco - aunque es posible que mi madre no los quiera ya que se parecen mucho a ti Harry suspiró cansado, los bebés eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza, no ellos en sí, sino la situación que los hacían atravesar en estos momentos. Primero había sido Lucius Malfoy diciendo que si no querían perder a los bebés se casaran, luego estaba la posibilidad que alguien más pretendiera lo mismo y el simple hecho de pensar en casarse con Draco Malfoy lo ponía enfermo, no era que este no fuera un chico guapo, era sabido por todos que era muy bien cotizado tanto por chicas como por chicos dentro del colegio, pero lo cierto era que tenía en su contra el haber trabajado para Voldemort, que su padre hubiese sido un mortifago y que su madre le hubiese jurado mandarlo con sus padres al otro mundo. Además, debía tener en cuenta que todos sus compañeros de casa lo rechazarían si llegaba a hacer algo semejante.

/En la habitación estaba de pie una mujer rubia, alta, de porte orgulloso, mirando con desdén la cunita en que estaban los niños mientras Dobby y Winky temblaban arrinconados al fondo de la habitación luego de haber sido atacados por la aristocrática dama.  
- Severus, debemos sacar a los bebés de aquí - le decía al hombre que estaba de pie en la puerta.  
- No sé, Narcisa, Potter puede enfadarse y de por sí tengo problemas con Minerva por él - le dijo el oscuro profesor - no me agradaría perder mi trabajo.  
- Pero ellos deben ser criados como verdaderos Malfoy - miró la habitación con el mismo despreció con que miró a los elfos - aunque el propio Draco debió comunicarme de sus existencias, no un elfo doméstico.  
- Draco se va a enfadar mucho si los sacas de aquí sin que él lo sepa.  
- Los podrá visitar en Malfoy Manor cuando guste, pero no voy a permitir que Potter los críe a su antojo - dijo molesta.  
- Pues vas a tener problemas, Narcisa querida, porque los bebés tienen el apellido de él y sabes perfectamente que la justicia, porque estoy seguro recurrirá a ella, se pondrá de su parte, después de todo es Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico - le recordó.  
- No dejaré que un mestizo críe a mis nietos - insistió.  
- Pues según sé, dejaste que un elfo criara a tu hijo - le dijo con suavidad.  
Ella lo miró molesta y trató de levantar a James del lugar en que este la miraba y este le enterró sus afilados dientecitos./

Harry abrió los ojos preocupado ¿otra visión? No le gustaba para nada el ver a la madre de Draco junto con Snape tratando de robar a sus hijos, aunque este no estuviese muy convencido de querer hacerlo. Pensativo, se sentó en la cama mirando hacia la cortina que separaba su habitación de la de los bebés, según pudo ver, ella entró en un momento en que los elfos estaban solos y simplemente los amedrentó, así que debía ser en un momento en que Snape estuviera libre y ellos no estuvieran, pero ¿cómo prever el momento preciso? Quizás debiera avisarle aquello a Draco, ponerlo en alerta sobre su madre, que al parecer estaba muy bien informada respecto de las actividades de ambos y los momentos en que dejaban a los bebés a cargo de los otros elfos, maldito Keacher y su fijación por los "verdaderos Black" como este llamaba a Narcisa Malfoy y a Bellatrix Lestrange. Volteó la mirada hacia el otro lado de la cama, quizás no era muy cuerdo compartir la habitación con el rubio y mucho menos la cama, como le había señalado Hermione cuando se lo comentó, pero él también debía compartir las múltiples obligaciones nocturnas de los bebés y de las mazmorras no iba a poder venir a ayudarlo, en especial luego del toque de queda.  
Draco se volteó hacia Harry, sólo fingía dormir, extrañamente le gustaba compartir. aunque fuera de manera tan fría, la cama de Harry Potter, claro que jamás se lo iba a decir al susodicho, pero era casi como tener una pareja de verdad. Claro, cuando este le dijo que se quedara y compartieran la habitación se había escandalizado ¿Un Slytherin durmiendo con un Gryffindor en la misma habitación, peor, la misma cama? Era cosa de locos, aunque debía admitir que allí dormía mucho mejor en las habitaciones de su casa por varios motivos: primero, allí no estaban los ronquidos estridentes de Crable y Goyle que no lo dejaban dormir sin echar un conjuro especial; segundo, no había nadie intentando meterse en su cama y en sus pantalones al menor descuido; tercero, aquí no debía preocuparse de abrigarse al vestirse porque siempre estaba templado; y cuarto, podía admirar a sus anchas al moreno mientras este dormía ¿por qué nunca antes se había fijado en lo hermoso que era? Suspiró, porque se la pasaba buscándole pelea, por eso no le vio bien. Pero ahora podía notar que se había sentado en la cama con aspecto de haber tenido una pesadilla ¿lo rechazaría si lo abrazaba para tratar de ayudarlo a relajarse?  
- ¿Estás despierto, Malfoy? - le dijo este en voz baja mirándolo sin verlo en la oscuridad y aunque hubiese luz no lo vería bien sin los lentes.  
- Sí, Potter - le dijo luego de un momento de silencio.  
- Tuve una nueva visión, tu madre tratará de quitarnos a los niños con ayuda de Snape - le informó en voz baja - parece que Kreacher le está informando de todas nuestras actividades a ella y está esperando el momento preciso en que ni tú ni yo estemos presentes para llevárselos.  
- Mi madre no me puede hacer eso - le dijo molesto.  
- Será una batalla campal el tratar de recuperarlos en una corte, más si ella los tiene aunque sea unos días a su lado. Por lo que pudimos averiguar con Hermione, los niños están formándose de acuerdo a las personas que los rodean, así que si pasan un tiempo con ella, cambiarán con nosotros.  
- Pero debe de haber alguna manera de evitar que se los lleve, no puedo creer que Severus vaya a ayudarla a hacernos daño, por mucho que te odie.  
- Me gustaría saber qué tanto le hizo mi padre para que sea así.  
- Debió ser algo muy terrible como para que no pueda superarlo, aunque los Slytherin tenemos un espíritu muy vengativo.  
Ambos se miraron un momento y luego escucharon un suave llanto que lentamente fue subiendo de tono y luego lo siguió un coro del resto de los bebés. Harry tomó sus anteojos de la mesita de noche y tomó su varita, encendiendo en silencio su punta.  
- Parece que fue James quien empezó - le dijo a Draco tomando su bata - él llora así - suspiró y corrió la cortina para ir con los niños.  
Draco se sentó en la cama, de un tiempo a esta parte había comenzado a sentirse muy atraído por el moreno, pero no se atrevía a intentar nada con él, no quería que lo rechazara tal como rechazó su amistad hacía siete años, pero ahora no estaría Weasley para decir algo en su contra, le dijo una vocecita desde su interior. Suspiró una vez más antes de levantarse también, tomar su bata e ir también con los niños, uno no era problema, pero sí los cinco habían comenzado a llorar, tomaría un buen rato calmarlos.  
- Sh, sh - le decía Harry a James tratando de calmarlo meciéndolo suavemente mientras el pequeño rechazaba el biberón - ¿qué pasa, amorcito?  
- Le gusta que yo lo cargue - le dijo Draco tomándolo con cuidado - ya, pequeño, papá Draco está aquí - lo meció y este se calmó recostando la cabecita en su pecho.  
- Me gustaría que el ojo interior funcionara siempre y pudiese adivinar qué quiere cada uno - suspiró Harry tomando a Lucius que era el otro que lloraba - al menos sabría a quien cargar primero y qué hacer.  
- Pero ¿eso no funciona a tu antojo? - lo miró sorprendido.  
- Por supuesto que no, según me dijo Firenze, apenas y comienza a despertar, creo que llegará el momento en que lo sienta como una verdadera maldición.  
- Bueno, James ya se calmó y se durmió ¿qué habrá pasado?  
- Bueno, creo que hay una manera de averiguarlo - dijo alzando su varita - es la primera vez que lo uso, Dumbledore me lo enseñó poco antes de morir y no lo he compartido con nadie aún - cerró los ojos y una luz celeste cubrió el lugar - es lo mismo que ayer, Kreacher estuvo aquí y asustó a James y a Lucius al acercarse a verlos de cerca - le mostró la sombra azulada del elfo que se asomaba sobre los bebés junto a las cunas - vamos a tener que hacer algo para impedir que venga a molestarlos mientras duermen, sea la hora que sea.  
- ¿No podríamos ponerles un conjuro de protección?  
- Es algo complicado encontrar los conjuros adecuados que no bloqueen los poderes nuestros ni alteren a los de los niños - le dijo - en un principio pensé que podría ser, pero la magia misma del castillo hace interferencia con ellos y no podemos bajar las defensas del castillo, dejaríamos indefensos a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts - se sentó con el bebé anulando su propio hechizo.  
- Pero debemos hacer algo para que él venga aquí y asuste a los pequeños.  
- Tendré que darle una orden directa, quizás no me acepte como amo, pero su naturaleza lo obliga a obedecerme aunque no quiera - miró a Lucius que lo miraba con sus ojos abiertos - ¿acaso no quieres volverte a dormir? - lo abrazó y siguió llorando en silencio - pobre amorcito, tienes miedo.  
- Quizás uno de los dos debiera quedarse aquí a dormir con los niños - le dijo Draco mirando a los otros bebés que dormían, al parecer sólo Lucius y James se habían despertado y visto al elfo - no vaya a ser que se le ocurra aparecerse por aquí de nuevo y los asuste.  
- Tendré que ordenarle no acercarse a los bebés ahora mismo - tomó el biberón que James no quisiera y se lo ofreció a Lucius que lo agarró a dos manos - ¿ves lo que te decía? No sé qué es lo que quieren.  
- Es que, como no fuiste tú quien los trajo al mundo, no tienes ese lazo con ellos - le acarició la mejilla al pequeño y este sonrió adormecido.  
- Entonces tú eres la mamá de esta familia - le dijo divertido.  
- No jodas - le dijo molesto sentándose en el sofá - me quedaré con los niños.  
- Necesitamos un sofá cama aquí - dijo pensativo devolviendo a Lucius a su cuna medio dormido - así podremos acompañarlos.  
- ¿Qué es un sofá cama? - lo miró preocupado.  
- Un sofá cama es un sofá que se desdobla y se convierte en cama - le dijo sentándose junto a él - algo que los muggles inventaron para ahorrar espacio.  
- Con razón no lo conozco, no sé mucho de ellos, de todas maneras.  
- Deberías intentar aprender algo de ellos. Yo estoy acostumbrado a sus cosas y no a vivir con magia, por eso me cuesta menos entenderlos, pero la magia aún me asombra, debo aprender mucho todavía.  
- Quien lo diría del salvador del mundo mágico - suspiró.  
- Bien, cuida a los pequeños mientras me hago cargo de Keacher - le dijo poniéndose de pie - evitaré que vuelva a acercarse a nuestros niños.  
- Muy bien, encárgate de evitar que ese... elfo vuelva a asustar a nuestros niños otra vez - Por cierto, en mi visión James mordió a tu madre - le dijo cerrando la puerta con suavidad para no despertar a los bebés.  
Draco suspiró mirando la puerta, le hubiese gustado que Harry le acariciara el rostro o que lo abrazara, jamás había tenido cercanía con él, excepto en quinto año cuando lo provocó y este lo dejó muy maltrecho, y no era del tipo de acercamientos que quería ahora ¿sería posible que accediera ahora, con la amenaza de su madre, a casarse con él? Rogaba que sí.

Era bastante tarde, o temprano, según se viera, cuando al fin terminó con el elfo, por lo visto Kreacher pensó que estaba libre de él ya que no lo llamó a cuidar a los bebés y decidió, por su propia cuenta, ir a visitar a una de las pocas personas que respetaba de verdad, ella, siendo que podría haber sido su dueña, le sacó toda la información que requería para quitarle a los niños.  
Molesto, entró en su habitación y fue directamente a ver a sus hijos, todos dormían plácidamente, igual que Draco, según pudo apreciar. Se acercó a él y tocó su hombro para despertarlo, pero estaba helado ¿cómo era posible si...? Y se percató que la habitación estaba helada, cosa rara, así que fue hacia la chimenea y la vio apagada y sobre las cenizas un libro que decía "El gran libro del Druida", lo tomó y encendió el fuego que de inmediato temperó la habitación, puso la rejilla y tomó con cuidado a Draco, esperaba que el fuego de su habitación no se hubiese apagado también. Metió al rubio entre las sábanas, lo cubrió hasta las orejas y se devolvió a cerciorarse que la chimenea de los bebés no fuese peligrosa antes de regresar a acostarse también luego de ver la chimenea del dormitorio de ellos.  
Miró el libro que encontrase y lo abrió con curiosidad, esperaba que no fuera magia negra, ya bastante había tenido con el príncipe mestizo el año anterior. No pudo reconocer nada de lo que allí decía, así que lo cerró cansado, debía recordar que tenía clases temprano por la mañana. Apagó la luz luego de dejar el libro en la mesilla, se quitó los antojos y se recostó contra las almohadas, iba a tener que hablar con el abogado respecto a la nueva situación de los bebés, no quería llegar al extremo de casarse con Draco, pero era la única salida que parecía estarles quedando. Miró al rubio unos minutos y luego cerró los ojos y trató de dormirse.  
De repente sintió un ruido y luego un peso estaba sobre su pecho.  
- ¿Qué diablos? - dijo tomando su varita iluminando un poco a su "atacante" y se sorprendió al ver una cabeza rubia sobre su pecho - ¿Malfoy?  
Pero el rubio estaba bien dormido y él estaba lo bastante cansado como para dejarlo donde estaba, no le haría daño a nadie que durmiera sobre su pecho y sus compañeros no se enterarían nunca lo que había pasado, esperaba.  
- A este paso, vamos a estar casados antes de navidad - suspiró apagando la luz y durmiéndose casi al instante.

Draco estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, se había despertado tan relajado, apoyado sobre una almohada que subía y bajaba con suavidad, así que abrió tamaños ojos y se alejó, una almohada no hacía aquello, así que sólo podía ser una persona, Harry, que lo había traído de la habitación de los bebés, lo había acostado y él, dormido seguramente, se había abrazado a su costado y este lo había dejado dormir allí. Pero no quería que las cosas fuesen así, no, quería que él lo abrazara por cuenta propia.  
- Ya despertaste - le dijo Harry y Draco se cubrió el rostro con las sábanas - ¿pasa algo malo? - se enderezó mirándolo intrigado.  
- Lo de anoche, yo no quería ¿sabes? - dijo tratando de no sonar avergonzado.  
- Estabas dormido y no quise molestarte - le dijo Harry restándole importancia - pero debo informarte algo, anoche estuve hablando con Kreacher mucho rato - suspiró - por lo que me dijo, pensó que lo había liberado al no llamarlo a ayudarme a cuidar a los pequeños, así que se dirigió a tu madre en venganza por no quererlo ¿sabes que se reía mientras me lo contaba? Además, le ha estado contando de nuestras actividades diarias a tu madre, le ha dicho que vives con nosotros, a que horas los pequeños están sin magos a su alrededor y muchas otras cosas con todo lujo de detalles.  
- Y eso mi madre puede tratar de usarlo en nuestra contra ¿verdad?  
- Es poco lo que podemos hacer para evitar que nos los quite, de momento le he escrito a Tonks para que ponga a su madre de nuestra parte, pero eso también puede ser un arma de doble filo - suspiró - si nosotros pareciéramos algo dispuestos a ceder la custodia, sólo les facilitaríamos el trabajo a tus padres - dijo bajándose de la cama - también le escribí al abogado, espero respuesta con tu lechuza, la mía fue con Tonks.  
- ¿Quién es Tonks? - le dijo imitándolo, los niños pronto se despertarían.  
- Nyphandora Tonks es la hija de tu tía Andrómeda - le sonrió - ella es un mago metamórfico ¿sabes? Suele usar el cabello color rosa.  
- Vaya - le dijo un tanto sorprendido.  
- Venga, que el quinteto de llorones está por comenzar con el concierto.  
Los dos fueron a la habitación de los bebés y Harry consiguió tomar a Lucius antes que comenzara a gritar despertando a sus hermanos, excepto que de todas maneras el pequeño Barthy estaba despierto, pero llorando casi en silencio.  
- ¡Ma! - gritó al ver a Draco tendiéndole los brazos y el rubio, antes de darse cuenta, lo estaba sacando de la cuna - Ma.  
- Hasta ellos saben que eres la mamá - dijo Harry y al ver la mirada del rubio sonrió - no te enfades, te ha dedicado su primera palabra.  
- Pues no es nada divertido que ellos piensen que soy su madre.  
- Ma - le dijo Alcius jalándole la bata.  
- Ma - repitieron a coro los otros tres.  
- Por mayoría de votos eres la mamá - le sonrió Harry.  
- Es lo único que saben decir - le dijo convencido - de seguro cuando te señalen a ti, si es que lo hacen - dijo con maldad - te dicen lo mismo.  
Harry se sonrió, quizás Draco estuviera en lo cierto, pero también podía equivocarse, se dijo.  
Una lechuza entró por la ventana y se posó en el hombro de Draco pero ofreciéndole la carta a Harry que la tomó de su pico y luego se marchó.  
- Es la carta del abogado - le dijo abriéndola.

/Estimado señor Potter:  
He estado pensando en el problema que me plantea en su carta y debo decirle que la Sra. Malfoy no les deja muchas alternativas de lucha, quizás su marido esté acusado de ser mortifago, pero sigue siendo un hombre muy poderoso.  
Con respecto a lo de la Sra. Andrómeda Tonks, si, es una buena idea, ella tendría muy buenas posibilidades de conseguir la custodia, sin embargo, en una corte mágica, estaría en su contra que su marido es un muggle, aunque quizás la ayudara que su hija pertenezca el ministerio. Mi mejor recomendación sería que realizaran un enlace, es conveniente para ambos y para los bebés que la corte los vea como una familia bien avenida, ya que ambos son ricos, pero pesa en su contra su juventud y que estén solteros. No necesariamente sería un matrimonio, sino que más bien sería un contrato de protección mutua que incluiría a sus hijos. Quizás pueda ir un día de estos a visitarlos y mostrarles el contrato de enlace.  
Por cierto, el joven Draco tiene el mismo problema de su padre, excepto que, al casarse con usted, él quedaría automáticamente limpio de todo tipo de cargos por su participación en eventos de la guerra y su utilización de magia oscura./

Draco miró a Harry, no quería que pensara que estaba ansioso de aceptar la propuesta del abogado, pero le gustaría que la tomara.  
- ¿Qué opinas, Malfoy? - le dijo bajando la carta.  
- Que no tenemos muchas opciones - dijo sentándose con Alcius en sus rodillas mientras este se tomaba su leche - quizás fuera bueno que nos enlazáramos, no sirvo de mucho con el expediente manchado ¿verdad?  
- Tienes razón - suspiró y alejó la nota de James que pretendía morderla - cuando llegue Hedwig le enviaré una nota para que nos traiga el famoso contrato - guardó la carta en le bolsillo y levantó a James - y tú vas a tener que dejar de morder todo lo que llega a tu alcance - lo amenazó con un dedo pero este se lo atrapó y lo mordió - no hay caso contigo - se quejó.  
- Así no vamos a necesitar un perro que muerda a los intrusos - se rió Draco.  
- No me hace gracia - le dijo Harry alejándose de los niños - ninguna gracia.  
Draco lo siguió un segundo con la mirada y se preguntó por qué había metido la pata, no lo comprendía en realidad, Harry era muy sensible en cuanto a la mención de los perros.  
- Tonto, su padrino se transformaba en perro, por eso se enojó contigo - se dijo molesto - voy a tener que disculparme con él si quiero que se case conmigo por las buenas, pero ¿cómo se hace? - dejó al bebé que ya se había bebido su leche en el corralito y se dirigió a la habitación donde de seguro Harry ya se estaba vistiendo para ir al gran comedor - lo siento - dijo luego de mirarlo unos largos segundos - no quise herirte.  
Harry se volteó a mirarlo extrañado y se sonrió, Malfoy le estaba pidiendo disculpas y eso ya era mucho para el rubio.  
- No te preocupes, debería tratar de ser menos sensible al respecto, pero es que aún no asimilo muy bien que perdí a Sirius, él era muy importante para mí - ¿Lo amabas? - dijo tratando de tragarse el nudo de los celos en la garganta, le dolía que pensara en cualquier persona del pasado.  
- Claro que sí - suspiró - él fue el único padre que tuve.  
Draco tuvo que contener su alegría, se había estado imaginando otro tipo de relación entre ellos, debía sacar su mente de las alcantarillas, se dijo. Desvió la mirada, se sentía muy tonto en ocasiones.  
- Estaba pensando - le dijo Harry metiéndose los faldones de la camisa en la cintura de los pantalones - que quizás no fuera necesario que nos casáramos entre nosotros, cualquiera de los dos se puede casar con alguien más.  
Draco sintió que la sangre le hervía de puro imaginarse a su amado Harry perteneciéndole a alguien más, que otra persona tocase su piel de la misma forma en que él quería hacerlo. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacarse tan fea imagen de la mente, Harry era suyo. Suspiró sentándose en la cama para cambiarse de ropa ¿desde cuando era que pensaba en el moreno como suyo? Desde el día que vio aquellos niños siendo arrullados por su dulce voz.  
- Eso le daría a mi padre las excusas que necesita para reclamar la custodia de sus herederos - dijo al fin - además, dudo que si yo me casara con alguien, esa persona aceptara compartirme a mí o a los niños, nadie de mi casa te querría tener cerca de cualquiera de nosotros.  
.- A mí no me molestaría compartir a mi pareja con sus hijos - le dijo Harry mirándolo por el espejo mientras se colocaba la corbata - menos sí sé que a él no le interesa el otro padre.  
"He allí el problema, todos en mi casa saben que me gustas" suspiró de nuevo.  
- Tú eres un Gryffindor, Potter, muy distinto a lo que somos los de mi casa, si no te haz fijado - le dijo pensativo - nosotros tendemos a ser egoístas, no solemos compartir lo nuestro con nadie, menos nuestros afectos.  
- Supongo que es verdad - le dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama - Parkinson me dijo que eras suyo y que iba a recuperarte a como diera lugar ¿son novios?  
- ¿Con esa bruja? - se rió - ella, desde que nos conocemos, que ambiciona ser la siguiente señora Malfoy, pero a mi madre no le agrada para nada.  
- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no si ella es de sangre pura? - le dijo con curiosidad mirándolo a los ojos.  
- Las pocas veces que ha ido a mi casa se ha dedicado a coquetearle descaradamente a mi padre, así que está catalogada de ofrecida por mi madre.  
- Es lo que los muggles llaman una vampiresa, devoradora de hombres.  
- Los Vampiros le chupan la sangre a los humanos - le dijo Draco.  
- Ellos lo saben - vio como Draco terminaba de arreglarse frente al espejo - pero las mujeres de esa raza tienen fama de lujuriosas, más que chupar sangre les gusta robarle la vitalidad sexual a los hombres - sonrió - al menos eso creen ellos - le ayudó a acomodarse la corbata - a muchos hombres les agradaría encontrarse con una de esas mujeres, dicen que son muy bellas.  
- Pues te diré que las verdaderas vampiresas no son ni remotamente a como los muggles creen que son - le dijo el rubio molesto por las palabras de Harry - son igual que muchas otras mujeres, pero esqueléticas, pálidas y feas, y eso que vi muchas.  
- Supongo que sí, pero crecí con una visión romántica de ellas - le sonrió - estás listo, vamos a desayunar, tenemos DCAO a primera y dudo que Snape me perdone que llegue tarde, la última vez casi lo mato.  
- No le hagas caso, como sabe que te molesta mucho.  
- Si pudiera, lo haría, pero he estado demasiado cerca de hacerlo reventar últimamente, no controlo toda mi magia, supongo que es... - suspiró - olvídalo, tengo que solucionar mi problema solo.  
- Casi soy tu pareja, tengo derecho a saber lo que te pasa - le exigió.  
- Bueno - suspiró poniéndose de pie y paseándose alrededor del rubio - desde muy pequeño, cada vez que he tenido un acceso de ira, he roto cosas. Cuando estaba en tercer año, la tía Marge empezó a ofender a mis padres, ella no los conoció, pero decía que mi madre había sido una loca que se había casado con el gandul de mi padre, que seguramente estaba borracho cuando se mataron en un accidente, que yo no era más que un estorbo... En fin, creo que tu padre estaría de acuerdo en algunas cosas con ella. Sin embargo, mi rabia fue tanta que la inflé y luego me escapé de casa, como estaría de enojado que estaba dispuesto a usar mi varita para librarme de mis tíos, pese a que ya tenía una amonestación anterior de parte del ministerio.  
- Esos muggles deben ser terriblemente desagradables - susurró.  
- Pues esa no era la primera vez, ya antes había reventado algunos cristales y otras cosas por simples accesos de ira, claro que yo no sabía que era mago en ese tiempo, menos sabía que era parsel cuando hablaba con las serpientes.  
- ¿Cómo es que tú puedes hablar parsel y el sombrero seleccionador te puso en Gryffindor?  
- Fue porque yo no quería estar en Slytherin - se encogió de hombros - pero de un tiempo a esta parte mi temperamento se me sale de control, ya lo has visto, o me transformo en león o inflo a las personas, como hice con algunos mortifagos durante la batalla final - se detuvo - la diferencia radica en que cuando me transformo en león puedo razonar, y cuando inflo a una persona pierdo el control por completo, y le prometí a Dumbledore que no le haría daño a Snape, pasara lo que pasara.  
- Quizás deberías dejar que el mal genio te la gane y transformarte en león delante de Severus, quizás así te deje en paz de una buena vez.  
- ¿Y que después se lo diga a Asbursual? Ese me odia tanto o más que Snape, si lo dejo, hará que me expulsen, aunque dudo que Mcgonogall lo dejase echarme del colegio - se detuvo en la puerta - mejor nos olvidamos de eso y vamos a desayunar.  
- Quizás debiéramos pedir el desayuno aquí, no sería bueno dejar a los elfos solos, podría aparecerse mi madre y tratar de llevárselos ¿no?  
- Recuerda mi sueño, venía con Snape y él no puede faltar al desayuno.  
- De acuerdo, creo que estoy un poco paranoico - suspiró.  
- Eres una buena madre - le sonrió tomándolo de la mano llevándolo a la habitación de los bebés - ellos estarán bien ¿verdad, Winky?  
- Señor, Winky cuidará muy bien a los niños, señor - le dijo ella servicial.  
- ¿Ves? - le dio un beso en la frente - nosotros iremos a tomar desayuno, Winky, Dobby debe de estar por llegar, los niños ya comieron, pero hay que cambiarlos - le recomendó y salieron hacia el gran comedor.

La mañana había sido especialmente tranquilo, cosa que le causó extrañeza a Harry, no era normal que Snape no lo ridiculizara delante de los demás y si bien no le dio puntos a su casa, eso sí que habría sido un milagro, aceptó tranquilamente las respuestas acertadas de Hermione ¿estaba en un mundo alterno, estaba soñando o, en definitiva, se había vuelto loco? Porque no comprendía nada.  
- Te noto algo extraño, Potter - le dijo Draco preocupado mientras caminaban juntos hacia las mazmorras para las clases de pociones.  
- Es que Snape no me molestó en toda la clase ¿estará enfermo? - le dijo Harry intrigado.  
- Mm, tienes razón, algo le debe de haber pasado - admitió comprendiéndolo - no será que.  
- No seas paranoico, me conseguí su horario del día de hoy, la única hora que tiene libre es cuando yo estoy en herbología, pero esa hora tú la tienes libre ¿o me equivoco?  
- Entonces, iré a hacer las tareas a nuestra habitación - asintió.  
Entraron en el salón y se sentaron juntos frente a uno de los calderos sacando sus libros de pociones avanzadas de séptimo año, Harry estaba pensando en lo que harían esa clase cuando una nueva visión vino a él.

/Un perro negro, tan oscuro como la noche, caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio con un palo en el hocico, pero no era un perro común y corriente... /

- Harry ¿pasa algo malo? - le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro Hermione al pasar - te sentaste con Malfoy otra vez.  
- No, es sólo que me gusta trabajar con él - sonrió a medias - después ¿podemos conversar? Es algo importante.  
- Claro, Harry, sabes que siempre puedes contar con tus amigos - le dijo ella.  
El profesor Slughorn entró en la clase y todos lo miraron atentamente.  
- Mis queridos muchachos, hoy prepararemos una poción muy especial llamada "Sicarius" - se paró frente al pizarrón y escribió el nombre - ¿alguien sabe?  
Hermione y Harry levantaron la mano y el macizo profesor se sonrió al ver a dos de sus alumnos favoritos atentos a sus palabras y, como es lógico, le dio la preferencia a Harry, para enfado de Hermione.  
- Sicarius es una poción que convierte a quien la bebe en la persona que más odia por alrededor de 24 horas, sin embargo, está considerada dentro del rango de los venenos, porque el más mínimo error en su elaboración y se convierte en el veneno más potente, puede tardar sólo segundos en matar.  
- Muy bien, 10 puntos para Gryffindor - sonrió - alguien me puede decir por qué está dentro de nuestros planes de estudio.  
- Porque, de ser capaces de crear correctamente esta poción, podemos calificar para curadores - dijo Draco sin pensar.  
- Muy bien, señor Malfoy, se contagió de la genialidad de Harry - le sonrió - 10 puntos para Slytherin.  
- Ni que Draco no fuera capaz de saber cosas por si mismo - dijo Nott.  
- Empecemos a trabajar - dijo el profesor sin haber escuchado las palabras del Slytherin - cada cual hará su mejor intento y la probaremos en esta roca.  
- ¿Esa no es una piedra imitadora? - dijo Harry intrigado.  
- ¿La conoces? - dijo el profesor divertido - también se le conoce como permutadora¿sabes por qué? - negó con la cabeza - ¿señorita Granger?  
- El mago que sea capaz de dominar su poder tendrá poderes mágicos extraordinarios, sin embargo, no se sabe de nadie que lo haya conseguido aún.  
- Exactamente, otros 10 puntos para Gryffindor - asintió - y por lo mismo no se sabe qué clase de poderes le daría al mago.  
- ¿Por qué usaremos esa piedra, señor? - dijo Ernie McMillan.  
- Porque con esta piedra podemos descubrir qué es veneno y que no, se tiende a poner oscura cuando se trata de un veneno, y se pone dorada ante una poción bien realizada, así sabremos quien puede hacer Sicarius - explicó - abran sus libros en la página 24.  
Y la clase se sumió en un silencio absoluto mientras cada alumno se sumía en su trabajo, bien sabían que si alguno llegaba a lograr que la famosa piedra se pusiera dorada, podía significar un punto base para los exámenes de EXTASIS a fin de año, lo que le permitiría iniciarlo con cierta ventaja y obtener mejores posibilidades de aprobar con buenas o excelentes calificaciones.  
- Bien, dejemos las cosas a un lado - ordenó y todos los fuegos fueron apagados de una vez - empezaremos por aquí - dijo sumergiendo la piedra en el caldero de un muchacho de Ravenclaw, pero se puso gris - fue un buen intento - le dijo y se acercó al de su compañero, pero pasó exactamente lo mismo - lástima - suspiró.  
Uno a uno fue revisando las pociones hasta llegar a la poción de Nott, en ella la piedra brilló, pero negra como un carbón.  
- Le salió el veneno más poderoso de todos - le dijo preocupado - está muy bien, un solo error - le dijo y puso la piedra en la poción de Zabbini y esta intentó brillar en dorado - excelente, sólo le faltó tiempo - se acercó a Draco y la piedra brilló en dorado - es fantástico, punto para el EXTASIS - lo felicitó y puso la piedra en el caldero de Harry, la piedra primero se puso opaca y luego se tornó totalmente brillante, casi parecía un pedazo de sol - excelente, excelente, también punto para el EXTASIS - se paseo por el salón, la poción de Ernie se puso dorada opaca, la de Ron la puso amarillenta y la de Hermione la puso dorada - vaya 3 estudiantes calificados, está muy bien.  
Sonó la campana en ese momento y los alumnos recogieron sus cosas para ir a la siguiente clase.  
- Te espero en nuestra habitación - le dijo Draco a Harry por lo bajo mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba. Harry cogió las suyas y se acercó a sus amigos.  
- Quisiera contarles algo - les dijo mientras caminaban hacia afuera rumbo a los invernaderos - tuve una visión anoche.  
- Espero que Malfoy no te esté causando problemas - le dijo Hermione.  
- En realidad son sus padres - suspiró Harry - ellos saben que en un juicio tienen pocas opciones de quitarnos a los niños, pero ellos buscan otros medios para quedarse con ellos, en especial Narcisa.  
- ¿Y qué se supone que pretende hacerle ella? - dijo Hermione.  
- Secuestrarse a los bebés con la ayuda de Kreacher y Snape.  
- Pero eso sería terrible, con su carácter en formación, los padres de Malfoy serían una pésima influencia para ellos - dijo la chica preocupada - supongo que le dijiste al abogado respecto a esa posibilidad ¿no?  
- Claro que sí, me respondió de inmediato, pero me dice que la mejor posibilidad que tenemos de conservarlos es limpiando el expediente de Malfoy.  
- ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a conseguirlo? - le dijo el pelirrojo.  
- Sólo hay una forma - Harry dudaba en decirles, temía que ellos se opusieran, pero por sus hijos debía hacerlo, aunque perdiera a sus mejores amigos - que me case o enlace con él - dijo al fin.  
- Ya lo sospechaba - dijo la castaña - nadie podría discutir su integridad siendo de manera oficial tu pareja.  
- Ese hurón tiene mucha suerte - dijo Ron tratando de asimilar las palabras de su amigo - siempre tiene lo que quiere y siempre ha querido a Harry.  
- Aún no me decido, pero el abogado nos propuso un contrato matrimonial, ello nos podría ayudar si algún día encontramos a aquella persona con quien queramos compartir nuestras vidas de verdad.  
- No me hace mucha gracia que tengas que casarte con el hurón - insistió Ron - esperaba que te casaras con Ginny.  
- ¿No nos habías dicho que le ibas a decir a Tonks que le pidiera a su madre solicitara la custodia de los niños?  
- El abogado me dijo que pesaba en su contra que su esposo sea muggle - le dijo - aunque también es posible que los Malfoy desistieran de quitárnoslos bajo la posibilidad que un muggle los criara.  
- Creo, Harry, que es mejor que te cases con Malfoy, por mucho que no nos guste, los bebés merecen tener a sus dos padres juntos.

Esa mañana de sábado Harry recibió una copia del contrato vinculante que ellos debían firmar, era casi como un matrimonio, pero este contrato tendría validez sólo dentro del mundo mágico, no así en el mundo de los muggles, pero como a la mayoría de los magos no les importaba mucho aquello, estaría bien. Además, debía tener en cuenta que los muggles eran más bien homofóbicos, sí que dudaba que aceptaran la unión de una pareja del mismo sexo, y ¿cómo explicarían la presencia de los cinco bebés? Ni modo de decirles que habían nacido a causa de la magia, o los tachaban de locos y los mandaban a un manicomio o los acusaban de quién sabe qué cosas.  
- Me pregunto qué diría Sirius al respecto - dijo en voz alta dejando el pergamino sobre la mesa - me gustaría tanto que estuviera aquí.  
- Parece que estás hablando solito, Potter - le dijo Draco sentándose frente a él - ¿qué tienes allí?  
- El contrato vinculante de protección - se lo entregó - me parece justo todo lo que allí se señala, en especial la última cláusula, pero sigo sin estar convencido por completo al respecto - suspiró - son cinco años los que estaremos amarrados el uno al otro ¿qué pasará si antes de ese tiempo encontramos a la persona con la que verdaderamente queramos compartir nuestras vidas? Está bastante claro que no hay manera de anular ese contrato y que debemos llevarlo hasta que venza por sí mismo.  
- Parece que no has considerado la posibilidad que nos enamoremos el uno del otro - dijo el rubio en voz baja dolido por las palabras del moreno.  
- Malfoy ¿qué haz dicho? - preguntó Harry no muy convencido de lo que oyó.  
- Olvídalo - suspiró terminado de leer el contrato - no nos han dejado muchas salidas ¿verdad? - apartó la mirada y se puso de pie - entonces ¿te explicó él qué debemos hacer para que sea válido ante las leyes mágicas?  
- Debemos ir al ministerio de magia con dos testigos, de preferencia magos de reconocida reputación - le explicó - creo que la Profesora McGonogall podría servir en ese aspecto, al menos como testigo de mi parte, tú debes conseguir a alguien más - le indicó.  
- ¿A quién diantre podría recurrir? Sí el único mago adulto que conozco es Severus y él no va a querer que nos enlacemos ni de broma - suspiró - y tampoco puedo recurrir a mis padres, el resto de los magos que conocí son mortifagos y están en Azkaban.  
- Quizás pudiéramos recurrir al Sr. Weasley, como él trabaja en el ministerio, no creo que sea complicado para él, o quizás Tonks, de todas maneras es tu prima y como es aurora.  
- Me parece bien ella, así arreglamos los problemas de familia - asintió - pero ¿cómo vamos a llevar a los bebés allí?  
- No los podemos llevar - dijo Harry pensativo - el abogado dijo que existía la posibilidad que intentaran quitárnoslos en ese momento.  
- ¡Pero no podemos dejarlos solos aquí, mi madre intentaría robarlos!  
- Lo sé - suspiró - debemos dejarlos con algún mago adulto a cargo - se paseó alrededor de Draco - no puede ser alguno de mis compañeros.  
- ¿Por qué no? De seguro ellos los cuidarían muy bien. - Snape los reduciría rápidamente con un par de palabras y de seguro perderíamos muchos puntos si no le hicieran caso - movió la cabeza - debe ser alguien a quien él no amedrente.  
- ¿Alguien de afuera del colegio?  
- No, levantaría sospechas - miró por la ventana - creo que sólo nos queda una persona.  
- ¿No te referirás a Hagrid? - dijo espantado.  
- Era un buen amigo de mis padres y estaría muy feliz de cuidarlos.  
- ¡Ese semigigante es un peligro público¿Acaso no recuerdas la clase de animales que le gusta criar?  
- Dumbledore me dijo una vez que le confiaría su vida, fue él quien me sacó de las ruinas de la casita donde murieron mis padres ¿sabes? Confío plenamente en él, aunque parezca un poco extraño - lo defendió - estoy seguro que él los cuidará muy bien y tu madre no podría hacer nada contra él ¿verdad?  
- ¿Y por qué no le decimos a mi prima que venga y los cuide?  
- Eso sí que sería un peligro, aparte que sería sospechoso que viniera un auror al colegio, ella es muy torpe, tiende a tener muchos accidentes, siempre está rompiendo cosas ¿te imaginas que sería de los bebés con ella?  
- De acuerdo, dejémoslos con Hagrid, pero si les llega a pasar algo malo va a ser culpa tuya ¿entendido?  
- Pareces gallina clueca - se sonrió - los niños estarán bien. Además, no nos tomará tanto tiempo el cumplir ese trámite ¿sabes?  
- Es que nunca nos hemos alejado tanto de ellos - se defendió.  
- Si, te entiendo - le sonrió acariciando su mejilla al detenerse junto a él - yo también los quiero mucho y me preocupo por ellos, después de todos son nuestros hijos, aunque no nacieran de un modo natural.  
- ¿Y cuándo iremos a casarnos? - dijo tratando de controlarse para no cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la caricia en su rostro, un Malfoy no se deja llevar por las emociones ¿verdad? Pero no podía auto convencerse fácilmente. - Le preguntaré a la directora, iremos con permiso ya que ella nos acompañará, le diré a Hagrid y fijaremos la fecha ¿te parece? - se separó y Draco se sintió abandonado sin su caricia.  
- Muy bien, siempre y cuando no esperes que lleve vestido de novia - le dijo.  
- No, dudo que ambos podamos vestirnos de manera adecuada - suspiró Harry volviendo a sentarse junto a la mesa.  
- Ya cuando nos casemos en serio lo haremos - dijo Draco sin demostrar lo dolido que estaba con lo extraño de la situación, él si se quería casar en serio.

Harry había vuelto a ver a aquel perro negro que salía de la sala de los misterios en el ministerio, desde aquella sala en la que estaba el famoso velo en el que había caído Sirius, pero ¿no habían dicho que su padrino había muerto? Era imposible revivir a los muertos, ninguna magia podía hacerlo ¿verdad? Se sentó en el borde de la cama y sacó del cajón del velador el libro del druida y comenzó a ojearlo de un poco. Algo llamó su atención, así que movió las hojas hacia atrás para revisar de nuevo los antecedentes que precedían aquel conjuro que decía le permitiría comunicarse con los muertos. Para ello necesitaba algunas cuantas cosas, como, por ejemplo, un artefacto mágico que hubiese pertenecido al muerto al que quería convocar, una prenda que hubiese usado y un pariente cercano de este.  
- Podría llamar a mi papá - dijo Harry pensativo - tengo su capa de invisibilidad, eso cumple con los dos primeros requisitos y la tercera la cumplo yo ¿será posible comunicarme con él?  
- ¿Potter, estás aquí? - preguntó Draco y Harry escondió el libro antes que este corriera la cortina y se asomara - nos han dado la fecha para el enlace - le mostró el papel - dentro de tres días.  
- Que bueno - le dijo desanimado - pero deberías dejar de llamarme por mi apellido, pronto estaremos casados y soy el padre de tus hijos ¿sabes?  
- Es que no es fácil quitarse la costumbre, P... Harry - se corrigió - nos hemos tratado tanto tiempo así, debemos aprender a tratarnos mejor ¿verdad?  
- Pues he notado que haz cambiado muchísimo, Mal... Draco - se sonrió al corregirse - ya no pareces el muchachito pedante y pretencioso que se me acercó en el tren ofreciéndome una "adecuada" amistad.  
- ¿No te vas a olvidar nunca de eso? - le dijo sorprendido.  
- Por supuesto que no, eras un niño hermoso, pero tu actitud arruinó tu belleza, pero ahora eres un joven hermoso que no cometerá el mismo error ¿verdad?  
- Así que piensas que soy hermoso - dijo complacido.  
- Bueno, todos dicen que eres hermoso pero que estás vacío, sólo que yo sé que no es así, que bajo esa fea actitud que tomas con todo el mundo eres un joven con un gran y adorable corazón.  
- No jodas - le dijo ofendido y ruborizado.  
- Típico de ti, no quieres pensar que puedes ser una buena persona - le dijo sonriendo - ¿sabes? Es lo que me gusta de ti, nunca finges ser lo que no eres, si alguien no te gusta, lo dices y ya, poco te importa lo que piensen los demás.  
- Fui educado para ser así, es difícil para mí cambiar.  
- Yo no quiero que cambies - se levantó de la cama - sólo quiero pedirte que trates de no ser como tu padre o como Snape ¿de acuerdo?  
- ¿Qué tienes contra mi padrino?  
- ¿No es bastante lógico? - suspiró deteniéndose a su lado - siempre me anda buscando para que le responda, supongo que es algo relacionado con mi padre, pero debería tratar de superarlo, apenas y conocí a mi padre, nada de lo que él le haya hecho en el pasado merece que se vengue en mí ¿no crees?  
- Bueno, él nunca nos dirá que fue - suspiró el rubio - ni tampoco se te ocurra tratar de preguntarle al respecto.  
- Ni de broma, de seguro me manda al infierno antes que contestarme.  
- Olvidémonos de eso y hagamos los preparativos para nuestra salida, no podemos espera a última hora para arreglar las cosas ¿verdad?  
- Sólo espero que mi madre no se entere que iremos a Londres dentro de unos días, sería terrible si ella tratase de.  
- Le pedí al abogado que todo se hiciera con la mayor discreción posible y me dijo que así sería, sólo que él me advirtió que tu padre tiene compradas a muchas personas dentro del ministerio como para que no se entere luego que estuvimos allí casándonos.  
- Mi padre siempre ha sabido colocar el oro en las manos adecuadas - dijo Draco pensativo - aunque yo podría aprovecharme un poco de obtener favores en su nombre, ellos no podrían saber que mi padre no está de acuerdo.  
- No lo hagas, eso sería ponernos a su altura y serías un mal ejemplo para nuestros hijos - lo regañó - haremos las cosas a la buena.  
- Un Slytherin haciendo las cosas como Gryffindor - negó con la cabeza poco convencido - de seguro se estará retorciendo en su tumba ¿no te parece?  
- Quizás - admitió - pero de momento las cosas deben hacerse de la mejor manera para evitar problemas.  
- Sea - aceptó - vamos a casarnos dentro de tres días, le mandaré una nota a mi prima mientras tú vas a hablar con la directora y con tu amigo semi gigante.  
- Draco ¿estás seguro que quieres hacer este enlace conmigo?  
- Harry, por sobre todas las cosas, quiero conservar a mi familia unida ¿entiendes? Nadie nos separará de nuestros hijos.  
- Muy bien, entonces iré a hablar con Hagrid - le dijo y salió de la habitación, pero mientras caminaba por los pasillos, la visión se reapareció más nitida que antes.

/Un gran perro negro, que caminaba con un palo delgado en el hocico, pero no era un simple palo lo que portaba, era una varita mágica, salió de la sala de los misterios en el ministerio, antes había visto al mismo animal y se había asustado lo suficiente para creer que era augurios de muerte, pero sabía que no era un animal, sino un animago no registrado. De repente el animal se alzó en dos patas tomando con sus extremidades superiores, ahora transformados en brazos humanos, la varita y una luz iluminaba el lugar./

¿Qué diantre significaba todo aquello¿Acaso su padrino, Sirius Black, en verdad no había muerto luego de caer tras el velo aquella tarde fatal? Movió la cabeza en silencio de forma negativa tratando de despejarse y siguió su camino sin comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza, había visto muchas cosas raras, pero no le agradaba nada ver cosas que jamás serían ni podían ser verdad ¿o no?

Continuará

Perdonen que tardara tanto en actualizar, pero es que tengo otros proyectos por allí y no había tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir, sólo espero que haya valido la pena la espera.  
He tenido muchos comentarios y quiero darles las gracias por ellos, lamento no responderlos aquí, pero sería un queso hacerlo, sin embargo, quiero decirles que gracias a ellos esta historia continúa, yo creía que no valía el esfuerzo de seguirla porque era muy fome, pero es la que mejor recepción ha tenido en el primer capítulo. Muchas gracias.  
Shio Chang.  
Por cierto, visiten mi fotolog en donde de momento sólo están los merodeadores, pero tendré más en cuanto me posteen. 


	3. Enlace temporal

Bebidormiens, poción mal hecha

Perdonen la tardanza, espero que la espera valga la pena, intentaré desarrollar mejor la historia a partir de este momento. Quiero dar las gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra tenerlos.  
Explicaré un poco las cosas, Harry no controla las visiones, pero ellas siempre serán veraces y sí, he decidido revivir a Sirius para fastidiar a cierto profesor, por lo que también entraran al juego otros personajes.  
Ah, y quedan todos invitados a ser testigos del enlace de los niños bellos, si quieren pueden tomar todas las fotos que quieran, siempre que no las traten de publicar en ningún diario o periódico sensacionalista ¿ok?

Enlace temporal

El día del enlace amaneció soleado, pese a que hacía frío. Harry estaba de pie en la puerta dando instrucciones a Dobby mientras esperaban la llegada de Hagrid, a quien ya de antemano había dejado un kilo de las mismas para evitar cualquier percance con los niños, no era que no confiara en él, pero bien sabía que el semi gigante era de lo más confiado y no se podían permitir que, aprovechado su ausencia, intentaran secuestrarlos, aunque sospechaba que no iba a ser una tarea fácil dado que sus pequeños estaban en una fase de lo más llorona, de seguro se ganaban, aparte de la mordida de James, un coro inacabable de llantos que sólo Draco era capaz de acabar.  
- Me preocupa eso de dejarlos solitos - dijo el rubio mirando a sus hijos.  
- Pareces gallina clueca - sonrió Harry divertido - a Hagrid le confiaría mi vida, es más, ya se la confiaron cuando yo era un bebé ¿sabías? Él me sacó de las ruinas de la casita de mis padres - suspiró.  
- Pero eras un solo bebé, no cinco - le recordó.  
- Para eso están Dobby y Winky - le dijo abrazándolo - además, más tarde vendrán Hermione y Ron - le informó.  
- Pues tus amigos del alma no podrían hacer mucho contra Severus y mi madre.  
- Pero primero que nada, ellos tendrían que saber que no estamos - le dijo - y le he prohibido a Kreacher salir de las cocinas sin mi permiso expreso.  
- Espero que no encuentre la forma de esquivar tus órdenes, Potty - le dijo con sarcasmo - siempre hay formas de esquivar algo así.  
- Sabes, Draco, odio que me llames así - le dijo entre dientes.  
- ¡Papi! - lo llamó Lucius y ambos se volvieron sorprendidos hacia el pequeño.  
- No puede ser, a mí me llama Ma - se quejó el rubio.  
- Pues creo que es porque nos llamábamos por nuestros apellidos - dijo divertido comprendiendo al fin - tú me llamas Potty, muy parecido a papi para ellos, y yo te llamo Malfoy, así que ellos toman solo el inicio de tu apellido porque quizás es demasiado complicado para ellos.  
- Así que no soy su mamá, sino Malfoy de modo infantil.  
- Exacto - sonrió Harry - pero de todas maneras me llaman papi a mí.  
- Te detesto - le dijo amoscado - vamos, no quiero llegar tarde, la directora nos espera para irnos al ministerio, cuanto antes estemos allí, antes estaremos de regreso con nuestro bebés.  
- Pareces ansioso de casarte conmigo - dijo siguiéndolo pero el rubio ya le había dado la espalda y no pudo ver el fuerte rubor que cubrió su rostro.

En la oficina de registro de matrimonios y enlaces del ministerio Harry esperaba ansioso que llegara el juez que los casaría, no era que quisiera ser el esposo del rubio pesado, pero sentía que en cualquier momento sus pequeños podían ser, al menos ellos harían el intento, secuestrados, pese a haber puesto a Hagrid a cuidarlos. Y era eso lo que más odiaba Harry de sus visiones, que nunca daban los detalles suficientes para poder tomar las medidas correctas.  
- Este hombre se está demorando demasiado - dijo McGonogall molesta - pensará que tenemos todo el día para esperarlo.  
En eso entró un hombre mayor en la oficina con un gran libro debajo del brazo, seguido por Nyphandora Tonks, que le sonrió a Harry y a Draco que la miraba asombrado, pero fingía no hacerle caso.  
- Ella es castaña, pero no le gusta el color de cabello y lo cambia de ese color - le informó Harry al rubio - es tu prima.  
- Con razón fue borrada de la familia - le dijo en voz baja.  
- Bueno, ya estamos aquí - carraspeó el juez - procedamos a realizar el enlace - agregó abriendo el libro frente a los jóvenes - los señores Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy ¿verdad? - ellos asintieron - sus testigos.  
- Minerva McGonogall, de parte de Harry Potter - dijo la profesora.  
- Nyphandora Tonks, de parte de Draco Malfoy - dijo la aurora.  
El juez miró su pluma y ella anotó todo lo dicho, así que procedió a iniciar la lectura del documento oficial que los convertiría en esposos durante un plazo no mayor a cinco años, dejando claro la cláusula final en la que ambos se comprometían a no terminar su relación conyugal hasta que se cumplieran cinco años, pero en el caso que nacieran más hijos de esa unión el matrimonio se haría permanente dejando la opción del divorcio solo en casos extremos.  
"Está loco, con cinco hijos ¿para qué querríamos más?" pensó Harry divertido.  
"Mm, me gustaría que el siguiente fuera una nena" pensó Draco mirando de reojo a Harry "en especial su es tan bella como Harry y hereda sus ojos", suspiró.  
- Si ambos están de acuerdo con todo lo antes leído, procedan a firmar el documento, recuerden que es un contrato vinculante que ninguno de los dos puede romper hasta que se cumpla el plazo acordado.  
Harry tomó la pluma y firmó, sentía que esto podía ser un error ¿qué pasaría si Draco se enamoraba antes de ese plazo? El contrato no les daba salida en ese aspecto, pero era por el bien de sus pequeños. Una vez estampado su nombre, le entregó la pluma a Draco que puso la suya con seguridad, al menos él tenía la certeza y la intención de conquistar al moreno que al cerrarse el libro sería su esposo por los próximos cinco años. Le entregó la pluma a la profesora y luego ella se la entregó a Tonks, con lo que el contrato se completó y el juez cerró el libro haciendo el contrato válido con la aparición de los anillos de oro en las manos de los contrayentes. Pero cuando iba a decir las últimas palabras se escuchó una fuerte explosión y un remezón movió el edificio.  
- ¡¡TODOS LOS AURORES AL ATRIO CENTRAL DEL MINISTERIO!! - atronó una voz y Tonks salió de la oficina no sin antes decir:  
- Deben regresar al colegio - y salió a toda velocidad hacia donde la llamaban.  
McGonogall asintió y salieron hacia la red de polvos flú mientras el juez se alejaba hacia la salida del ministerio. Ya casi llegaban a la chimenea que los llevaría de regreso al colegio cuando un nuevo temblor remeció todo el lugar y las chimeneas se vieron todas bloqueadas mientras una densa nube de polvo lo cubría todo. Harry cogió del brazo a Draco y salieron el sector tratando de ubicar a la directora pensando que tal vez se pudieran aparecer en Hogsmeade y de allí regresar al colegio. Casi sin darse cuenta bajaron hacia la planta inferior al atrio del ministerio, allí estaba la sala del consejo y aquella sala donde Harry tuvo la audiencia por usar magia delante de un muggle siendo menor de edad cuando debía iniciar su quinto año, la oficina de los inefables (aún no estaba muy seguro qué era lo que ellos hacían), la sala de las profecías y la sala donde estaba el velo, allí donde había caído su padrino.  
- ¡Cuidado! - escuchó a Draco gritar mientras un pedazo de estuco caía junto a ellos y un ruido espantoso se escuchó desde la sala de los misterios y otro pedazo de estuco cayó sobre ellos aturdiendo al rubio.  
- ¡Draco! - dijo Harry preocupado tratando de despertar a su esposo, pero parecía que el golpe había sido bastante fuerte en su cabeza - diantre - se quejó y lo arrastró como pudo hacia un lugar más seguro.  
Estaba de pie delante la puerta de la sala de los misterios cuando vio venir hacia ellos a un gran perro negro, aquel que alguna vez pensó era el grimm, un emisario de la muerte, con una vara delgada en su hocico, pero ni el perro era tal ni la vara algo común, casi al estar frente a él se enderezó en sus cuartos traseros y se volvió humano y la varita mostró un destello de luz en su punta.  
- ¿Sirius? - dijo asombrado y por poco deja caer a Draco.  
- ¡Al fin estoy libre! - le sonrió y lo abrazó notando recién la presencia del inconsciente rubio - ¿y este?  
- Supongo que tendré que contártelo - suspiró - es Draco Malfoy, supongo que sabes quien es - lo colocó con cuidado contra la pared - ahora es mi esposo, tenemos cinco hijos y dos elfos domésticos a nuestro cargo.  
- ¡¿CINCO HIJOS?! - repitió asombrado.  
- Si, pero fue preparando Bebidormiens - le contó lo sucedido - además de otras cosas, como que ahora tengo visiones del futuro - le explicó, estaba asombrado que su padrino lo tomase tan bien, se había imaginado un Sirius furioso - y ahora que lo pienso, tu prima se quería robar a los niños, creo que voy a tener que despertar a Draco ¿cómo explicaremos tu regreso? - le dijo.  
- Nadie ha podido salir nunca de detrás del velo - dijo Sirius mirando hacia la sala donde estaba este - por lo que me dijeron los otros que estaban atrapados allí, se necesita que la persona que uno más quiere esté cerca y que sobrevengan tres remezones mágicos, y como eso aconteció, soy libre.  
- Quizás debiéramos tantear el terreno antes de eso - dijo Harry - regresa a tu forma animaga y te daré un disfraz momentáneo - le pidió y el animago se transformó en un perro, sólo que ahora no era negro, sino que un gris siberiano - entonces es hora de despertar a Draco.  
- Espera, Harry, debes darme un nombre - le dijo mirando la placa en su cuello.  
- No te puedo llamar ni Canuto ni Hocicos, eso haría sospechar a Snape - hizo un gesto - pero como eres un siberiano, te llamaré Siber ¿de acuerdo?  
- Me parece buen nombre, pero tendré que cuidarme de sólo ladrar y no hablar por un tiempo - sonrió y el nombre apareció en su placa - despiértalo, parece que viene gente hacia acá - le dijo escuchando pasos por el pasillo.  
- Enervate - dijo agitando su varita señalando al rubio que de forma instantánea se llevó la mano a la cabeza acusando el golpe - ¿estás bien?  
- Creo que sí ¡auch! - se quejó al tocarse el chichón en su frente - vaya manera de pasar los primeros minutos de casados - reclamó fastidiado.  
- Al menos no te ha pasado nada serio - lo ayudó a ponerse de pie - Siber nos ayudará a salir de aquí ¿verdad?  
- Guauf - le respondió este guiándolos hacia la salida.  
- ¿De donde salió ese perro? - le dijo Draco aún un poco atontado.  
- ¿Importa mucho? - le dijo abrazándolo para que él pudiera mantener el equilibrio - lo único que interesa es que estemos bien y regresemos al colegio.  
- Cierto, de seguro alguien habrá notado nuestra ausencia y mi madre podría intentar llevarse a los niños sin nuestro permiso.  
- Aunque James la va a morder - sonrió - ese niño es un peligro.  
- Es el que más Potter es, a mi parecer - le dijo - pero es mi favorito.  
Salieron finalmente al atrio central siguiendo al perro que los guió rumbo a la profesora que se paseaba preocupada preguntando si alguien los había visto.  
- Debemos regresar de inmediato - les dijo ella preocupada - me han dicho que Narcisa Malfoy se encontraba en Hogsmeade y se ha puesto en contacto con Severus esta mañana, así que quizás intente llevarse a los pequeños Potter.  
- Quizás nos pudiéramos aparecer - dijo Draco no muy seguro de querer hacerlo.  
- El ministerio nos ha autorizado un traslador - dijo ella y notó al perro que meneaba su cola junto a ellos - supongo que lo has adoptado, Harry.  
- ¿Lo puedo conservar? - dijo este esperanzado, aunque de todas maneras pensaba llevarlo al colegio, aunque ella no lo autorizara.  
- Supongo que si he permitido que conserves a tu lado a tus cinco hijos, bien puedo permitir que tengas un perro - suspiró divertida.  
- Gracias, profesora - le dijo sonriendo y miró a su alrededor - ¿qué pasó?  
- Un atentado, suponen que alguna facción mortifaga de las que todavía están prófugas pudo haberlo hecho - les informó - este es el traslador - les mostró una cajita de té - ¿están listos? Sujeta bien al perro, Harry - le ordeno y casi de inmediato se activó el traslador.  
Harry odiaba viajar por ese medio, el jalón por debajo del ombligo y el violento aterrizaje no era algo que le gustase, pero era mejor que la aparición, que aunque la dominase, no terminaba de gustarle, por muy rápida que esta fuera.  
- Bien, ahora vayan a ver a sus hijos y preséntales a su nueva mascota, espero que no lloren demasiado - les dijo y los dos salieron de la oficina de la directora donde se habían trasladado.  
Sirius se mantenía, por precaución a un lado de Harry, no podía adelantarse, por mucho que conociera el colegio, eso llamaría la atención, y no tenía ni idea de donde estaban los bebés. Pero sus sentidos de perro lo alertaron, conocía muy bien ese aroma, era de Severus Snape, así que debían estar cerca, así que se adelantó y rascó la puerta para que Harry le abriera.  
Al entrar ellos vieron a Narcisa junto a las cunitas y la Snape un poco más allá, se notaba que discutían sobre lo que hacían.  
- No dejaré que un mestizo críe a mis nietos - insistía ella.  
- Pues según sé, dejaste que un elfo criara a tu hijo - le dijo con suavidad.  
Ella lo miró molesta y trató de levantar a James del lugar en que este la miraba y este le enterró sus afilados dientecitos.  
Esa fue la señal para que Siber comenzara a ladrar como loco lanzándose contra Snape mientras se iniciaba una llantera descomunal por parte de los bebés, así que Draco se acercó a James y lo alejó de su madre mientras Harry trataba de calmar a Lucius y a Sirius, que eran los que más gritaban, no lloraban de miedo, lo hacían por acompañar al perro.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? - dijo entrando Hagrid con el pequeño Alcius entre sus brazos, el que de inmediato imitó a sus hermanos.  
- Madre, si querías conocer a tus nietos ¿por qué no nos avisaste que vendrías? - le dijo Draco molesto - además, no puedes decidir quién criará a tus nietos, nosotros somos sus padres - hizo un gesto al sentir que James le tocaba el chichón de la frente - má está bien, sólo fue un golpe - le dijo.  
- ¡Y para colmo eres la mamá de los niños! - chilló molesta.  
- ¿Quiere dejar de gritar, señora? - le dijo Harry fastidiado - los niños no dejarán de hacerlo hasta que todo quede en silencio.  
Snape miraba al perro molesto, el animal permanecía en actitud ofensiva mostrando sus afilados dientes y gruñendo, pero en tono más bajo, al parecer comprendía todo lo que Potter decía.  
- Narcisa, es mejor que nos vayamos, y Draco necesita ir a la enfermería a que le revisen ese golpe - le dijo molesto arrastrando a la mujer fuera de la habitación.  
- ¿Estás bien, Malfoy? - le dijo Hagrid bajando a Alcius que había dejado de gritar y que miraba con mucha curiosidad al animal.  
- Sólo me cayó un pedazo de estuco en la cabeza en el ministerio - le dijo sentándose - aunque admito que me siento mareado.  
- Quizás debieras hacerle caso a Snape e ir a la enfermería - le dijo Harry - después de todo el traslador pudo haberte afectado aún más - miró a Hagrid, ya le preguntaría qué había pasado que había dejado a los niños solos - dejo a Siber contigo, Hagrid, yo llevo a Draco a la enfermería - lo ayudó a pararse y lo rodeó por la cintura mientras colocaba su brazo en sus hombros para que no cayera.  
- Guauf - dijo el animago por respuesta y Harry sonrió antes de salir.  
- El profesor Snape se anda buscando problemas con la profesora McGonogall - dijo Hagrid antes que el moreno cerrase la puerta.

En la enfermería Madame Pomfrey examinó a conciencia al rubio y le dijo a Harry que este tendría que quedarse esa noche allí por las posibles secuelas del golpe y del viaje en traslador, menos mal que no se habían aparecido, por mucho que este tuviera en carnet para hacerlo, ya que en el estado en que el rubio estaba, seguramente se habría escindido y vaya a saber donde habrían aparecido sus partes y lo habrían tenido que arreglar en San Mungo.  
- No te preocupes, para mañana estará totalmente repuesto - le dijo dejándolos solos en la enfermería.  
- Vaya noche de bodas que vamos a tener, tu en nuestra habitación y yo aquí.  
- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dijo, pudiste haber ido a parar a San Mungo.  
- Ojalá atrapen a esos mortifagos - dijo molesto - no tenían derecho.  
- Tranquilo, relájate esta noche, yo me encargaré de los niños - le dijo - y descansa, después tendremos muchas cosas que hacer - suspiró - lo que me recuerda que no he hecho los ensayos para DCAO, de seguro Snape me mata.  
- Menos mal que ya lo hice, aunque creo que el mío era menos extenso que el tuyo ¿verdad? - le dijo burlón.  
- Sabes que Snape es un piojoso partidista - le replicó - vendré a verte antes de la cena con los niños, no creo que a ellos les agrade que su má no les dé las buenas noches como están acostumbrados.  
- De acuerdo, pero soy su má por tu culpa.  
- Como digas - sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla dejando a un Draco un poco atontado descansando en la blanca enfermería.  
Draco lo siguió un momento con la mirada antes de cerrar los ojos, había tenido grandes planes para esa noche, igual que había recolectado varios hechizo para proteger a los bebés mientras él bloqueaba todo sonido que pudiese salir de la habitación en que ellos dormían, aunque no fuese precisamente éso lo que hicieran. Pero ¡esos desgraciados habían arruinado sus planes de seducción! Si pudiera iría por ellos personalmente y les enseñaría que a un Malfoy no se le debe molestar cuando anda de conquistador.  
- Y más encima Harry se trajo un perro del ministerio ¿qué tal si es un espía?  
Sonrió divertido ante esto último, Harry no era tan idiota como para eso, de seguro él, que parecía tener una cierta llegada con los perros, sabría de inmediato si este era o no un espía del ministerio. Además ¿por qué tendrían que espiarlo? Se dijo y se quedó dormido finalmente, pensar le causaba dolor de cabeza.

Harry consiguió que sus cinco hijos se quedaran dormidos a la hora de la siesta luego de agotarlos, y agotarse de paso, completamente. Cubrió al último suspirando cansado y se volvió hacia su propio dormitorio decidido a dormir la siesta topándose con Sirius que lo miraba divertido.  
- No le encuentro la gracia - le dijo un tanto amoscado.  
- Bueno, es que tú eras igual de pequeñito - le explicó sentándose en la cama mientras Harry se recostaba en la misma - y me temo que se te parecen mucho.  
- Físicamente serán Malfoy, pero tienen personalidad de Potter ¿es eso?  
- Bueno, yo diría que son Potter por dentro y por fuera - sonrió - ellos ya se dieron cuenta que yo no soy un perro ¿sabes?  
- No te habrás transformado frente a ellos ¿verdad?  
- No, pero mientras estaba con Hagrid noté que uno de ellos, el que tiene los ojitos de distinto color, me miraba mucho y trataba de decirle algo a Hagrid, gracias a Merlín él no le entendió ni por asomo.  
- Ese es James - sonrió - será rubio, pero a ratos me hace pensar en papá.  
- Mm, ya me parecía, quizás sea su reencarnación - sonrió.  
- Tengo una duda, yo pensé que te enfadarías mucho cuando te enteraras de mi matrimonio con Draco Malfoy y los cinco bebés que tenemos.  
- Bueno, debo decir que me asombra que te hayas casado con el hijo de uno de tus enemigos, pero estoy feliz porque tengo ni más ni menos que cinco nietos, cuando creía que no tendría ninguno, uno de ellos muy parecido al que sentía mi hermano, y un yerno que en parte es mi sangre, aunque con su madre jamás me haya llevado muy bien que digamos - sonrió - y ellos jamás llevarán la infancia que tuvieron los Black o los Malfoy, porque son hijos de un Potter.  
- Le mandé una nota a Remus informándole todo ¿Cómo crees que lo tome?  
- No lo sé, sé que él era el que más tranquilo era de los merodeadores, pero no estuvo muy contento cuando James se casó con Lily y era muy posesivo contigo siendo bebé, me temo que te consideraba en parte su cachorro, por mucho que hubiese sido yo nombrado tu padrino, cosa en la que estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con tu madre que no era correcto - suspiró - pero tampoco podía ser tu padrino, teniendo en cuenta su enfermedad, habría sido peligroso.  
- ¿Acaso Remus no era amigo tuyo? - le dijo sorprendido.  
- Por supuesto que sí, pero entre nosotros había algo así como una relación de celos, en especial por quien estaba más tiempo cerca de James - se recostó en la cama mirando a su ahijado - él solía espantarle los y las pretendientes a James.  
- Sabía que mi padre había sido bien cotizado en la escuela, pero así.  
- Había un chico en especial, Artemius Asbursual, él estaba en tercer año cuando nosotros estábamos en séptimo, James decía que era su mascota, pero él lo amaba como a nadie y se lo dijo, sólo que tu padre le sonrió y le dijo que no quería dejar de ser el héroe a sus ojos, aunque se casara con Lily Evans.  
- Así que por eso es que me odia, no por mi padre, sino por mi madre.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - medio se enderezó.  
- Es mi profesor de transformaciones y el jefe de mi casa desde este año.  
- ¿Qué pasó con McGonogall? Sé que Hagrid dijo que Snivellus se estaba buscando grandes problemas con ella, pero no dijo nada más.  
- Ella es la directora ahora, por eso necesitaba un reemplazante.  
- ¿Y Dumbledore? - dijo con un hilo de voz, temeroso de la respuesta.  
- Murió en mayo recién pasado - le dijo con tristeza, aún no superaba aquello.  
- Por Merlín - dijo cerrando los ojos - era un hombre tan bueno, se dedicó siempre al colegio, siempre pensé que sería eterno y ya no está.  
- Creo que no quiero hablar de eso - le dijo con la voz quebrada - su tumba se encuentra aquí, en el colegio, si quieres otro día iremos a verla.  
- Claro, Harry, ahora descansa - le dijo y Harry se acomodó en las almohadas ocultando sus lágrimas, no quería recordar lo ocurrido esa noche en la torre de astronomía y menos le podía decir a Sirius como había muerto y quien había matado al anciano profesor, de seguro buscaba al autor y armaba una nueva guerra en venganza por el pasado ¿cómo reaccionaría si llegaba a enterarse que también era el culpable de que Voldemort fuera tras sus padres? Éso sí sería el acabose, Remus por poco y no lo había matado cuando le dio caza, dudaba que Sirius fuera capaz de controlarse o lo pudieran controlar si lo llegaba a saber.

Harry había tenido pesadillas toda la noche, pese a que se había dormido más cansado que nunca desde que tenía a los bebés a su lado, se había despertado en demasiadas ocasiones con la respiración agitada, sudado entero y llorando en silencio, sentía que la cabeza le quería estallar, podía escuchar las voces confusas de muchas personas murmurando a su lado, dos de ellas eran bastante claras y conocidas, las escuchó en sus pesadillas con Voldemort, las escuchaba cada vez que un dementor se le acercaba, las escuchó y vio a sus dueños cuando se enfrentó al malvado Lord ¿Sería porque su varita absorbió a su hermana? No estaba muy seguro, pero había sido una de las cosas más desagradables que había sentido, era casi como si Voldemort hubiese intentado seguir viviendo a través de él, pero que al final no había podido. Se sentó en el borde de la cama luego de tomar sus anteojos, iría a ver a los niños antes de vestirse. Decidió y tomó su bata antes de salir del cuarto. Pero algo lo dejó totalmente sorprendido, allí, de pie en medio de la habitación, estaba ni más ni menos que Remus Lupin siendo amenazado por los dientes de Siber que le gruñía con fuerza siendo imitado por los cinco bebés, cosa que lo hizo reír.  
- No le veo la gracia - le dijo el licántropo molesto - dile que soy amigo.  
- Lo siento - dijo Harry tratando de controlarse - Ya, Sib, Remus es amigo - dijo mirando de reojo a los bebés que, apenas este dejó de gruñir empezaron a hacer ruiditos - me pregunto si ustedes son cachorros de león, de dragón o de perro.  
- Estoy muy molesto contigo, Harry - le dijo Remus mirando al perro - y creo que ese perro no es lo que aparenta - agregó convencido.  
Harry se calmó al instante, nunca se espero que Remus descubriera a Sirius, pero también debía tener en cuenta que se trataba de un hombre lobo, y no de u7no cualquiera, sino del jefe de todos ellos.  
- No creo que sea para tanto - dijo tratando de hacerse el que no entendía lo que el licántropo le decía - Siber solo es protector con los bebés.  
- Nuto - dijo James tratando de atraparle una oreja al animago por entre los barrotes de su cuna.  
- ¡Papi! - chilló Lucius a su lado tratando de ponerse de pie apoyado en los barrotes de su propia cunita - meche.  
- Está bien, Lu, tranquilo - le sonrió sacándolo de la cuna por lo que los otros cuatro iniciaron una llantería enorme - me hace falta Draco - suspiró - tranquilos, Dobby y Winky deben de estar por llegar.  
- ¡Má! - comenzaron a gritar a todo pulmón.  
- Por Merlín, de seguro él los va a escuchar desde la enfermería - dijo Harry dejando a Lucius de regreso en su cunita con el biberón en su boquita - no es necesario que griten, ya los atiendo, que impacientes son - los regañó sacando a James que era el que más gritaba, consiguiendo que se calmara sólo luego de cambiarlo, así que siguió con los demás - lamento no poder atenderte como se debe, Remus, pero a esta hora de la mañana estos bribones quieren más atención de las que puedo darles, en especial cuando su "má" se tuvo que pasar la noche en la enfermería - suspiró cansado dejando a Barthy y luego a Sirius con su biberón en la cunita - Alcius, estás muy calladito ¿qué pasa, amorcito?  
- Sib - señaló al perro tendiendo su manito queriendo tocarlo tal como lo había hecho James hace un rato - nito.  
- Parece que se han encariñado muy rápido con él - sonrió y dejó que pusiera su manito en la cabeza del animago que permanecía muy tieso tratando de hacer su papel como si de un perro de verdad se tratase.  
- Quiero saber cómo es que tienes cinco hijos y eso que ahora estás casado con ese hijo de mortifago que, además, es ahijado de un asesino.  
- Remus, Draco no tiene la culpa e lo que hicieron los adultos - le dijo Harry - y ellos también son suyos, así que te voy a pedir que no hables mal de su Má - desvió la mirada hacia el animago que miraba tratando de no demostrar sus sorpresa por las palabras del licántropo, estaba seguro que sabía a quien se refería y de seguro se estaría preguntando a quien habría matado Snape.  
- Eso no quita que haya estado involucrado en el desastre de mayo - insistió - nunca debiste tener ni siquiera un hijo con él.  
- De primera, Draco fue forzado a participar en aquello, segundo, no fue mi intención tener hijos con él, fue algo que simplemente ocurrió.  
- ¡Este tipo de percances no pasan simplemente!  
- Mis hijos no son un percance simplemente - le replicó de vuelta enfrentándolo - puede que haya sido un desastre en pociones, pero yo los quiero.  
- Mira, entiendo que quieras mucho a tus hijos - dijo tratando de calmarse - los Potter siempre han sido cariñosos con sus retoños, pero no comprendo el motivo por el cuál te tenías que casar con Draco Malfoy ¿no había hecho ya suficiente?  
- Quizás yo no esté enamorado de Draco, pero es el otro padre de mis hijos y como tal lo respeto y quiero que sea feliz con los niños.

Draco se había levantado temprano esa mañana, tenía el extraño presentimiento que Harry no se las podría solo con el quinteto de llorones, así que, apenas la enfermera le dijo que podía irse, se vistió y se fue corriendo a su dormitorio, despertaría a Harry con un suave beso en los labios y este le devolvería el beso con la misma intensidad con que lo recibía, tanto así que los besos cambiarían de tono y el moreno lo haría caer sobre la cama para amarlo hasta... que los niños los interrumpieran, se dijo.  
Apuró el paso al escuchar el grito de James llamándolo, le gustaba que ellos lo echasen de menos, eso hacía que Harry también lo necesitase, aunque no fuera precisamente la forma en que él quería serlo de parte del moreno, pero al menos era algo. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escuchó voces, era el licántropo que le reclamaba por los bebés, recordándole a Harry que por su causa los mortifagos habían entrado en el colegio en mayo pasado y que había sido su padrino quien había matado al anciano director, quiso protestar, pero Harry había salido en su defensa y en defensa de los niños, pero sus últimas palabras acababan de destruir sus ilusiones "Quizás yo no esté enamorado de Draco". No quería seguir escuchando más, pero no podía simplemente darse media vuelta e irse ¿a dónde podía esconderse? Si iba con Severus querría conocer el motivo y no quería que supiera que Harry lo había rechazado nuevamente.  
- ¡Má! - volvió a gritar James y de forma inconsciente se acercó a cargarlo.  
Harry vio al rubio acercarse al niño y sintió algo extraño al ver su cara demacrada, esperaba que hubiese pasado buena noche, al contrario de él, pero parecía un fantasma de lo pálido que estaba.  
- Draco ¿cómo te sientes? - le dijo tocando con suavidad su rostro pálido.  
- Si, estoy bien - le dijo cortante alejándose de él - es mejor que vayas a vestirte, no deberías atender a tus visitas en esa facha.  
- No sabía que Remus estuviera aquí cuando vine a ver a nuestros hijos.  
- Pues ahora estoy aquí, así que vete a vestir - le ordenó.  
- Me parece que te levantaste dl lado equivocado de la cama esta mañana - le dijo - parece que te hizo mal el cambio de cama.  
- Potter, ve a vestirte - le ordenó y Harry, aunque molesto, se marchó.  
- No me gusta que te hayas casado con Harry - le dijo Remus fastidiado.  
- Pues que pena, porque nosotros estaremos casados por los próximos cinco años le guste a quien le guste - le replicó - y sépalo bien, conquistaré a Harry aunque en ello se me vaya la vida.  
- No sé como Harry pudo perdonar todo el daño que tú y tu padrino le causaron.  
- Quizás Harry tenga más nobleza Gryffindor de la que le conviene - se encogió de hombros o quizás sea una forma de quererme que tiene.  
- No permitiré que le hagas daño a mi cachorro.  
- Harry ya no es un niño y ni siquiera es suyo - lo miró directamente - puede que yo no sea la mejor elección para él, pero el destino nos ha juntado por medio de los bebitos, y si se nos ha dado esta oportunidad de tener una linda familia ¿por qué no hemos de aprovecharla?  
- Quizás esté siendo demasiado irracional, ya casi estoy como Sirius - suspiró - actúo como si se tratase de James y soy sobre protector con él, a su padre también le molestaba que fuese así, es difícil para mí aceptar a un extraño dentro de mi familia y supongo que actué como si me fueses a quitar a Harry cuando sólo estás haciendo crecer la familia. Además, estoy contento que estés decidido a tener a Harry contra todo lo que venga, porque supongo que este enlace no cuenta con el consentimiento de nadie en tu familia.  
- Nuestro matrimonio es un secreto por el momento, ni Severus lo sabe.  
- Me gustaría estar allí cuando se entere, de seguro le da una ataque, cuando menos - dijo divertido - porque supongo que no está nada de contento con los bebés ¿verdad? Y tus padres menos.  
- Bueno, mamá trató de quitárnoslos, pero no ha logrado nada - se encogió de hombros - y ahora Severus no podrá ayudarla si vuelve a tratar de secuestrarlos.  
- Quizás pueda hacerle una visita a Severus para que recuerde que Harry no está solo - sonrió divertido - un buen remezón de parte del último de los merodeadores es lo que se merece.  
- No creo que le agrade verlo después de lo que pasó en Julio.  
- Bueno, que dé gracias que Harry llegó a tiempo o yo lo habría matado - dijo saliendo de la habitación sin notar la forma en que el perro lo miraba.  
Harry regresó a la habitación de los niños y buscó al licántropo con la mirada antes de acercarse a Draco que seguía bastante pálido.  
- ¿Pasaste muy mala noche? - Le dijo colocando la capa de Slytherin sobre los hombros del rubio que lo miró en silencio - te ves muy mal.  
- No es que haya pasado mala noche, realmente, estaba preocupado, es todo.  
- Mm, no me convences - le dijo obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos - algo te ha entristecido mucho, dime qué es - le pidió.  
- Harry, yo no trato de conocer tus secretos, no pidas conocer los míos.  
- Muy bien, no te puedo obligar a decírmelo - suspiró - por cierto ¿sabes donde está Remus? - dijo acariciando la cabeza de Alcius.  
- Dijo que iba a darle un remezón a Severus - dijo levantando a Sirius que se chupaba un dedito - no hagas eso, amorcito, se te va a enchuecar los dientes - el pequeño alzó sus grises ojitos hacia él y este le tendió los brazos - de acuerdo, te cargo - le sonrió con ternura.  
- Así que fue a ver a ¡Snape! - dijo entendiendo al fin - ¡no puede ser, Remus va a dejar la grande! - dijo colocándose su capa saliendo como bólido hacia la oficina del mencionado sin notar que lo seguían en sus carrera.  
- ¿Por qué corres a proteger a Snivellus? - le dijo el animago corriendo a su lado.  
- No hables, recuerda que las paredes del castillo tienen oídos y la directora se va a enterar que eres un animago ilegal - le dijo Harry pero él le cortó el paso y lo obligó a detenerse.  
- Me importa poco, McGonogall entenderá bien, pero yo no entiendo que haces defendiendo a ese sapo grasiento que nunca te ha querido.  
- Se lo prometía Dumbledore, que no permitiría que le pasara nada ni a él ni a Draco luego que terminara la guerra - le explicó tratando de esquivarlo.  
- Cosa que, según escuché decir a Hagrid ya hiciste al evitar que fueran a Azkaban, pero sigo sin comprender nada.  
- Mira, no te puedo contar nada al respecto o nos meteremos en problemas, ahora sólo quiero evitar que Remus muerda a Snape y se meta en problemas con el ministerio, de por sí le tienen sangre en el ojo por ser el actual jefe de los lobos.  
- De acuerdo, te ayudaré, pero es por Remus, no por Snivellus - dijo dejándolo pasar siguiendo a Harry - no vamos hacia las mazmorras.  
- Por supuesto que no, Snape da la clase de DCAO desde el año pasado.  
- A ese pelota siempre le gustaron las artes oscuras, las ama - le recordó.  
Llegaron a la puerta y Harry se detuvo antes de entrar, se escuchaban fuertes ruidos, de seguro una batalla campal se estaba llevando a cabo adentro de la sala, así que Harry se agachó antes de empujar con mucho cuidado la puerta para abrirla. Tuvo razón en tener cuidado, un rayo de luz celeste le pasó por sobre la cabeza cortándole unos cuantos pelos.  
- Parece que están peleando con las varitas - susurró.  
- ¡Guau! - entró el animago ladrando con furia volteando un montón de escritorios obligando a ambos contendientes a retroceder para no ser golpeados por ellos.  
- Bien hecho, Sib - se rió Harry entrando en el salón obligando a Remus a bajar su varita mientras el animago le quitaba la suya a Snape - deberían comportarse como los adultos racionales que se supone que son - dijo tomando la varita del hocico del perro.  
- Ese licántropo maldito entró en mi oficina lanzando maldiciones y yo no le he hecho nada - dijo Snape molesto cruzándose de brazos.  
- Molestas con sólo existir, Snivellus - le dijo Remus molesto también - Harry debió permitir que... - pero un golpe lo hizo callar, Snape no sabía lo que hizo aquella noche de julio para evitar que lo matara o lo enviarán a Azkaban - Harry.  
- Remus, tú y yo estábamos conversando acerca de los bebés - le dijo - mejor regresemos a mi habitación a terminarla - le dijo sacándolo del salón entregándole a Snape su varita - vamos, Sib - le dijo al perro, pero el animago tenía otras intenciones y le orinó la pierna a Snape - ¡Sib! - gritó molesto.  
Remus se alejó riéndose como nunca, nunca había visto a un perro hacer lo mismo desde que estaban en séptimo año y Canuto había hecho lo mismo convertido en perro frente a un Cornamenta que se retorcía de la risa.  
- Eres un plato, Sib, sabes que te vas a meter en muchos problemas si Snape le dice a la profesora McGonogall lo que has hecho.  
- Le hablas como si él te entendiera - le dijo Remus controlando apenas la risa.  
- Por supuesto que entiende - le dijo Harry - no digo que tal vez le parezca divertido, pero es por esa clase de cosas que Snape me ha tratado siempre mal, desde que llegué al colegio, recuerda que sigue siendo mi profesor.  
- Oh, vamos, Harry, sólo ha sido justicia divina - trató de calmarse mientras caminaban hacia la habitación donde Draco jugaba con los niños.  
- ¿Ya pasó a la historia Severus? - dijo Draco sin mirarlos siquiera.  
- Oh, Harry me detuvo, pero de todas maneras no ha salido bien librado, después de todo - le dijo Remus - Sib lo orinó en una pierna.  
- El problema es que luego se va a vengar de mí - le dijo Harry.  
- Pues no creo que tú le hayas ordenado al perro hacer algo así - dijo Draco.  
- ¿Cuándo Snape me ha hecho justicia a mí? - le replicó de vuelta - primero dice que estaba enamorado de mi padre antes de hacer algo remotamente parecido.  
- Tal vez - admitió - menos mal que hoy es domingo, estos están demasiado inquietos para que los cuide una sola persona, menos los elfos.  
- ¡Papi! - chilló Lucius aferrándose a su pierna poniéndose de pie, ya que los cinco andaban gateando por el suelo - ¡bachos! - ordenó.  
- Para ser un Potter, te comportas como un Malfoy, amorcito - le dijo - las cosas se piden por favor ¿sabes?  
- ¿Fa vo? - Dijo el niño mirándolo con ojitos de cachorrito.  
- Qué rápido aprendes - le dijo cargándolo - pero es porque tienes un papá alcahuete - sonrió y se agachó a levantar a Sirius que también le jalaba el pantalón sentado en el suelo y con los ojitos llorosos.  
- Y dices que yo soy una mamá gallina clueca - le dijo Draco.  
Se miraron a los ojos un buen rato en una lucha de miradas y ninguno de los tres notó que James se arrastraba hacia el animago y lo jalaba por la cola tomándolo por sorpresa, tanto así que casi regresa a ser humano, sin embargo dio un aullido que asustó al pequeño y este se puso a llorar siendo imitado de inmediato por sus hermanos, aunque estos no supieran por qué lo hacían.  
- Dios, James - lo levantó Draco viendo que sostenía en su mano un montón de pelos de la cola del perro - eres un peligro público, amorcito, si le haces daño a Siber, es lógico que se queje ¿sabes? Porque le duele ¿entiendes? - le quitó los pelos de la manito y le limpió un poco la cara - venga, saldremos a tomar un poco de aire a los jardines y luego podremos jugar otro poco.  
- ¡Má! - celebraron los pequeños contentos, eso de salir les gustaba mucho.  
- Me pregunto a quien habrán salido así - dijo el rubio mitrando a Harry, pero este no dijo nada, recordaba que él se pasó toda la infancia encerrado en esa fría y estrecha alacena bajo la escalera en casa de sus tíos, algo que muy pocos sabían, ni siquiera se lo había contado a su padrino porque no lo consideraba importante, pero quizás era por eso que los pequeños les gustaba salir del castillo y los grandes espacios abiertos, a veces no llegaba a comprender cómo era que no sufría de claustrofobia o algún trauma parecido de ese tiempo.  
- Bueno, ya que sé que estás a salvo y cuidando a tu propia familia, me regreso con la manada, no quiero que hagan alguna tontería mientras estoy ausente.  
- Remus, gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero estoy grandecito ya y creo que he demostrado con creces que puedo cuidarme solo.  
- Lo sé bien, Harry, pero no puedo evitar sentirme un tanto responsable por ti.  
- Comprendo, porque fuiste uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre, pero debes tratar de vivir tu vida y buscar tu felicidad.  
- Es un poco difícil, Harry, desde que mis amigos murieron que no he podido encontrar la paz que necesito para ser feliz - suspiró - hasta luego, chicos.  
Siber se rascó las pulgas cuando el licántropo lo miró tratando de seguir en su papel de perro, pero tenía la sospecha, que más que eso era casi una certeza, que su amigo le había descubierto pero que no quería decir nada hasta estar seguro, después de todo, no era el mismo perro en que se convertía antes.  
- Mis pequeños bribones van a salir al jardín - dijo Harry mirando los pequeños a medio vestir, si por ellos fuera andarían sólo en pañales - así que hay que abrigarse - les dijo tratando de bajar a Lucius y a Sirius, pero los dos se aferraron a su ropa para que no los bajara - vamos, no los puedo vestir y cargar a la vez.  
- Tú tienes la culpa que esos dos sean así - le recordó Draco.  
- Mm, deja de regañarme y viste a los demás ¿quieres? - le replicó.  
Pero Draco se acercó a Sirius y lo tomó para vestirlo pese a que se resistía a bajarse de los brazos de su papi con bastante fuerza.  
- Cuando estés vestido tu papi te cargará de nuevo - le dijo un tanto molesto - y lo mismo va para ti, Lucius, si no están vestidos no podrán salir de aquí - y un coro de llantos fue su respuesta - se callan o má va a salir solito con su papi.  
- Draco, no los amenaces - le dijo Harry sabiendo que Draco estaba al borde de acabar con la poca paciencia que solía tener - tranquilo, ellos quieren vestirse para salir ¿verdad, pequeños merodeadores? - dijo agachándose hacia Alcius que pareció asentir y le sonrió a Draco dándole un suave beso en la mejilla - má tiene hambre y por eso pierde la cabeza ¿verdad, dragón?  
- Y voy a comenzar a escupir fuego si no te apuras - replicó un tanto ruborizado.  
Harry se rió y comenzaron a vestir a los niños que estaban entusiasmados con el paseo, aunque primero tendrían que ir al comedor con los grandes a desayunar, aunque ellos ya lo hubiesen hecho, Harry los hubiese dejado en esos momentos con los elfos, pero recordó la amenaza de Draco y de seguro los niños se asustarían si no los veían. Además, ellos jamás habían ido al gran comedor y no todos los alumnos los habían visto, aunque todos supieran de ellos ¿qué secreto permanece oculto mucho tiempo en Howgarts? Casi ninguno, recordando la entrada a la cámara secreta de Salazar Slytherin.  
Draco caminaba en silencio junto a Harry mientras este empujaba el cochecito con los bebés, él solía tener algunas muestras de afecto con él, a veces delante de los niños y otras delante de otras personas, pero los momentos en que más le gustaban era cuando estaban solos, aunque nunca había tenido ocasión de aprovecharse del pánico como le hubiese gustado.  
Estaban en las puertas del gran comedor cuando una chica, presumiblemente Slytherin por los colores que llevaba, se abalanzó sobre Draco dándole de beso haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.  
- ¡Cuidado! - dijo Harry sujetando del brazo al rubio evitando que se golpeara contra la pared - ¿estás bien?  
- Estaría mejor si esta loca dejase de colgarse de mi cuello - se quejó apartándola bruscamente antes de mirarla - ¿qué es lo que quieres?  
- Draco, querido, antes te gustaba mucho que yo hiciera esto ¿recuerdas?  
- ¿Todas las chicas de tu casa son así, Draco? - la interrumpió Harry molesto.  
- ¿Y a ti que te importa, Potter? No podrías conquistar a ningún Slytherin con ese feo cuerpo que tienes - le replicó ella burlona - estás muy flaco.  
- Eso dices tú - le replicó de vuelta - porque no me has visto sin ropa ¿verdad, Draco? - le dijo al rubio y este se puso rojo al recordar que lo había espiado.  
- Vamos, tú no llenarías las expectativas ni de un alfiler - replicó ella sin notar el rubor del rubio y sin soltarlo, nadie iba a evitar que ella fuese la siguiente señora Malfoy por mucho que tuviese cinco hijos con su dragón.  
- Pansy, suéltame - le dijo el rubio molesto - estás dando espectáculo, además, de momento soy la pareja de Harry y tengo, si no te has fijado, cinco hermosos hijitos con él - se safó al fin y se acercó al moreno.  
- Vamos, tengo hambre - dijo este tomándolo de la mano mientras con la otra empujaba el cochecito - esa mujer no te va a dejar en paz.  
- Sí, pero es porque sus padres la criaron con la convicción que sería la esposa adecuada para mí, mis padres en un principio estuvieron de acuerdo en que podría ser, pero como te conté que se comporta delante de mi padre, mi madre de inmediato la borró de la lista - suspiró - olvidémosla, tengo hambre.  
- Vamos - lo obligó a sentarse en la mesa de los Gryffindor casi sin notarlo - no quiero que nadie diga nada sobre Draco ¿de acuerdo? - miró a sus compañeros que miraban al incómodo Slytherin y estos asintieron dedicándose a curiosear con los bebés - no ha pasado nada ¿verdad?  
- Pero Snape los mira con una cara - le dijo Ron señalando a la mesa de los profesores - hoy anda diferente, para ser domingo ¿no creen?  
- Bueno, es que Harry adoptó un perro y este orinó a Severus esta mañana.  
Se escuchó una risita disimulada por la mesa de los leones, no querían que el oscuro profesor se diera cuenta que se reían de él o los iba a hacer pasar las penas del infierno en venganza.  
Harry y Draco no tuvieron problemas para desayunar, todos los chicos y chicas de su mesa, incluso los de otras casas, tenían curiosidad de ellos así que los sacaron del cochecito y cada uno los cargó un rato mientras los paseaban por el gran comedor bajo la mirada divertida de algunos profesores y el enfado de otros.  
James miraba con atención al chico que ahora lo cargaba, Colin y Denis se habían jugado a la suerte el poder cargarlo y ahora lo tenía el mayor de los hermanos sentado en su regazo haciéndole monerías, por lo que el bebé se rió.  
- Eres muy guapo, pequeñito, me encantaría tener un hijo como tú - le dijo con ternura sin notar que Draco se tensaba por sus palabras.  
- Pero para tener un hijo así tendrías que tenerlo con Harry - dijo Delmeza.  
- Te aseguro que no vas a querer tener un hijo como él, Colin - intervino Harry divertido - es el jefe de la pandilla y el terror de las mordidas, así que ten cuidado.  
- ¿Cuidado por qué, Harry? - dijo Denis mirando al pequeño acariciando su mejilla, pero este instantáneamente le enterró sus afilados dientecitos - ¡ay!  
- Por eso - le dijo Draco divertido - tiende a morder todo lo que se acerca a su boca, sea lo que sea, pero lo que más le gusta morder son los dedos.  
- Quizás por eso le gusta tanto estar cerca de Siber - dijo Harry pensativo - tiene complejo de perro, aunque me hace pensar en mi padre.  
- Tú no conociste a tu padre, Harry - le dijo Luna que se había acercado a mirar a los bebés desde su mesa - eras muy pequeño cuando murió.  
- Llevo a mi padre dentro de mí, Luna - dijo un tanto incómodo, se olvidaba que a ella le gustaba decir verdades incómodas - su magia me acompaña.  
- ¡Má! - chilló James tendiéndole los brazos a Draco y este inconscientemente lo tomó, muy tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.  
- ¿Eres la mamá de los pequeños, Malfoy? - dijo una voz sarcástica desde atrás.  
- Theodore Nott - dijo Harry entre dientes, bien sabía que ese era hijo de otro mortifago y que había tenido tanta o más participación que su propio padre en la guerra, pero nunca habían probado nada en su contra y se había salvado de cualquier investigación posterior - ¿qué te importa lo que Draco sea?  
- Es que es muy divertido ver al señor todo poderoso y orgulloso de Slytherin rebajándose a sentarse en una mesa llena de leones y haciendo el papel femenino de la pareja con ni más ni menos que Harry Potter - replicó.  
- Primero que nada - dijo Harry volteándose hacia él muy molesto tratando de no transformarse en león por los niños - Draco no se ha rebajado al sentarse entre nosotros, eso lo hace mejor que otros Slytherin solapados que hay en este lugar, segundo, no hace papel femenino, es la manera en que los pequeños repiten su apellido y tercero ¿qué te importa a ti si él es mi pareja? - casi le gritó - largo, deja de molestar a quienes sí se sienten honrados de ser alumnos de esta escuela.  
- Ni te creas, Potter, que has ganado - le replicó alejándose.  
- ¡Pues cuida tus espaldas, Nott, porque no he olvidado lo del verano!  
- ¿Qué pasó en el verano? - dijeron sus compañeros de mes mirándolo con curiosidad, primero a él y luego a Nott.  
- Olvídenlo, dudo que alguna vez consiga probar nada en su contra - suspiró.  
- Theo siempre me ha tenido envidia - le dijo Draco - no le hagas caso, creo que esperaba que estando yo fuera de circulación él pudiera tomar el lugar de amo y señor de Slytherin, sin embargo, no ha sido así y ese lugar ha quedado vacante.  
- Ustedes los Slytherin son bastante raros - dijo Dean desde el otro lado de la mesa con Sirius entre sus brazos jugando con un trozo de pan - se complican demasiado la existencia luchando contra nosotros cuando saben que llevan las de perder - sonrió al ver la cara que el rubio le ponía - mírate a ti mismo, le has peleado a Harry desde que le conoces y has terminado siendo su pareja y teniendo cinco hijos con él ¿es o no una batalla perdida?  
Draco desvió la mirada hacia su hijo intentando encontrar una respuesta adecuada sin tener que mentir, pero las palabras del Gryffindor le calaban muy profundo, eran demasiado ciertas para poder negarlas simplemente, pero admitir que todo eso era cierto era casi como perder el poco de orgullo que le quedaba frente a Harry y a sus hijos, seguía siendo un Malfoy, después de todo.  
- No considero - intervino Harry - que eso haya sido una batalla, sino más bien una escaramuza frontal que allanó el camino.  
- En pocas palabras, peleaban para no amarse - dijo Seamus.  
"Ya quisiera yo que así fuera" suspiró Draco apartando a tiempo la cuchara de la boca de su hijo, "si Harry sintiese algo por mí, tendría una base para tratar de conquistarlo" y sintió que James lo mordía.  
- Oye, no me muerdas - se quejó - no creo que tengas hambre ¿verdad?  
- Es que le están saliendo los dientes - le recordó Harry divertido y le entregó una galleta al pequeño - con eso se entretendrá un rato.  
- Pero los demás no son así ¿verdad? - dijo Ginny que tenía a Alcius.  
- No, los demás son muy tranquilos, a excepción de Lucius ¿sabes que se puede parar? - sonrió orgulloso mirando al pequeño de ojos celestes - y creo que Sirius lo va a conseguir también muy pronto, al menos lo está intentando.  
- Se nota que estás muy orgulloso de tus hijos, Harry - le sonrió Hermione acomodando a Barthy - creo que estás haciendo un buen trabajo con ellos.  
- Eso habría que verlo - dijo Snape pasando por su lado - porque los Potter son del tipo de padres consentidores y malcriadores.  
- Me pregunto de donde sacó eso, si mi padre no alcanzó a vivir lo suficiente como para probar su suerte conmigo - le dijo Harry entre dientes.  
- Ah, pero tu abuelo sí lo fue - dijo - tu padre era la prueba.  
- Al menos tuvo un mejor padre que el suyo - le replicó y se tapó la boca, no debía andar revelando los secretos de nadie sin premiso.  
- Igualito al padre - dijo furioso y se marchó sin mirarlos de nuevo.  
- Me estoy pareciendo a Hagrid - suspiró - no debí decir eso, de seguro ahora me quitará una tonelada de puntos en clases.  
- No tenemos clases con el hasta el martes - le recordó Ron - quizás para entonces se le haya pasado el enfado - intentó darle esperanzas.  
- Lo dudo mucho ¿recuerdan lo que pasó en pociones en tercer año, luego que enfrentamos al boggart? Me persiguió una semana completa por haberlo usado - les recordó Neville.  
- Eres muy optimista, Longbottom - le dijo Draco.  
- Vamos, seamos realistas - dijo Harry - si no ha sido capaz de olvidar lo que mi padre le hizo hace veinte años atrás, menos va a perdonar lo que hice ahora.

El paseo por los jardines del colegio fue bastante tranquilo, en especial porque Siber se les había unido y ahora cargaba sobre su lomo a James que se reía contento, como si fuese a caballo. Draco había intentado montar a Barthy con él, pero el pequeño se había negado a que lo subiera aferrándose a los brazos de su má con más fuerza de la que tiene un bebé normal.  
- ¿Qué pasa, amorcito, le tienes miedo a Sib?  
- Jam - le replicó señalando a su hermano que lo miraba feo aferrado al cuello del animago - má.  
- No entiendo, Barthy - le dijo mirándolos alternadamente.  
- Barthy dice que le tiene miedo a James - sonrió Harry entendiendo la mirada bicolor de su hijo - él no quiere compartir a Sib ¿ves?  
- Vaya, así que tenemos un hijo egoísta que no quiere compartir su mascota.  
- Vamos, algo de los Malfoy tenía que tener ¿no te parece? - sonrió Harry - aunque de todas maneras tendremos que hacer algo al respecto - se agachó frente a James - hijo, Sib es de los cinco, ya sé que tú te sientes más cercano a él, pero a ti no te gustaría que tus hermanos note permitieran estar con tu má ¿verdad? - el pequeño lo miró un momento y luego soltó un poco a Sib - a veces pienso que ellos son más maduros que mucho de los estudiantes de séptimo año.  
- Es porque les hablas como si fueran adultos, Harry - le dijo Draco colocando a Barthy sobre el lomo del perro y este se aferró a la espalda de su hermano.  
- Bueno, tú también haces lo mismo, por si no lo has notado.  
- Es que pienso que ellos se confundirían mucho si no les hablo del mismo modo en que tú lo haces. Además, me parecen idiotas aquellos que les hablan de chiquito a los niños, ni que fueran retrazados mentales.  
- Bueno, a mi primo le hablaban así y me parece que realmente es retrasado - le dijo divertido - nunca tuvo buenas notas en el colegio, siempre eran inferiores a las mías, pero era el jefe de la pandilla porque era quien pegaba más fuerte.  
- De seguro tu primo es un matón de alcantarilla.  
- Tiene el tamaño de una orca pequeña - sonrió sacando del coche a Alcius luego de detenerse junto a la pileta donde le dijo a Draco que se cuidara, si este le hubiese hecho caso... no tendrían esa hermosa familia.  
Alcius gateó hasta el borde de la fuente, pero esta era tan mágica como todas las cosas del colegio, así que subió sus bordes evitando que el pequeño se subiera.  
Harry sonrió al ver que este intentaba levantarse para subirse, así que sacó también a Lucius y a Sirius que lo imitaron de inmediato, aunque Lucius se podía parar y eso obligó a la pileta s subir sus bordes un poco más.  
El animago dio un par de vueltas alrededor de la pileta con los dos niños sobre él, se hubiese quejado porque estos le tiraban el pelo, pero se suponía que era un perro, pero ya le cantaría un par de verdades a su ahijado cuando tuviese oportunidad, aunque admitía que estaba contento de cargar a sus nietos, en especial a James, que era todo un caso. Después de un rato se cansó, uno no era gran cosa, pero entre los dos pesaban y más después de un rato, así que vino y se echó a los pies de Harry.  
- Pobre Sib - dijo este compadecido quitándole de encima a los bebés - jueguen con sus hermanos ¿sí? - les dijo dejándolos junto a los demás que seguían intentando alcanzar el borde de la pileta - ¿no te parece que la pileta se burla de ellos? - le dijo a Draco acercándolo a su costado rodeándole con un brazo los hombros - pero no creo que se rindan tan fácilmente.  
Draco sonrió apenas, le agradaba que Harry tuviese esa clase de gestos con él, le daban esperanzas, pero a ratos recordaba la conversación que le había escuchado con el licántropo, sin embargo había algo, ese "quizás" de Harry era el que le daba esperanzas a su corazón, así que pronto se pondría en acción y conseguiría de Harry una boda de verdad y una nena.  
Harry miró a su alrededor y guió a Draco hacia una banca cercana, ciertamente hacía un poco de frío allí, pero ese jardincito, de seguro tan mágico como el resto del colegio, permanecía con un aire primaveral casi todo el año, por lo tanto no hacía tanto frío como en otros sectores del colegio.  
- Estaba pensando, Draco, en cómo vamos a pasar esta navidad - le dijo manteniéndolo pegado a su costado con el brazo sobre sus hombros - debemos iniciar nuestras propias tradiciones familiares a partir de ahora.  
- Yo casi siempre paso las vacaciones de navidad en mi casa y según sé, tú no tienes casa y la pasas siempre con los Weasley.  
- Yo tengo casa - le informó - la heredé de mi padrino, sólo que no valía la pena que pasara la navidad allí y sólo ¿no crees? Más cuando la familia de mi mejor amigo me acogía en la suya.  
- Pues según sé, la casa de los Weasley no es muy grande.  
- Una casa no necesariamente debe ser grande para ser un verdadero hogar, Draco - le contestó - y dudo mucho que tú hayas tenido tanto amor como los Weasley tienen para dar. Además, creo que las comparaciones sobran.  
- Quizás sea cierto y también debe ser porque estoy acostumbrado a que mis padres me den lo que yo pida sin preguntar ni decir nada - suspiró acomodándose en el hombro de Harry - quizás debamos ir a tu casa y pasar esta navidad los siete en familia, siempre que nos podamos llevar a los elfos con nosotros.  
- Ni jures que los vamos a dejar aquí, la casa ha estado desocupada mucho tiempo y necesitará una buena limpeza.  
- Quizás debiéramos contratar o adquirir otros elfos para tu casa, así ellos harían la limpieza antes que nosotros lleguemos allí - le dijo.  
- ¿Adquirir otros elfos? - repitió escandalizado, si Hermione se llegaba a enterar de la forma en que se podía tener un elfo doméstico de seguro la armaba de nuevo con su PEDDO en defensa de ellos.  
- Bueno, según sé, hay lugares donde ellos pueden ser adoptados por una familia - le dijo divertido al ver su cara - ¿qué te estabas imaginando?  
- Realmente no lo sé - suspiró.  
Draco sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a los niños que parecían haberse cansado de intentar alcanzar la orilla de la pileta, la conquista total de su amado Harry estaba por comenzar...

Continuará...

Quiero pedir disculpas nuevamente por la demora, en realidad ni siquiera había empezado a escribir este capítulo cuando me lo reclamaron hace, creo, más de una semana por medio del otro fic.  
Allí tienen a Sirius, molestado a Snape, y a Remus, aunque más rebelde que antes ¿qué les han parecido los bebés? Son tan lindos, y necesitan madrinas y padrinos ya que van a comenzar a caminar luego de navidad (espero no tardar tanto en escribir el siguiente), aunque no sé cuando pueda subir el siguiente ya que se viene la época de exámenes y es cuando menos tiempo tengo para escribir dado que tengo que hacer clases de repaso (yo las dicto.  
En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me dejen muchos comentarios o no vuelvo a escribir más :P Shio Chang. 


	4. En familia

Bebidormiens, Poción mal hecha

Lamento la demora, estaba el capítulo lo bastante avanzado cuando al DD se le ocurrió hacerme la gracia del siglo ¡Se murió!, así que se perdió todo aquello que no estaba respaldado, o sea, todos los fics inconclusos y algunos otros que pensé no era necesario salvar. A Dios gracias, casi todo está en la red, así que podré recuperar mis historias, sin embargo, el comenzar de nuevo este capítulo significa que no salió ya para año nuevo.  
Disculpen las molestias que mi Pc ha ocasionado y sigan leyéndome y dejando sus cometarios.

En familia

Dos largos meses habían pasado de largo, sin pena ni gloria, mientras sus hijos crecían y se volvían cada día más inquietos, sin que Draco pudiese concretar siquiera una medida de conquista con su despistado esposo, cada vez que se ponía cariñoso de más con él, o Harry encontraba una excusa para escapar o alguien venía y los interrumpía, cosa que en la mayor parte de los casos se debía a sus hijos. Pero lo peor de todo no era eso, sino que le parecía que hasta el perro se reía de sus malogrados intentos de hacerle el amor a su esposo, que de seguir así iba a terminar violando antes de navidad.  
- He conseguido una empresa especializada en limpieza mágica de mansiones abandonadas para Grimauld Place – le dijo Harry complacido sacándolo de su ensimismamiento – claro que esto ha significado hacer unas modificaciones al sistema de protección mágico del lugar y que tendremos que poner otros conjuros para proteger nuestra intimidad…  
- Como si la tuviéramos – dijo el rubio entre dientes mientras intentaba evitar que James se comiera sus deberes de encantamientos.  
- Y algunos otros para evitar que los niños se desplacen por las escaleras cuando no haya nadie vigilándolos – dijo sin haberlo escuchado.  
- Me parece bien – dijo Draco consiguiendo guardar al fin todos sus útiles en el baúl – espero que ellos nos dejen hacer nuestros deberes de vacaciones.  
- No creo que ellos sean mayor problema, si tranquilizamos a James podremos dejar a los otros jugando en la sala sin que causen desastre alguno.  
El animago miró a su ahijado sorprendido, Harry bien podía ser un chico muy listo, pero en cuanto a su familia era muy miope, si ni siquiera veía las intenciones de su enamorado esposo ¿cómo iba a notar que cada uno de sus hijos era capaz de asumir el cargo de cabecilla de los demás, ya que cada uno era un heredero de los merodeadores en potencia? Al parecer iba a tener que vivir en carne propia las travesuras de los mini merodeadores antes de descubrir la verdad acerca de ellos, se dijo apoyando su cabeza en las patas delanteras.

Dos días pasaron mientras esperaban la respuesta de los encargados de aseo de la casa, claro que sólo el día anterior les había dado la fecha de salida de vacaciones, cosa que se haría válida ese sábado, en vez de ir a Hogsmeade se irían a Grimauld Place número 12 desde la oficina de la directora. Harry le había explicado que era para que nadie supiera a donde iban, pero Draco sospechaba que era para mantener una cierta distancia con Snape, que no había dejado de lanzarle pullas a su esposo durante la última clase.  
El ulular de una lechuza lo sacó de sus pensamientos y vio a la negra ave revoloteando a su alrededor con lo que parecía ser una nota en su pata. Se le hizo familiar, al parecer era una de las tantas que había en su casa.  
- ¿Será una respuesta de los encargados del aseo de mi casa? – le dijo Harry.  
Draco se adelantó y el ave se posó en su brazo permitiéndole tomar la nota, después se echó a volar por la misma ventana por la que había entrado.  
- Tiene el escudo de mi familia – le dijo preocupado – al parecer es una nota de mi padre – abrió la nota y leyó:

"Haz hecho una muy buena jugada, te felicito"

Vaya que los Malfoy sabían ser parcos en sus palabras, se dijo Harry, pero le extrañó el posible significado de ellas. Entonces, notó la palidez que tomaba la piel de su esposo y por poco evitó que diera con sus huesos en el suelo al detener su caída.  
- ¡Draco! – dijo espantado recordando que sus hijos estaban allí – Por Merlín, despierta – le pidió recostándolo en el sofá – tiene que haber sido la nota, ese Lucius – se volvió hacia los niños que lo miraban preocupados por su ma – Dobby ¿puedes decirle al Profesor Snape que venga, que algo le pasó a Draco?  
- Claro, amo, lo que usted ordene – le dijo haciendo una inclinación y desapareció.  
- Winky ¿puedes hacerte cargo de los bebés mientras dejo a Draco en la habitación? – le dijo a la elfina que los miraba preocupada y ella asintió – no se preocupen, amorcitos, dejaremos dormir un rato a su ma en la habitación y vendré a leerles un cuento ¿si? – les dijo cargando con mucho cuidado a Draco.  
- De seguro Lucius le echó algún maleficio en la nota que se activaba con su sangre – le dijo Siber llevando la nota en el hocico antes de recuperar su forma humana – siempre ha sido un pésimo perdedor.  
- ¿Qué crees que signifiquen sus palabras?  
- Creo que se ha enterado de vuestro matrimonio – le dijo – y está molesto.  
- Pero Draco es su hijo, su sangre, no veo la razón para dañarlo a él.  
- Bueno, para mí tampoco es comprensible, por muy enojado que estuviera jamás le haría daño a mi propio hijo y menos de esa manera – dijo molesto – parece que Snivellus llegó volando – agregó recobrando su forma perruna.  
- ¿Qué le has hecho a Draco ahora? – le dijo furioso.  
- ¿Por qué siempre piensa lo peor y me echa la culpa a mí? – le replicó de vuelta – fue esta nota que le mandó su padre la culpable que esté así – se la mostró – de solo leerla Draco se desmayó.  
- ¿Y se puede saber qué significan estas palabras?  
- ¿Importa mucho lo que signifiquen? – le replicó molesto, para él era más importante la salud de su esposo que lo demás – Puede no ser nada, no fueron ellas las que lo dejaron así – señaló al inconsciente rubio.  
- Investigaré qué diablos le mandó Lucius, pero podría tomar tiempo.  
- Despedazaré a Lucius Malfoy – dijo molesto – si eso atacó a Draco, bien pudo atacar a uno de los bebés y hacerle daño.  
- A Lucius le importa poco ese tipo de cosas – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¡Aún tratándose de su propio hijo! – dijo escandalizado – lo voy a convertir en trozos tan pequeños que ni los gusanos los van a encontrar – dijo furioso perdiendo la paciencia – lo voy a matar tan lentamente que…  
Snape lo miró asombrado, había escuchado decir que a principio del semestre Potter se le había echado encima a Draco convertido en león, pero pensaba que eran exageraciones de los estudiantes menores de su casa, al parecer cuando este se salía de sus casillas o lo dominaba una emoción violenta, se transformaba en ese animal, vaya muchachito exhibicionista.  
Un ladrido desconcertó a Harry y se dio cuenta de lo que le había pasado, regresando a la normalidad avergonzado.  
- Parece que algo siente por Draco, Potter, pero debería controlarse.  
- Si no quiere ser parte de la cena, encuentre el conjuro que despierte a Draco – le dijo amoscado desviando la mirada.  
- Que genio, se parece a su padre – le dijo burlón y escuchó los llantos de los bebés – parece que allá afuera lo necesitan.  
- ¿Por qué no se va a hacer lo que tiene que hacer? – casi le ladró - Lo podría dejar en detención por su insolencia, Potter – lo amenazó saliendo.  
- No creo que a Draco le agrade pasar todas las vacaciones solo con los niños – le replicó pasando por la cortina – ya, amorcitos, su papi les leerá un cuento mientras su ma duerme ¿de acuerdo? Así que quedémonos calladitos.

Había sido casi una tarea titánica mantener a esos cinco en silencio mucho rato, si no era uno, era otro el que se acordaba de su ma y por más que les recordaba que este "dormía", ellos le llamaban o intentaban ir a la habitación a verle.  
- Parece estar sufriendo, Potter – le dijo Snape burlón.  
- Es que Draco es quien se encarga de hacerlos dormir la siesta, yo simplemente les leo un cuento y me dedico a mirarlos – suspiró colocando a Sirius en su cunita cubriéndolo con su manta, era el último siempre en dormirse. Vio a Snape dirigirse a la habitación y después de cerciorarse que los bebés dormían, lo siguió.  
- Es extraño, revisé bien la nota y no tiene nada extraño…  
- Maldito Lucius, pero ni que se le ocurra acercarse a nosotros o se las va a ver conmigo – gruñó Harry acariciando la frente del rubio.  
- Y tampoco he podido localizarlo a él para que me dé esa información – ignoró su interrupción divertido por la actitud del muchacho.  
- Pobre Draco, la laya de padre que te vino a tocar, pero nosotros tendremos una familia mejor – le dijo dándole un suave beso en la sien.  
Snape miró a su ahijado asombrado, un simple beso lo había hecho recobrar el color en su rostro, eso podía significar una cosa ¿cómo no pensó en ese hechizo antes? Se dijo, pero la respuesta llegó a él de inmediato, era un hechizo que había inventado un muggle con tanta suerte que funcionaba, pero siendo Lucius quien era, jamás lo habría creído capaz de usarlo.  
- Parece que es el hechizo de la bella durmiente – dijo al fin.  
- ¿Qué? – dijo entre asombrado y preocupado. Claro que conocía la historia ¿qué chico en cualquier escuela muggle no había visto o leído ese cuento? Pero a la bella durmiente la habían despertado con un beso de amor de su príncipe azul, y el no lo era de Draco ¿verdad? Eso sólo podía saberlo el rubio, así que quizás ni siquiera le sirviera el antídoto, se dijo ruborizado - Creo que va a tener que besarlo, Potter – le dijo comprendiendo su dilema y divirtiéndose de antemano con ello.  
Harry se inclinó nuevamente sobre Draco y rozó con suavidad los labios del rubio, pero este no abrió los ojos para nada.  
- Eso no es un beso, Potter ¿acaso no sabe hacerlo?  
- Nunca lo he hecho – le replicó molesto volviendo a inclinarse sobre Draco. Este en realidad había despertado con el primero, pero quería un beso de verdad, y las palabras de Harry habían puesto un delicioso calorcito en su corazón, era el primero al que le daba un beso de verdad, así que al sentir su cálido aliento sobre sus mejillas, separó sus labios permitiendo que los de Harry se hundieran en los suyos, haciendo el beso profundo, sensual, salvaje.  
- Creo que se está pasando de la raya – le dijo Snape con asco, ello sacó a Harry del hechizo y se separó del rubio mientras este echaba pestes por dentro, claro que sin dejarlo traslucir, por haber perdido la ocasión de echarle los brazos al cuello para que disfrutar mejor del beso.  
- ¿Estás bien, Draco? – dijo el moreno evitando la mirada burlona del animago.  
- Si, creo que si – suspiró "pero estaría mejor si hubiese durado un poco más", agregó para sí lanzándole miradas cargadas de odio a su padrino que hacia gestos de estar aguantándose las ganas de vomitar – ¿y los niños?  
- De momento, duermen – le sonrió ya más calmado – ahora podremos planear nuestras vacaciones a gusto – lo abrazó – me asustaste ¿sabes?  
- ¿Y se puede saber a dónde van a pasar sus vacaciones? – dijo Snape asqueado por aquella demostración de amor.  
- A un nidito de amor – le replicó Harry – y bien lejos de usted.  
Snape estuvo a punto de replicar algo, pero se lo pensó mejor, de seguro el propio Draco se encargaría de hacerlo pagar por sus palabras.  
- Así que se van a ir de juerga con cinco niños, les deseo suerte, entonces – les dijo y se retiró.  
- Tenga cuidado o le puede pasar lo que le dije – le dijo entre dientes abrazando con fuerza a Draco.  
Si, los leones eran terriblemente posesivos con los suyos y al parecer el pobre Draco había caído dentro de esta categoría para Potter. En fin, no había mucho que hacer si no quería que el verdadero león saliera a la luz y cumpliera su palabra de despedazarlo.  
Una lechuza blanca entró por su lado, pero se guardó su curiosidad, no iba a caer tan bajo como lo hacían todos los Gryffindor.  
- Hedwig – la saludo Harry escuchando que la puerta se cerraba, de seguro Snape ya se había ido – me traes buenas noticias ¿verdad? – la blanca lechuza pareció asentir – genial – le acarició la cabeza, tomó la nota y ella se marchó – es de los encargados del aseo – le mostró a Draco.

"Estimado Señor Potter:  
Le informamos que hemos terminado de limpiar su casa, hemos eliminado todas las alimañas y los hechizos que pudiesen hacerle daño a cualquier pequeño, incluso hemos conseguido retirar de la parte alta de la escalera un retrato escandaloso que a cada rato profería insultos aduciendo que ella era la verdadera dueña de la casa, que no teníamos derecho, usted debe saber. También hemos repuesto los hechizos defensores que nos vimos obligados a romper, además de poner el que nos pidió. Con todo esto, la casa ha quedado habitable, pero algunos conjuros son temporales, deberá reforzarlos más adelante".

- Ahora sí nos podemos ir – le dijo dándole a Draco un suave beso en los labios que dejó al rubio con deseos de más, pero el moreno ya había salido de la habitación a ver a sus hijos, que seguían durmiendo.  
- Quizás allá consiga seducirlo de verdad – se dijo mirando la nota de los del aseo ¿de quién sería el retrato escandaloso del que hablaban? Quizás de alguno de sus antepasados que no querían a Harry por no ser alguien de sangre limpia.  
El animago miró hacia la cortina, así que al fin el retrato de su madre los iba a dejar en paz viviendo por una temporada en la que fuera la casa en Londres de los Black por muchas generaciones.

Era raro volver a esa casa después de tanto tiempo, desde aquella última navidad que pasó con Sirius que no había vuelto a poner un pie en Grimauld Place, de sólo imaginarse allí había tenido pesadillas sintiéndose culpable por la muerte de su querido padrino, pero ahora resultaba que él estaba vivo, oculto nuevamente en un disfraz de perro, pero con él, ayudándolo a cuidar de sus desordenados hijos.  
- Realmente son Potter – le dijo en voz baja luego que Draco se marchara con los elfos y los niños por la red de polvos Floo mientras él se hacía cargo del equipaje – es como ver a tu padre multiplicado por cinco.  
- ¡Ay de mi! – se rió y activó el traslador que los llevó a la casona de los Black oculta bajo las mismas narices de los muggles con un hechizo especial – he visto todas las trastadas que hicieron ustedes en el colegio, así que no quiero ni pensar en lo que van a hacer ellos cuando les toque asistir.  
- Pues si Snape sigue allí, es él quien más va a sufrir ¿no crees?  
Harry se encogió de hombros al llegar a la sala de la casa, el sello que le había puesto Dumbledore estaba roto desde que el viejo director murió, sin embargo, Harry se había encargado de que nadie que no fuese invitado por él pudiese asistir a su casa sin permiso.  
Un coro de llantos los recibió, al parecer a sus hijos no les había agradado el cambio de ambiente o quizás no les había gustado el viaje. Dejando las cosas donde cayeron, siguió el ruido del llanto de sus hijos escaleras arriba.  
- Son bastante escandalosos esos hijos tuyos, Potter – le dijo el retrato de Phipneas Nigellus desde una pared.  
- Pues ha de ser culpa del otro de sus padres – le dijo siguiendo su camino.  
- ¿Y quién es su otro padre? – le dijo siguiéndolo a través de otros cuadros.  
- Para estar en la oficina de la Directora, está mal informado – le replicó sin detenerse – es Draco Malfoy.  
- ¿El hijo de Narcisa? Con razón son como son, ellas, me refiero a Narcisa y Bellatrix, eran las Black más escandalosas que ha tenido la desgracia de conocer esta casa, aunque todas las mujeres de la familia lo han sido de una forma o de otra, fueran por nacimiento o por matrimonio.  
- ¿Por qué han tenido que heredar sólo las cosas malas de nuestras familias? – dijo abriendo la puerta dejando pasar al animago antes de cerrarla.  
- ¡Papi! – chillaron ellos tendiéndole los brazos al verlo.  
Harry se acercó a ellos y el griterío se apaciguó mientras les acariciaba los cabellos. Suspiró, al parecer estaban demasiado acostumbrados a tener a sus dos padres cerca y al no verlo, se asustaron, pero era lógico, después de lo que le había pasado a Draco con la nota de su padre.  
- Dobby, Winky ¿pueden hacerse cargo del equipaje? Nosotros veremos que ellos se relajen antes de enseñarles un poco la casa.  
- Claro que si, amo Harry – dijeron servicialmente los dos y desaparecieron.  
- Bien, luego que ellos se calmen, te mostraré tu habitación – y Draco intentó no dejar traslucir su desilusión, "adiós seducción nocturna", se dijo con los dientes y los puños apretados evitando que Harry y los niños lo vieran.  
- Espero que los conjuros estén en plena vigencia – dijo Harry ignorando el enfado de su rubio esposo, que hacía denodados esfuerzos por relajarse.  
- ¿Qué conjuros eran esos que iban a poner en la casa? – preguntó al fin.  
- Uno de ellos impedirá que nos niños circulen por las escaleras sin la vigilancia de alguien más grande que ellos – dijo – en especial si están arriba – suspiró – el otro es uno llamado Imán, que atraerá los hechizos de protección que mis seres queridos han puesto sobre mí.  
- ¿Cómo cuáles? – lo miró intrigado, olvidado de su enfado.  
- Bueno, está el que me puso mi madre, que evitó que la maldición asesina diese sobre mí, la magia de mi padre que fortifica la mía, la de Dumbledore que me hace invisible a los magos tenebrosos fuera del mundo mágico, el de mi padrino – tragó duro – que me permite hacer cierta clase de magia defensiva con cierta fuerza sin necesidad de tener la varita en la mano, un buen regalo de parte de sus abuelos paternos ¿no te parece?  
Draco asintió, eso significaba que los niños estarían a salvo siempre que permanecieran dentro de esa casa.

Dos días más pasaron y Draco se paseaba por el corredor buscando nuevas ideas para seducir a Harry, las suyas estaban agotadas y no había podido poner en práctica las que había planeado para las noches porque el tonto de su esposo lo había dejado durmiendo en otra habitación aparte de la de él para que tuviera "mayor intimidad", le dijo.  
- Idiota – dijo paseándose una vez más de un lado al otro – así no lo voy a conquistar nunca – gruñó.  
- Para ser un descendiente de los Black, te veo poco decidido – le dijo Phipneas desde su marco mientras lo veía ir y venir – deberías tomar el toro por los cuernos.  
- Si soy más directo, Harry me va a tomar por ofrecido.  
- Oh, vamos, si con todo lo que te he visto hacer no lo piensa ya, no creo que lo haga nunca – se rió – es muy despistado.  
- Tal vez – suspiró – pero mi orgullo Malfoy no me permite…  
- Ah, pero el orgullo hay que dejarlo de lado cuando se quiere conquistar el amor.  
- No lo sé, las ideas se me han agotado y no sé que más hacer.  
- No te le insinúes, ve con él y dile lo que quieres, quizás así entienda las señales.  
- Harry podría rechazarme – le dijo preocupado.  
- El que no se arriesga, no cruza el río – le recordó.  
El ulular estridente de una lechuza rompió el momento y Phipneas desapareció de su retrato. Se trataba de una lechuza blanca que reconoció como la de Harry, este la había enviado temprano con una nota para el abogado y al parecer este había tardado poco en replicarle a través de la misma.

"Estimado Señores Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter:  
Considero mi deber informarles que, tal como se lo temían, el señor Lucius Malfoy puso la demanda por la custodia "temporal" de sus nietos y se ha encontrado con que no puede hacer gran cosas dado que ustedes están enlazados hace ya dos meses. Por supuesto, ha intentado revocarlo, pero como es totalmente legal, no ha pasado gran cosa. Sin embargo, ha ganado un punto a su favor, porque si bien este enlace limpia totalmente el expediente del joven Draco, ello lo favorece a él dado que elimina toda sospecha de su participación en la magia tenebrosa.  
Por cierto, debo informarles que todo lo antes mencionado puede aparecer cualquier día de estos, publicado o en El Profeta o en Corazón de Bruja, para que no los tome desprevenidos"

Draco entro en la estancia donde Harry jugaba con los bebés, al parecer a ellos les agradaba ese lugar de la casa ya que casi ni se daban cuenta cuando uno de ellos se ausentaba, Draco sentía que necesitaba un respiro de sus hijos a ratos, por lo que tampoco habían montado nuevos escándalos desde el primer día.  
- Harry, llegó la respuesta del abogado – le dijo sentándose en el sofá con la carta en la mano – era lo que sospechaba.  
- ¿Acerca de qué? – le preguntó desconcertado mirando a su hijo Alcius que trataba de ponerse de pie y dar unos pacitos.  
- Mi padre averiguó lo de nuestro enlace luego de poner la demanda por la custodia "temporal" de nuestros hijos, de allí su nota malintencionada.  
- Seguramente trató de revocarlo y al ver que todo era legal, se vengó de ti dado que su magia no funciona en mi contra, como bien ha de saber.  
- Tenemos que hacer algo, asegura que nuestro enlace, lo mismo que limpió mi expediente, limpió el suyo – dijo molesto.  
- Quizás si nos apareciéramos por allí fingiendo ser una familia bien avenida, una pareja enamorada que está de comprar con sus cinco hijos, no sé, hacerles creer que todo está bien entre nosotros y que el abuelo no tiene necesidad de interferir en la crianza de ellos – le dijo Harry sentándose a su lado tomando la nota – eso obligaría a Lucius a desistir ¿no crees?  
- Pues tendríamos ha hacer algo más que fingir, dudo que mi padre se tragara algo que simplemente parece estar bien.  
- Bueno, quizás sólo bastara con que los otros nos crean enamorados – le dijo Harry abrazándolo mientras James le arrebataba el pergamino de las manos – deberíamos ir al callejón Diagon, les caeremos por allí para hacer nuestras compras de navidad con ellos, un poco acarameladitos y fin del asunto – miró a su hijo – No, James, eso no se come – se lo quitó y le dio una galleta – vas a terminar envenenándote, amorcito, no todo lo que llega a tus manos es comestible.  
Draco sonrió recostándose en su pecho, quizás ahora sí pudiese aprovecharse del pánico y conseguir de Harry algo más que unos cuantos besos.  
- Hagamos una lista de lo que vamos a necesitar mientras llegan Dobby y Winky – le dijo Harry atrayendo un pergamino nuevo, el tintero y la pluma.

El viaje a través de las redes Floo era divertido para los niños, como si eso de dar vueltas y vueltas a lo loco fuera lo más glorioso del mundo, pero a Harry lo mareaba sobremanera, pero era la mejor forma de viajar, ya que saldrían en la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante y no tendrían que pasearse por el Londres muggle con sus hijos, después de todos hasta para ellos debía ser extraño ver quintillizos en un cochecito múltiple ¿verdad?  
Todos los que estaban allí estaban acostumbrados a ver salir magos de la chimenea a diario, sin embargo, se quedaron de una pieza al ver salir primero a Harry Potter con un coche lleno de bebés y luego a este volverse y tenderle la mano a alguien más, quien venía con un enorme perro gris, que resultó ser ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy, a quien sacudía cariñosamente mientras este le sonreía y le decía en voz baja, pero perfectamente audible para todos.  
- Ya, amor, mejor veamos a los niños ¿si? – y había un dejo de coquetería en sus labios, admirable, teniendo en cuenta que todo el mundo los miraba.  
Harry se sonrojó violentamente, pero se dedicó a revisar a sus hijos, acababa de darse cuenta de algo, le gustaba eso de ser cariñoso con Draco, incluso hasta aprovecharse en esos momentos de acariciarlo y besarlo ¿sería que el rubio le gustaba montones y por eso se ponía así?  
- Bienvenidos, Señores – les dijo Tom saliendo de su asombro – ¿se van a servir algo mientras están aquí? – ofreció servicialmente.  
- Creo que no – dijo Draco aceptando la mano que Harry le tendía apoyándose en su hombro – hemos venido a comprar unas cuantas cosas, es todo.  
Harry trataba de no pensar en su descubrimiento, esto le podía acarrear graves problemas si el rubio se enteraba… Pero una presencia allí lo distrajo, él conocía a esa persona en particular que los seguía con cierta avaricia en la mirada, era uno de los tantos periodistas independientes que escribía para la sección de chismes del Profeta y de Corazón de Bruja. Se quedó mirándolo un segundo, tenía una cámara a la mano, así que de seguro les querría sacar una foto ¿por qué no obtenerla de paso con un beso de Draco?  
- Hay un periodista – le dijo a Draco como quien le roza la oreja a su amante. Draco sintió el cosquilleo en la oreja y estuvo a punto de agarrar a besos a Harry allí mismo, el gesto se le había antojado cargado de sensualidad, pero siguió su mirada – quizás nos sirviera de mucho si publicase una fotografía nuestra de tortolitos en familia ¿no crees?  
- ¿Quieres decir que comencemos con el espectáculo? – susurró y Harry asintió – de acuerdo, pero que sea en un lugar menos concurrido ¿si?  
Harry le sonrió y se dirigieron a la entrada del callejón Diagon pasando por su lado como quien no lo ha visto, Draco aferrado a la cintura de su esposo mientras este empujaba el cochecito con los pequeños.  
- Tendremos que pasar a Gringotts a buscar un poco de dinero antes – le dijo Harry volteando apenas la cabeza, pero mirando de reojo al periodista que los había seguido – ¿Qué te gustaría que te regalara de navidad?  
- Si a mí con un beso tuyo me basta – le dijo Draco echándole los brazos al cuello obligándolo a volverse hacia él para recibir un salvaje y sensual beso que les cortó la respiración a ambos mientras el periodista les sacaba una foto – ser tu esposo es el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar – le dijo audiblemente y el periodista desapareció, de seguro es noticia le valdría miles de galeones.  
- Si que eres malvado, Draco – le sonrió y volvió a besarlo – venga, hagamos nuestras compras – sacó su varita y activó la magia que les permitiría entrar en el famoso callejón mágico – a Snape le va a dar un ataque cuando se entere que estamos casados, más cuando vea ese beso en primera plana.  
- Si, bueno – sonrió divertido – si antes cuando me despertaste le dio asco.  
- Lo que me preocupa va a ser la reacción de mis compañeros de casa, después de todo sólo Hermione y Ron saben que estamos casados, aunque a los demás les haya dicho que eres mi pareja.  
- Y tus admiradores se van a sentir decepcionados – se burló.  
- Importa poco lo que piense gente que realmente no me conoce – se encogió de hombros y volvió a tenderle la mano – sólo la gente que me quiere y que quiero.  
- ¿Y yo puedo contarme entre ellos? – le preguntó esperanzado.  
- Por supuesto que sí – le sonrió – y abrázame de nuevo, recuerda que somos una dulce pareja de tortolitos – y Draco se abrazó a su cintura mientras Harry le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo y con la mano libre empujaba el cochecito.

El paseo por el Callejón Diagon había sido muy divertido, todo el mundo se detenía a mirarlos, así que había disfrutado de muchos de esos deliciosos y apasionados besos que Harry le daba, en especial cuando había alguien que pudiese hacer circular un chisme acerca de ellos.  
- ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomarnos un helado? – le dijo Draco mirando a sus hijos que se veían un tanto inquietos, pese a que Siber permanecía a su lado meneando la cola juguetonamente – de seguro deben tener un poco de hambre.  
- Me parece bien, allí podremos sacarlos un poco, quizás es ello lo que no les gusta, tener que permanecer allí – les sonrió.  
Subieron a la terraza de la fuente de soda y Harry transformó unas cuantas sillas, con el permiso del dueño, en un corralito para que ellos se tomaran una malteada en sus respectivas mamaderas mientras sus padres bebían café y comían galletas sentados a corta distancia.  
- ¿Crees que ya hemos llamado bastante la atención? – le dijo Harry a Draco mirando a su alrededor, todo le mundo fingía hacer algo, pero estaban pendientes de ellos – no me gusta esto de ser una celebridad.  
- Bueno, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho eso de ser esposo de una celebridad – le dijo poniendo su mano en la suya – pero no importa mucho mientras permanezcas a mi lado – le sonrió y el perro los lengüeteó a ambos.  
- ¡Oye! – le dijo Harry molesto y Draco se rió.  
- Venga, aún nos quedan cosas por comprar – le dijo el rubio divertido – si vamos a tener una fiesta, tenemos que comprar túnicas nuevas y adquirir unas para el quinteto de salvajes que tenemos por hijos.  
- Me encantaría verlos con el uniforme de Gryffindor, rojo y dorado.  
- Pues yo diría que, a como son, van a caer en Slytherin – le replicó divertido.  
- Bueno, mi padre y sus amigos eran quebrantadores de normas y eran muy Gryffindor – le recordó – y creo que yo también lo he sido ¿sabías?  
- Supongo que es cierto, siempre andas metido en líos.  
- No puedo evitarlo, es mi herencia de merodeador – le sonrió tomado su mano nuevamente llevándosela a los labios – aunque espero que ellos no sean así.  
- ¡Ay, Harry! – dijo Draco divertido.  
"Sueña, Harry" se dijo Sirius divertido, esos chicos iban a ser merodeadores de verdad cuando les llegase el turno de pisar el colegio "ellos les van a causar más de un dolor de cabeza cuando sean adolescentes, me agradaría que James pudiese verlos, que pudiese verte haciendo de padre pese a no haber tenido jamás un ejemplo a seguir" dijo con cierta tristeza y no notó la presencia de un hombre que desde que entraron al callejón no les había perdido pisada.

Las compras en la tienda de Madame Malkin habían sido bastante accidentadas, ya que si bien los niños estaban acostumbrados a que otras personas los tomaran, siempre habían sido gente como sus padres, gente que reconocían por el uniforme del colegio, en cambio allí las dependientas vestían de una forma diferente y habían comenzado a gritar a cajas destempladas, por lo que Harry había tenido que cargarlos uno a uno para que les tomaran las medidas y les hicieran las pequeñas túnicas que lucirían en sus primeras navidades.  
- Phipneas tiene razón – le dijo Harry al oído al rubio mientras le entregaba a Sirius – su herencia Black los hace unos escandalosos.  
- ¿Por qué le echas la culpa a la herencia Black? – le dijo un tanto molesto.  
- Bueno, él me dijo que tu madre y su hermana eran las más escandalosas de la familia, aunque todas las mujeres de esa familia lo fueron.  
- ¿Y quién nos dice que las mujeres de tu familia no lo hayan sido?  
- Bueno, eso es algo que nunca sabré, la perdí a toda – dijo con tristeza.  
- Oh, Harry – le dijo Draco abrazándolo acomodando a su hijo en un brazo, no había sido su intención poner esa fea sombra en sus ojos – perdona ¿si? – agregó dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.  
- No te preocupes, toda mi familia vive en mí, mientras no los olvide ellos, seguirán siempre a mi lado ¿sabías que mi padre se manifiesta en mi patronus?  
- Me pregunto cómo eres capaz de sonreír después de todo lo que has vivido.  
- Supongo que el dolor me ha hecho más fuerte, quizás por ello he sido capaz de superar las pruebas, porque jamás he dejado de tener a quien amar.  
- ¡Ma! – chilló Alcius desde el cochecito, era el único que se había dejado tomar, así que ya estaba listo, pero se le notaba aburrido.  
- Me pregunto qué sería de ustedes si su abuelo consiguiera aunque fuera un día su custodia – le dijo Harry agachándose frente a él.  
- De seguro nos los devolvería en menos de lo que canta un gallo – se rió Draco – a veces pienso que mi padre no tiene paciencia ni con él mismo – agregó colocando s Sirius de regreso en el cochecito.  
- Sus túnicas están listas – le dijo la dependienta y Harry se dirigió al mesón a pagar la cuenta mientras Draco terminaba de acomodar a sus hijos que estaban bostezando, al parecer estaban por quedarse dormidos.  
- Están peleando con el sueño – le dijo a Harry mientras salían a la calle – de seguro en un rato más, si buscamos un lugar tranquilo, se duerman.  
Harry asintió y se dirigieron a la librería Flourish y Blotts, allí casi nunca había mucha gente, excepto cuando iniciaba el año escolar, así que ellos se podrían dormir tranquilamente allí mientras él buscaba un regalo para Hermione.

Ya era hora de regresar a casa, pero aún no habían visitado la tienda de bromas de los gemelos, así que Draco tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y seguir a Harry que lo mantenía cogido de la mano acariciando sus dedos inconscientemente, cosa que le tenía los nervios más que alterados. En conjunto, podía decir que no había sido un día perdido, al contrario, Harry había estado muy efusivo con él, pero se preguntaba qué tanto sería actuación y que tanto, verdad.  
Como siempre, los gemelos recibieron a su socio capitalista, como ellos preferían llamar a Harry, con un intento de broma, pero el moreno ya había previsto aquello y había puesto un hechizo escudo tan fuerte que esta rebotó hacia ellos y los dejó bañados en una extraña mezcla multicolor fosforescente que hizo reír a los niños, cosa que los adultos no parecieron notar.  
- ¡Hola, Harry! – le dijo uno de los gemelos sonriendo, era de esperarse que el salvador del mundo mágico fuese capaz de repeler una broma, después de todo ¿no era acaso en mago más poderoso del mundo?  
- Hola, Fred – se sonrió – y no trates de confundirme diciendo que eres George, recuerda que los diferencio perfectamente.  
- Ok, ok, no te exaltes – le dijo su gemelo divertido – pero mira quien te acompaña – dijo fijándose en el rubio que mantenía su prudente distancia de ellos – y estás un pelin nervioso, Malfoy.  
- Fred, George, yo le prometí que no lo molestarían – les dijo Harry – ahora es mi esposo ¿sabían? – los gemelos se voltearon hacia el moreno con la boca muy abierta, caminaron hacia él, lo rodearon, le pusieron una mano en la frente y luego negaron con la cabeza.  
- Eso no puede ser cierto – dijo Fred incrédulo.  
- Estás de broma ¿verdad, Harry? – dijo su gemelo en el mismo tono – estábamos seguros que ibas a casarte con Ginny cuando terminara la escuela.  
- Pues Harry eligió alguien mejor por pareja – le dijo Draco amoscado.  
- Desdícete – le dijeron apuntándole con sus varitas furiosos.  
- Basta, van a despertar a los niños y no quisiera tener un coro de llantos inconsolables – intervino Harry interponiéndose entre los gemelos y el rubio que los miraba desafiante por encima del hombro del moreno, pero ellos seguían molestos, tanto que apenas repararon en sus palabras.  
- ¿Despertar a los niños? – dijo George comprendiendo al fin las palabras de Harry – ¿un coro de llantos inconsolables? – repitió.  
- Harry y yo tenemos cinco hermosos hijitos – les dijo Draco adelantando el coche donde estos parecían dormir tranquilamente desde que salieron de la librería – vaya, al final ¿no estaban dormidos ustedes? – dijo al verlos con los ojos bien abiertos, aunque hacía habían reído, le parecía.  
- ¡Ma! – chilló Alcius y los demás lo siguieron.  
- Ya decía yo que era mucha maravilla – dijo Harry divertido mientras el rubio trataba de calmar a los gritones – calma, ya regresamos a casa – les dijo tratando de ayudar a su esposo.  
- Y eso que los Malfoy siempre han dicho que no se deben tener tantos hijos – se burló Fred – y tú eres padre de cinco.  
- Hablaba de tener los hijos que no se pueden mantener – le dijo el rubio sacando del coche a Alcius – calma, amorcito ¿qué te pasa?  
- Espero que no quiera un cambio de pañal – suspiró Harry y notó algo raro, faltaba alguien de su familia – oye¿acaso Siber no estaba detrás de nosotros? – dijo buscándolo con la mirada – ¿dónde se habrá metido?  
- Creo que es eso lo que ha alterado a los bebés – dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño mirando a James que estaba más inquieto que de costumbre – Harry, ve a buscarlo, no creo que se haya alejado de nosotros así como así, es un animal demasiado listo para hacer algo así en un lugar que no conoce.  
- Fred, George ¿pueden ayudar a Draco con mis hijos mientras yo busco a nuestro perro? – les pidió y ellos asintieron – gracias.  
Salió del establecimiento y anduvo un par de cuadras, el animago no se veía por ninguna parte, así que sacó su varita y buscó su aura, pero no la sentía, eso significaba o que no se encontraba ya en el callejón o estaba inconsciente. Temiendo lo segundo, expandió su magia hasta detectar su magia terriblemente debilitada en el callejón Knockturn, al parecer allí se estaba llevando a cabo un extraño rito y su padrino iba a ser el animal para el sacrificio.  
- ¡No! – gritó y se echó a correr a todo lo que le daban las piernas siguiendo el rastro que su propia magia había dejado al buscar al animago – ¡Expeliarmus! – gritó entrando a la oscura barraca en que se hacía el ritual desarmando al jefe a cargo, de inmediato todos los magos y brujas que allí estaban desaparecieron al reconocer al joven mago, un aura negra rodeó a Harry y este se desmayó en los brazos de alguien que lo había seguido.

Draco sintió el pinchazo en el pecho pocos minutos antes que el semigigante entrara en la tienda de bromas cargando a un inconsciente Harry sobre un hombro y un inconsciente perro bajo el otro.  
- ¡Merlín! – dijo asustado viendo como los gemelos los guiaban a la trastienda, colocaban un sillón y                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                ficio – dijo colocando al animago con cuidado sobre la alfombra – al parecer pensaron que la mascota de ustedes era la adecuada, después de todo su dueño es un gran mago.  
- Pero Siber está bien ¿verdad? – dijo mirando al animal.  
- Si, pero al parecer Harry absorbió la magia negra que ellos estaban invocando, lo mejor sería llevarlo a San Mungo.  
- ¡No! – dijo Draco espantado – si lo llevamos allí se armaría una locura total, es Harry Potter, saldría en todos los diarios de mañana y eso nos daría más problemas de los que tenemos.  
- Pero no podemos tenerlo aquí hasta que despierte – le dijo Fred.  
- Debemos regresar a Grimauld Place – dijo – pero necesito ayuda para llevarme a Harry, a Siber y a los niños.  
- Muy bien – dijo Hagrid – yo te ayudaré con Harry y Siber, hazte cargo de los niños, de seguro irán más tranquilos con su ma.  
- ¿Tienen su chimenea conectada a la red? – miró a los gemelos y ellos asintieron – entonces, regresaremos por allí, no quiero que alguien más note todo esto – suspiró – tranquilos, amorcitos, verán que en casa su papi se pone buenito – les dijo a los bebés que balbuceaban su preocupación.  
- ¿Vas a decir que eres la mamá de la familia? – le dijo Fred más asombrado que divertido mirando alternadamente a los bebés y a Draco.  
- Bueno ¿y qué con eso? – le replicó el rubio agresivo.  
- Nada, es sólo que jamás pensé que el orgulloso hijo de Lucius Malfoy fuese a hacer de la pareja femenina de alguien y menos de Harry Potter – le dijo George – cuida bien a Harry, merece ser feliz ¿entiendes? o nosotros iremos a darte una buena sacudida.  
- Lo que me preocupa es la reacción que va a tener Lupin cuando se entere – suspiró – porque si no se lo digo yo, es capaz de aparecerse en la casa y hacerme quién sabe qué por no decirle.  
- Quizás sea mejor que le manden una lechuza de inmediato – le dijo Hagrid – quizás el nos pueda ayudar a despertar a Harry, por algo Dumbledore le permitió ser profesor de DCAO.  
- Apenas llegue a casa le enviaré una – asintió.  
- Nosotros tenemos una aquí, si quieres la mandas de inmediato – le ofreció Fred silbando, de inmediato apareció una lechuza parda y George le entregó un trozo de pergamino para que escribiera la nota.

"Estimado señor Lupin:  
Mientras estábamos de compras ocurrió un incidente que, comprenderá no puedo detallar por medio de la presente, pero necesito su presencia lo antes posible en la casa de los Black en Londres, Harry me dijo que usted sabía como llegar allí.  
Draco Malfoy".

- Bien, pequeña, llévale este mensaje a Remus lo antes posible – le dijo Fred amarrando el mensaje a su pata y ella se alejó volando – ella sabe donde está él, no se preocupen.  
- Genial. Ahora vamos a casa a poner a Harry en un lugar decente para que descanse – dijo sacando de su bolsillo un saquito de polvos Floo – nº 12 de Grimauld Place – dijo con voz clara y desapareció.  
Al llegar a la casa le pidió a Winky que preparara una enorme jarra de té y a dobby que se encargara de los niños, luego se quedó a esperar que garrid llegase con Harry y el perro. Al llegar este lo llevó hacia la habitación de Harry y lo ayudó a acomodarlo contra las almohadas mientras Garrid colocaba con el mismo cuidado al animal a los pies de la cama.  
- Espero que Remus esté cerca – dijo el hombre mirando a Harry – debe ser difícil para ti verlo en semejante estado ¿verdad?  
- Creo que me voy a poner viejo antes de tiempo – suspiró – entre el quinteto de dolores de cabeza y mi esposo, las voy a ver negras antes de llegar a los veinte.  
- Pero tienes más de los que muchos tienen – le dijo este divertido.  
- Se la pareja de Harry Potter no es fácil – le dijo sentándose en la cabecera junto a su esposo – y más cuando tienes cinco hijos que reclaman tu atención a cada rato y no te dan más respiro que cuando están dormidos.  
- Y supongo que para entonces estás cansado que ganas de nada más tienes.  
- Podría decirse que sí, o al menos es Harry quien no las tiene – se lamentó.  
Un ruido se escuchó en la planta baja y al poco rato alguien llegó corriendo y abrió con estrépito la puerta de la habitación de Harry, no era otro que Remus Lupin que al ver al que consideraba casi su cachorro se angustió mucho.  
- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Harry? – dijo asustado.  
- No estamos muy seguros – dijo Hagrid sentado en un ancho taburete – sólo sé que lo seguí al callejón Knockturn, en donde hacían un ritual usando de sacrificio al perro, que Harry atacó al celebrante y que la magia que estos habían invocado mediante este rodeó a Harry y se desmayó al absorberla.  
Remus se acercó al perro, desde que lo vio la primera vez sintió que no se trataba de un animal común, quizás era un animago, pero el hechizo se rompería al quedar desmayado, así que debía ser como el gato de Hermione, un animal excepcional. Puso su mano en la cabeza, sacó su varita y recitó un conjuro que le devolvió la conciencia de inmediato.  
- El ritual debió Desperta mortem – dijo el licántropo preocupado – se necesita de un mago muy poderoso o de, al menos, 20 magos adultos y calificados para realizarlo – suspiró frunciendo las cejas tratando de hacer memoria – necesita de un perro de color gris y ojos celestes para el sacrificio y que de paso le pertenezca a un gran mago.  
- Eso no explica por qué esa magia atacó a Harry – dijo Draco acariciando a su esposo – ni por qué lo desmayó.  
- No sé la magia de quien pretendían despertar – le dijo Remus – pero ciertamente dentro de Harry está la magia de su padre muerto, así que quizás este hechizo haya viajado hacia él a buscar esa magia sin necesidad de llevar a cabo el sacrificio dado que Harry es el mago más poderoso que hay.  
- Qué mala suerte tenemos, amorcito – le dijo en voz baja – pudimos haber terminado este día de una forma espectacular y ahora estás aquí, inconsciente.  
- Ya veremos que resultados obtiene ese ritual – dijo Remus pensativo – después de todo la magia de James jamás fue negra.  
- Perdone, amo – dijo tímidamente Winky – los bebés están llorando y lo llaman a gritos – agregó retorciéndose el delantal.  
- Está bien, voy para allá – suspiró. Realmente iba a llegar a viejo antes de tiempo, se dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Harry antes de salir acompañado de Hagrid y Remus mientras Siber vigilaba a Harry esperando que aquella magua no le hiciera daño a su ahijado.

//Caminaba por un camino brumoso, era tan densa que apenas se veía las manos y de las rodillas para abajo no podía distinguirse, gracias a Merlín que el camino era parejo o quien sabe cuantas veces se habría caído. Se detuvo un segundo al escuchar voces bastante familiares, estaba seguro de haberlas escuchado antes ¿no lo acompañaban siempre, desde que era un niño pequeño?  
Avanzó hacia donde le llegaba el sonido y se detuvo ante una puerta, al parecer allí había una fiesta, porque reían alegres, también había quienes cantaban y hacían chocar sus copas. Rodeó el lugar y se asomó por una ventana ¿Dónde estaba? Se notaba que era una fiesta de navidad, pero ¿cómo era posible si todas esas personas estaban muertas? Dijo retirándose, pero una risa diferente llamó su atención de regreso al interior del lugar, era tan distinta y a la vez tan parecida a una que él conocía. Se asomó de nuevo y se asustó al verle allí, riendo de lo lindo con las bromas de ¿su padre?//

Un fuerte ruido asustó a Draco, se había quedado dormido cuidando a los bebés en la habitación de estos, ellos habían estado bastante intranquilos desde que vieron a Harry inconsciente, pero los había calmado llevándolos a ver a su papi que parecía dormir tranquilamente, así que no le costó tanto dormirlos, pero ciertamente estaba agotado. Se enderezó del sofá en que se había dormido, se estiró y se levantó, iría a ver como seguía Harry y luego averiguaría qué había sido ese ruido extraño que lo despertó tan bruscamente.  
Haciendo el menor ruido posible, entró en la habitación de su esposo, quizás lo mejor fuera dormir a su lado, así aprovecharía de descansar bien, le hacía falta su calor desde que dejaron el colegio, se había acostumbrado con demasiada facilidad a dormir con sus brazos rodeando su espalda ¿Cómo olvidar sus dulces besos en la sien antes de dormirse entre sus brazos?  
- Draco – lo llamó y el rubio se sentó a su lado.  
- Aquí estoy, Harry mío – se recostó a su lado y el moreno de inmediato se apoyó en su pecho rodeándolo con sus brazos – para ti siempre.  
Sirius sonrió divertido, no era la primera vez que su rubio sobrino se aprovechase del pánico con un Harry totalmente dormido.  
- Dejémoslos solos – dijo una voz suavemente a su lado – se necesita amor para revocar los daños de la magia negra.  
- Quisiera saber quién eres – le dijo el animago – y cómo sabes que no soy perro.  
- Ah, Canuto – dijo divertido – esa magia negra me despertó del corazón de Harry, así que supongo tienes una buena idea de quien soy.  
- ¿Cornamenta? – le dijo sorprendido una vez que estaban en el pasillo.  
- En estos momentos soy una sombra mágica – le dijo divertido – pero supongo que sigo siendo Cornamenta.  
- A Remus le va a alegrar mucho volver a verte, ha estado más bien deprimido.  
- Lo sé. Quizás lo hemos cargado demasiado con eso de ser el último de los merodeadores decentes en este mundo.  
- Pero ¿qué va a pasar contigo cuando Harry elimine la magia negra?  
- No tengo idea, no conozco el ritual que mencionó Lunático.  
Y ambos, una sombra plateada muy parecida al Patronus y un perro parlante, se alejaron por el pasillo entrando en la habitación de los bebés para cuidarlos.

Draco se despertó a media noche sintiendo que algo extraño se movía por su vientre, y además notó que estaba completamente desnudo ¡él se había acostado con ropa! Pero ese algo se seguía moviendo hasta encontrar su objetivo y dio un respingo al identificar aquello como la mano de Harry que había tomado su miembro dormido obligándolo a despertar comenzando a frotarle ociosamente.  
- Harry – gimió tratando de evitar levantar la voz, le agradaba lo que le estaba haciendo, pero ¿desde cuando Harry le hacía estas cosas?  
El moreno ignoraba lo que le hacía al rubio, sólo sentía que debía desahogar su alma de aquello que lo atenazaba, lo apretaba y la única manera de descargarlo era acariciando a la persona que estaba a su lado, le gustaba tanto su aroma, su calor, que no pudo resistirse a darle una pequeña mordidita, era verdad, su Draco sabía a gloria, se dijo pegándose más a él.  
- ¡Ah! – medio se quejó al sentir que Harry mordía su hombro, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando sus labios siguieron un sendero de besos por su cuello, llegando a su oído bajando luego por su cuello hasta tomar un pezón sin dejar de frotar suavemente su miembro excitado – Harry – dijo sintiendo que el placer le comenzaba a marear y que algo duro se apretaba contra su muslo. Bajó su mano por el brazo de Harry lentamente, disfrutando de la caricia, sintiendo a ratos que miles de luces de colores estallaban en su interior, hasta tocar eso que le molestaba un poco, lo que provocó que Harry gimiera sobre su piel.  
- ¿Me dejas hacerte el amor? – le dijo Harry en apenas un susurro y el sí de respuesta se escapó en un profundo y ronco suspiro de placer, al que le siguieron muchos más mientras se perdían en el delirio del amor…

Aún no amanecía cuando Remus volvió a entrar en Grimauld Place, no era que le agradara mucho regresar a ese lugar, desde que murió Sirius pensar en sólo poner un pie allí le dolía ¿por qué tuvo que perder a todos sus amigos de una forma tan trágica? A James y a Lily, los había asesinado Voldemort, Peter se había entregado al miedo y a Sirius lo había empujado contra el velo de la muerte la malvada Bellatrix, al menos a este último había podido vengarlo matando con su propia varita a la mortifaga, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera doliendo.  
Subió en silencio las escaleras y visitó primero a los bebés, ellos dormían plácidamente, cada cual en su propia cunita, todos desparramados, le recordaban a James cuando estudiaban en Howgarts, a veces hasta amanecía en el suelo. Miró hacia el rincón y vio al perro dormido sobre sus patas delanteras y a alguien que dormía entre las sombras, tenía un ligero tinte plateado, pero se veía con aspecto humano. Sorprendido, se acercó hacia ellos y se quedó de una pieza al reconocerlo, no podía ser, él estaba muerto y los muertos no reviven, no había magia que lo hiciera posible ¿verdad?  
- No me mires con esa cara, Lunático – le dijo en voz baja.  
- ¡James! – exclamó en silencio abrazando a su amigo con fuerza echándose a llorar en su hombro, cosa que sorprendió al hombre ya que, cuando salió con Sirius de la habitación de su hijo era poco más que un fantasma y ahora era sólido – estás de regreso con nosotros, eso significa que…  
- Silencio, vas a despertar a mis nietos – le dijo – yo tampoco lo entiendo.  
- Ese hechizo se usa para despertar magia negra – dijo en voz baja sentándose a su lado – pero al pasar por la magia blanca de Harry, se transformó y te despertó a ti que has estado guardado en él por todos estos años.  
- Pero era poco más que un espectro anoche, cuando Harry me sacó de él.  
- Es extraño, es cierto, pero al despertar con magia negra a la magia de un mago muerto se necesita del sacrificio de un animal para que este pueda usar su cuerpo hasta adaptarlo a la vida humana. Ciertamente, esta parte del ritual no se cumplió ya que Harry los interrumpió, pero la magia despertada dentro del mago más poderoso del mundo es blanca, quizás eso explique todo.  
- Bueno, mejor vayamos a ver cómo sigue Harry, aunque lo dejamos en buenas manos anoche – sonrió remeciendo un poco a Sirius que bostezó sentándose, recuperando su forma humana ante los ojos asombrados del licántropo.  
- Por Merlín – dijo Remus cayendo sentado de culo al suelo.  
- Je, je – se rió Sirius – no sabía que estabas aquí, Lunático – se disculpó.  
- Lo siento, se me olvidó que él no sabía que tú eras el perro Siberiano de Harry.  
- Ustedes sí que saben sorprender a la gente – dijo Remus aceptando la mano que le tendía James poniéndose de pie – pero alguien se va a morir cuando los vea – dijo divertido, pensando en Snape que andaba indagando dónde estaba alojado Draco y su familia, al parecer no había considerado ese lugar.  
- Pues más de un ataque va a tener si ve a esos dos juntos, después de lo que pasó anoche – dijo Sirius divertido en voz baja mientras salían del cuarto del los bebés – por lo que pude escuchar, se la pasaron en grande.  
- Pues lo que me preocupa es esto – sacó del interior de su capa un periódico y ellos se rieron al ver la foto de primera plana – Snape va a enfurecer.

"La Familia Potter – Malfoy en el callejón Diagon.  
En la tarde de ayer han llegado al afamado callejón Harry Potter y su ahora esposo Draco Malfoy con sus cinco hijos a hacer las compras de navidad, se puede ver que están muy enamorados, pese a su numerosa prole, ya que no han dejado de prodigarse cariñitos mientras compraban.  
Nos han informado que los niños tienen casi nueve meses, lo que quiere decir que han sabido ocultar muy bien su relación, pero que sólo hace dos meses han podido formalizar su relación…  
Sigue en la página 3"

- Bueno, estaba todo premeditado – le dijo Sirius riendo al imaginarse la cara que iba a poner el oscuro profesor – resulta que Lucius ha intentado quitarle los niños a ellos y por eso han provocado un poco de publicidad para que el mundo los vea como una familia bien avenida.  
James abrió con cuidado la puerta y se sonrió malicioso, a parecer Sirius tenía razón, esos dos se la habían pasado en grande ya que estaban hechos un lío de brazos y piernas, con la ropa de cama revuelta a su alrededor, tapándoles apenas las partes pudientes de sus cuerpos, era una imagen muy sensual y erótica, si no fuera porque uno de ellos era su propio hijo.  
- Vaya – dijo Sirius mirando por encima del hombro de su amigo, pero este evitó que siguiera mirando – esos dos al fin se han desinhibido.  
- Creo que Harry se contenía porque, sin saber, estaba yo presente y al sacarme fuera, todo aquello que ponía freno a sus bajos instintos desapareció.  
- Entonces, cuando despierte, ninguno de los dos va a poder sentarse siquiera – se sonrió Remus divertido – ya decía yo que esos dos se amaban sin saberlo.  
- Mejor regresemos con los niños – dijo Sirius divertido – aún es temprano y quizás podamos evitar que ellos despierten a sus padres por un rato más.  
- Siempre se despiertan llamando a su papi o a su ma – le recordó James.  
- Pero aquí tenemos a alguien que puede hacerse pasar por su papi – le dijo Remus divertido y James lo miró como diciendo ¿quien? – ya sabemos a quien le sacó Harry lo despistado – se rió – tú, James, eres igualito a él.  
- Ellos, son listos, de seguro me reconocen de inmediato.  
- Eso sería en el caso que te vieran bien – le dijo Sirius.  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – suspiró – supongo que puedo hacerlo.  
- Oh, vamos, hazlo por tus amados nietos – le dijo Remus.  
James se quedó mirando a los bebés, lo que pasaba era que no quería hacerse ilusiones, a él Harry muy pocas veces lo llamó papá y ahora tenía la oportunidad que sus nietos lo llamasen papi ¿se sentiría dolor si regresaba al lugar al que pertenecía desde hacía 16 años?

Amanecía y los merodeadores se sobresaltaron al escuchar un ruido violento en la entrada, una voz estridente interrogando a alguien con una voz chillona y luego algo así como un vendaval subiendo por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.  
- Snape – dijeron los tres a coro mirando a los bebés que aún dormían.  
- Iré a hablar con él para que no despierte a los bellos durmientes – dijo Remus saliendo de la habitación sin hacer ruido – Severus – le dijo cortándole el paso.  
- ¡Debí sospechar que tú estarías aquí, protegiendo a Potter!  
- No necesitas gritar, tengo un oído muy fino – le dijo con calma y vas a despertar a todo el mundo con tus gritos, esta no es tu casa ¿sabías?  
- No me vengas con eso de los bu                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                ose en su camino.  
- Hazte a un lado – le ordenó molestos cruzándose de brazos.  
- Severus, entiende razones, los muchachos están cansados…  
- ¿Qué sabes tú que no me quieres decir, Lupin? – dijo sospechoso.  
- Los chicos fueron de compras ayer, lo dice el periódico – le recordó, pero al parecer fue un error porque los ojos del profesor se oscurecieron de nuevo – venga, si cuidar de un niño es complicado, hacerlo con cinco es peor.  
- Hazte a un lado – le dijo empujándolo de la puerta – nada de lo que me digas… - pero se cayó al abrir la puerta, ante él estaba la misma imagen que unas horas antes presenció James, Draco de espaldas con Harry apoyado sobre su pecho con los brazos alrededor de su pareja ambos totalmente desnudos con solo las partes indecentes tapadas, las piernas enlazadas, las mejillas teñidas de carmín, sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor por causa del ejercicio – ¡Draco!  
- ¡Cállate! – le dijo tapándole la boca con una mano arrastrándolo lejos de la habitación de los durmientes, de seguro estaban demasiado cansados y por eso no lo escucharon, ni siquiera cambiaron de posición del rato en que ellos los vieron – no vas a despertarlos ¿entendiste?  
- Tú lo sabías – volvió a recriminarlo asqueado.  
- Bueno, traté de advertirte sin tener que presentarse una imagen que de seguro iba a ser desagradable para ti – se encogió de hombros arrastrándolo hacia el primer piso – y te aseguro que Harry no violó a Draco.  
- De eso me di perfecta cuenta – le dijo asqueado – se veía muy tranquilo como para haber sido abusado por el idiota de Potter.  
- Harry no es un idiota – le dijo una voz molesta desde atrás de ellos – es despistado, pero jamás será idiota.  
- Ja – le respondió con sarcasmo – si no lo fuera se habría dado cuenta desde un principio de lo que pretendía Draco de él.  
- Pues yo pienso que el idiota estás siendo tú en estos momentos – le dijo otra voz desde el otro lado de la habitación – estás metido en un gran lío, Snape.  
Snape volteó la mirada, esas voces se le hacían familiares, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no las escuchaba que no podía identificar quienes eran sus dueños.  
- ¿Papi? – dijo una voz pequeñita desde el suelo jalando la túnica de uno de los hombres – ¿papi? – repitió.  
- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí abajo, Barthy? – le dijo agachándose ante él – oh, todos están aquí abajo, pero ¿cómo? Dobby no los ha bajado ¿verdad?  
- Alcy baja – le dijo caminando hacia su hermano.  
- Merlín, estás caminando – dijo asombrado – cuando ellos los vean…  
- ¡Eres James Potter! – dijo Snape y se sintió un golpe, el imperturbable profesor se había desmayado de la impresión al comprender quien era el dueño de la otra voz y por qué estaban tan enojados.  
- Je, se desmayó – dijo Sirius divertido acercándose a los niños.  
- Me gustaría saber como estos bribones llegaron hasta aquí.  
- ¡Papi! – insistieron ellos y James sonrió, era mejor que aprovechara de disfrutar a sus nietos mientras tuviera ese cuerpo, ya verían que pasaba después.

Continuará…

Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, como ya dije tuve un percance con mi PC, se me murió el disco de respaldo, así que he tenido que reescribir todo, al menos algunas cosas estaban respaldadas en papel.  
Por cierto, he hecho tantas locuras ya en este fic, que resucitar a James, mi merodeador favorito, ha salido por arte de magia. El caso es que había pensado seguir la línea de los libros, pero no he podido resistir la tentación de hacer sufrir a Snape con los merodeadores todos juntos, espero que me perdonen sus admiradoras. Además, creo que me voy a desviar otro poquito del tema antes de regresar a lo que verdaderamente importa. Un regalo para todos los que han apadrinado a mis niños, yo tenía previsto decir quienes eran los beneficiados, pero como los nombres estaban en el disco, será para el siguiente, Nos vemos y muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios.  
Shio Chang. 


	5. ¿Cómo fue éso?

Bebidormiens, poción mal hecha 

Bien, aquí vamos de nuevo, espero les guste el capítulo, el que debió haber salido, como pensaba, antes de navidad ya que iba a ser así, pero como no había tenido tiempo y con la muerte del DD de respaldo, he tenido que tratar de recordar qué era lo que decían los capítulos y lo único que recordaba era los títulos.

Por cierto, perdonen que no responda sus comentarios, ni siquiera sé hasta esta momento si los hay o no, pero a la otra los contesto ¿vale?

¿Cómo fue eso? 

Harry se despertó con una grata sensación en el cuerpo, sin embargo, tenía frío en la espalda y en las piernas. Abrió los ojos y miró, estaba cubierto sólo en el trasero ¿a quién se le ocurría dormir así en Londres y en pleno invierno? Estiró el brazo y consiguió cubrirse la mayor parte del cuerpo, sin embargo, tenía algo que le impedía mover el otro brazo para cubrirse la espalda. En ese momento fue plenamente conciente de todo a su alrededor, incluso de si mismo. Lo último que recordaba era haber atacado a un hombre que iba a matar a su padrino en una especie de ritual de magia negra y que la magia lo había rodeado… de lo demás no recordaba mucho, pero se daba perfecta cuenta que estaba acostado sobre el pecho desnudo, igual de desnudo, de Draco, o al menos eso creía. Levantó la mirada y lo que mejor distinguió fue su cabello rubio, al menos no estaba con un extraño en su cama, si es que estaban en Grimauld Place. Pero sí era raro que ambos estuvieran en esa postura, así que trató de retirarse del rubio recostándose sobre su propia espalda, pero este no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, así que se fue con él cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué haces, Draco? – le dijo un tanto asustado por su reacción.

- Devolverte el favor – le dijo tomando sus manos poniéndola sobre sus cabezas mientras sus labios acariciaban el cuello del moreno.

- ¿El favor? – repitió preocupado – ¿cuál favor? – agregó sin voz

- Mm, el que me hiciste anoche ¿acaso crees que la marca de tus dientes en mi hombro llegó allí solita? – le dijo pasando la lengua suavemente por su oreja – yo también quiero conocer tu sabor – lo mordió con delicadeza.

- Draco – trató de liberarse pero el rubio no lo dejó – tenemos que…

- Nada, amorcito, simplemente disfruta de lo que te voy a hacer – le dijo al oído y comenzó a frotarse contra su león, vaya que era fácil despertarle las hormonas a Harry, quizás debió hacer eso desde un principio y no habrían perdido casi tres meses para ser pareja de verdad, se sonrió sintiendo al moreno gemir. Si, debía ser directo y agresivo, como le dijo su antepasado.

James se sentó en el suelo con los pequeños a jugar con ellos mientras Remus y Sirius subían a Snape al sillón ya que los niños lo miraban con curiosidad.

- Papi – le dijo Alcius abrazándose a su cuello.

- No papi – le dijo James seguro – papá.

El mayor miró al niño asombrado ¿qué quería decir con eso?

- Creo, Cornamenta, que este chico ya se dio cuenta de la verdad – le dijo Canuto divertido – si desde un principio él sabía que no era un perro normal.

- Ah, un chico listo – le sonrió divertido – hola, soy James Potter – le dijo tendiéndole la mano en un gesto amistoso.

- No, yo – le dijo este molesto mirándola dudoso.

- Vaya – se rió Lunático – él sabe que es James Potter.

- Son demasiado listos para tener menos de un año – dijo este pensativo – y dicen muchas más palabras de las que dicen los niños de más edad ¿no creen?

- Debes tener en cuenta que se saltaron el embarazo y que son magia pura – le dijo Canuto levantando al pequeño James – quizás maduren mucho más rápido que muchos chicos de su edad.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado con los bellos durmientes? Aún no se aparecen.

- Bueno, deben estar cansados, teniendo en cuenta todo el ejercicio que hicieron anoche – le dijo Sirius riendo – de seguro pasan de largo un rato más.

- Qué asco – dijo una voz a sus espaldas y los tres se voltearon a ver al hombre que se enderezaba del sillón molesto – no quiero saber más al respecto.

- Eso te pasa por ser tan imaginativo, Severus – se burló Remus.

- Eso no importa, lo que quiero saber es cómo esos dos – señaló a James y a Sirius – están vivos, es imposible, no hay magia que pueda hacer algo semejante.

- Bueno – dijo Sirius agachándose con el pequeño James en sus brazos – el velo de la muerte no es una muerte en sí, quedas atrapado entre este mundo y el otro y casualmente fui librado de él el día que Harry y Draco se casaron.

- Con respecto a mí, ni idea, anoche no era más que una simple sombra mágica y a cada minuto que pasa me vuelvo más sólido, algo le pasó a Harry que me expulsó de su cuerpo y me está dando uno propio.

- Debe haber sido culpa del ritual ese – dijo Remus pensativo – si Harry absorbió una gran cantidad de magia negra, obviamente esta se chocó con la magia blanca que tú proyectabas sobre Harry al querer adueñarse de él y te echó fuera para tratar de seguir con su trabajo en su cuerpo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Lupin?

- Desperta mortem – le dijo el licántropo – por lo que nos dijo Hagrid había muchos brujos negros en ese lugar, iban a sacrificar a Siber, así que Harry atacó a quien presidía la ceremonia y ellos desaparecieron, sin embargo la magia trató de atacar a Harry y este se desmayó en el proceso.

- Ellos convocaron una magia muy poderosa – le dijo Snape – y por haber sido un animago el objeto para el sacrificio, estaba muy fortalecida. Potter es, de momento, el mago más poderoso del mundo, sea de quien sea esa magia, obviamente iba a intentar apoderarse de él para regresar a este mundo.

- Mi pobre hijo, todo le pasa a él – suspiró James agachándose pero una ráfaga azul lo rodeó y lo manó al fondo de la estancia con violencia.

- ¡James! – saltaron Sirius y Remus ayudando al hombre que ahora parecía más humano que antes – ¿estás bien?

- La única forma de purificar una magia negra dentro de un brujo blanco es con amor – recitó Snape – eso significa que cada vez que esos dos – hizo un nuevo gesto de asco – lo hagan, más magia llegará al Potter de aquí.

- Firence le dijo a Harry que escuchase sus voces interiores – recordó James enderezándose – y él mismo admite que dentro de él habitan muchas y que incluso allí batalla la magia que Voldemort trató de traspasarle para adueñarse de él en la última batalla, pero Harry absorbió esa magia, incluida su varita, la asimiló y la volvió buena ¿por qué debería salir ahora? – dijo mirando a Snape.

- Quizás esa magia quiso despertarse con la negra y no pudo – le dijo.

- ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? – le dijo Sirius molesto.

- Pues es bastante simple – dijo poniéndose de pie comenzando a pasearse bajo la atenta mirada de los merodeadores – la magia del Señor Oscuro nunca pudo tocar a Potter hijo debido a la magia conjurada en el sacrificio de Lily Potter, así que la magia invocada por amor es mucho más fuerte que la conjurada por odio o por ambición, lo que quiere decir que esa escasa magia negra que quedaba dentro de él fue purificada cuando este – señaló a James – salió de su cuerpo.

- Pero al principio era una sombra plateada, algo así como el patronus pero con una figura humana, no de siervo – le dijo este – y ahora soy muy sólido.

- Tú mismo has recordado que dentro de tu hijo hay muchas otras voces.

- Dentro de Harry habita la magia de todos los Potter que murieron protegiéndonos para evitar que Voldemort llegase a nosotros cuando Harry era bebé – dijo pensativo – siempre he conocido esas voces, incluso está la voz de mi padre que le gritaba a Harry cada vez que alguien intentaba dominar su mente, quizás por eso jamás pudo cerrar su mente hacia ti como lo pudo hacer contra Voldemort.

- Ese muchacho jamás pudo concentrarse lo suficiente como para…

- No, lo que hacías al abrir su mente con el hechizo de Legimens era abrir su curiosidad, él quería saber las cosas que las voces dentro de él guardaban, cosas que en la última batalla salieron por sí solas – lo miró – despertaste su curiosidad y por eso no practicó a cerrar su mente, pero sí tenía el poder necesario para entrar en la tuya ¿se te olvidó lo poco que consiguió ver? – miró a los niños – yo vivía en Harry, sé lo que él sabe y siente, pero yo no soy él, Snivellus.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – lo miró sospechoso.

- Eso, Snape – dijo agachándose a la altura de sus nietos – sólo te pido que lo tengas en cuenta ya que fue Harry el que hizo la promesa, no yo.

Harry abrió los ojos, estaba agotado, pero debía de hacerse cargo de sus hijos. Se movió hacia la orilla contraria a la que descansaba su desvergonzado esposo y tomó sus anteojos de la mesilla antes de tomar el reloj y mirar la hora. Se sentó y volvió a mirarla una vez más ¡las 10 de la mañana! Y de seguro sus hijos estarían afónicos de tanto gritar y ninguno de sus papás había aparecido por allá. A toda velocidad se vistió con lo primero que encontró y corrió al cuarto de los bebés. Allí estaba todo silencioso, cosa que le sorprendió muchísimo, sus hijos solían dormir sólo hasta las siete, cuando mucho hasta las ocho, pero nunca hasta esa hora. Caminó hacia la cunita del más escandaloso de sus hijos y se quedó de una pieza ¡no estaba! Miró en las otras y notó que tampoco estaban sus hermanos. Corrió de regreso a su habitación ¿dónde estarían? ¿Por qué ni Dobby ni Winky los habían despertado? Debían de estar desesperados y escondidos por allí.

- Draco, despierta – lo remeció pero el rubio trató de atraparlo para volver a besarlo – no, levántate, los niños no están en su habitación.

- ¿Qué? – gritó saliendo del sueño totalmente – ¿y los elfos?

- Anda, debemos ver a los niños – ordenó saliendo de la habitación y comenzó por mirar en las habitaciones de ese piso, allí estaba la estancia de los juguetes, pero sus hijitos no estaban – espero que no los hayan sacado de la casa – le dijo a Draco al comenzar a bajar la escalera con el rubio igual de preocupado que él.

- Amo, hemos preparado el desayuno para todos los señores – le dijo Winky Servicial – si usted les avisara, están en el salón grande con los niños.

Draco arrastró a Harry al mencionado salón preocupado, uno de los señores debía ser Remus Lupin, pero ella mencionó a varios, así que abrió la puerta y se quedó de una pieza al ver a los cuatro adultos con todos sus hijos de pie.

- ¡Ma! – gritó Alcius caminando tambaleante y a pacitos cortos hacia él.

Draco se agachó frente a su hijo con un nudo atorado en la garganta, su pequeño caminaba hacia él ¡caminaba! Y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

Harry observaba la escena con orgullo y ternura, pero luego volvió la mirada hacia los "señores", como los había llamado Winky, y se sorprendió, no tanto de ver a Remus y a Sirius, sino que allí estaba Severus Snape en persona y, con su pequeño hijo de ojos bicolor en brazos, ni más ni menos que a su propio padre.

- ¿Papá? – dijo caminando hacia él como quien ve visiones, ya antes se había imaginado ver a su padre frente a él cuando en tercer año se salvó y salvó a Sirius de los dementores junto al lago negro, pero ahora no podía ser así.

- ¡Papi! – lo saludó su revoltoso hijo tendiéndole los brazos y en un gesto automático lo cogió pero sin quitar la mirada del hombre tan parecido a él.

- Si, Harry, soy yo – lo abrazó con niño y todo con fuerza.

- Papá – dijo al fin llorando apoyado en su hombro.

- Que escenita más conmovedora – dijo el oscuro profesor haciendo un nuevo gesto de asco – creo que me voy, si sigo aquí voy a terminar devolviendo…

- Winky dijo que el desayuno estaba listo – dijo Draco cargando a Alcius orgulloso – así que vayamos a eso mientras los elfos se encargan de vestir a los niños.

- Sí, es cierto, así nos podrán explicar todo – dijo Harry soltando a su padre limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga del polerón verde que sin pensar se había puesto sobre los pantalones de pana negra – y podré presentárselos a mi esposo.

- Pues yo quiero saber cómo es eso y cuando fue – les dijo Snape molesto – ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de comunicármelo, me tuve que enterar por la prensa – le reclamó a Draco mostrándole la primera plana del profeta.

- Es una buena foto, quizás debiéramos pedírsela al periodista – sonrió el rubio.

- Y estás muy tranquilo casado con… - vio la mirada asesina de James y Sirius – Harry Potter ¿Qué creías que tu padre no iba a leer el diario mientras se paseaban a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo por el callejón Diagon?

- Me temo que eso no fue para él, sino para los jueces y jurados que nos toquen cuando su petición de custodia llegue a tribunales, porque él sabía de antes que nosotros estamos casados – dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros – pero me gusta la foto – se volvió hacia Harry – que me dices ¿se la pido?

- Lástima que no repita lo que me dijiste en ese momento – le dijo ruborizado.

- Pero eso te lo puedo decir yo en cualquier momento, esposo mío – le coqueteó.

- Basta – les dijo el profesor y escuchó la risita de los merodeadores mayores.

- ¿Podemos ir a desayunar? – dijo Sirius divertido entregándole a Dobby al otro Sirius que lo miraba con curiosidad – no solemos hacerlo tan tarde.

- Y podremos planear una verdadera navidad en familia – dijo James pensativo – quién iba a decir que iba a ser abuelo siendo tan joven, cuando debería estar pensando en tener más hijos…

- Papá, por favor – le dijo Harry divertido viendo la cara de Snape.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – sonrió – no lo molesto más – dijo abrazando a Snape que se quedó de piedra – siempre que él cambie de actitud.

- Potter – le advirtió por un colmillo y este lo soltó riendo – un día de estos…

- Que genio – se rió de nuevo – quizás por eso te has quedado solo.

- Papá, por favor – le repitió Harry ahora más serio y su padre lo miró en silencio y con un guiño asintió – vayamos a desayunar.

Por la tarde había llegado un montón de cartas, en la mayoría de los integrantes de la orden del Fénix, en que los felicitaban y les hacían recomendaciones para el cuidado de los niños, incluso más de un libro y revistas para padres primerizos estaban en su poder repartidos por la mesa de estudio junto con otros libros de magia en los que andaban investigando el ritual que Harry había detenido y sus posibles consecuencias al atrapar a un mago dentro de él, sin embargo, ninguno de los posibles resultados daba con lo que le había pasado a Harry y el regreso de su padre al mundo de los vivos, siempre señalaba que era imposible.

- James, no muerdas eso – le dijo Harry a su pequeño que había cogido uno de los libros de su bolso y le mordía el lomo – toma, muerde esto – le entregó la goma masticable que había obtenido en Honeydukes antes de salir de vacaciones.

- ¿Qué libro estaba probando? – le dijo Remus divertido mientras el pequeño caminaba hasta los pies de Draco y se sentaba a masticar la goma.

- El Gran libro del Druida – suspiró – había olvidado que lo tenía.

- Quizás allí salga algo que te sirva – le dijo su padre mientras leía un artículo en la revista Padres Principiantes – después de todo ese libro llegó mágicamente a ti, por algo debe de haber sido ¿no crees, Canuto? – este leía una de las revistas.

- Lo que me asombra es la gran cantidad de recomendaciones que vienen en estas revistas para los padres primerizos, pero nadie piensa que un mago pueda tener más de dos hijos a la vez – le dijo este sin prestarle mucha atención.

- ¿Dijiste el Gran Libro del Druida? – le dijo Remus sorprendido – ese libro se perdió hace cinco siglos de la biblioteca del ministerio en un gran incendio que hubo, se creía que no había más copias existentes y se dice que no muchos magos eran capaces de tener su sabiduría, ya que este venía de tierras lejanas.

- Pero ¿su magia no le pertenecía a los galos? – dijo Draco.

- Los galos no eran los únicos que tenían brujos druidas – le dijo James pensativo – si mal no recuerdo – se volvió hacia Sirius – ¿tú no tenías una genealogía de mi familia? Creo que uno de mis ancestros era un druida.

Sirius se puso de pie y se concentró en el libro que su amigo le pedía y este llegó a sus manos, que de inmediato le entregó a James.

- Gracias – lo abrió – hay muchas cosas especiales dentro de la genealogía de mi familia – le dijo a Harry y a Draco – hay criaturas mágicas, como las náyades y las mujeres águilas, pero también hay druidas y chamanes, como que nuestra genealogía aparece en Avalon un siglo antes que aparezca el mago Merlín en Camelot – le mostró – sí, aquí está, una mujer Druida poco antes de unirnos a la corte del rey Arturo y posteriormente a Gryffindor en Howgarts.

- Vaya – dijo Harry sorprendido mirando lo que señalaba – eso quiere decir…

- Que el gran libro del druida ha buscado a quien pueda calificar como druida.

- Perdone, suegro, pero ¿qué son los chamanes? – le dijo Draco

- No me llames así – le dijo mirándolo escandalizado – dime sólo papá y quedamos bien – agregó James divertido – los chamanes eran los médicos brujos en las tribus americanas, tenían grandes poderes mágicos y a la vez eran capaces de comunicarse con los espíritus de la naturaleza y de los muertos.

- Sólo que esos libros duelen estar escritos en gaélico – dijo mirando el libro que Harry tenía en sus manos – pero este no lo está – se lo mostró a Remus.

- Pues si eso no es gaélico, no sé qué será – le dijo el licántropo.

- ¿Qué dices? – miró el libro – yo lo leo perfectamente – movió la hoja – la magia blanca de un druida no debe ser usada para el beneficio de ambiciones desbordadas, aquel que es capaz de leer este libro debe saber que es una protección mágica para los seres que realmente ama y aprecia.

- Debe ser como el que yo pueda hablar parsel – le dijo Harry pensativo – ellos no entienden lo que dice, pero nosotros podemos hacerlo porque descendemos por sangre de un druida – tomó el libro – las letras cambian para ellos.

- Quizás una protección mágica para que el libro no caiga en malas manos – les dijo Sirius dejando a un lado la revista que leía – no sería raro.

- Pero allí vienen conjuros y muchas pociones extrañas – dijo Harry recordando lo que había leído – algunos de ellos hacen recomendaciones especiales cuando se les suministran a un mago y cuando a una persona no mágica.

- Los druidas vivían con los muggles sin problemas ya que no eran considerados brujos como nosotros ya que casi nunca usaban magia fuera de sus calderos – dijo Remus pensativo – sin embargo, ellos preferían casarse con magos de verdad y poco fueron absorbidos por nuestra sociedad, ya que se les consideraba magos de sangre pura dado que todos sus conocimientos se transmitían exclusivamente de padres a hijos en forma directa, sólo si tenias en tu sangre algo de druida podías ser instruido como tal, por ello se fue perdiendo su sabiduría.

- El último Druida, por lo que nos dijo Binns en su clase, desapareció hace unos quinientos años cuando comenzó lo que los muggles llamaron inquisición.

- Y es en esa época que este libro desapareció de la biblioteca del ministerio – dijo Harry – quizás se ocultó con la magia de aquel druida para mí.

- A Snivellus le va a dar un ataque – dijo James divertido – ese libro te va a ayudar mucho en pociones y en transformaciones, incluso te ayudará a controlar tu mal temperamento Potter para que puedas controlar tu transformación en león.

- Papi, ¿bachos fa vo? – le dijo a Harry Alcius afirmado del borde de la mesa.

- Estos niñitos deberían estar durmiendo la siesta – dijo Sirius levantado a su emulo del suelo, que le tiraba la túnica – normalmente lo hacen a esta hora ¿no?

- Si, pero ahora estamos sentados alrededor de una mesa – le dijo Harry tomando al pequeño que insistía que lo levantase – y para ellos eso significa que pueden curiosear por sobre ella o que los grandes están comiendo y les darán postre.

- Quizás lo mejor sería dejar esto para cuando el quinteto esté dormido – dijo Draco subiendo a James a su rodilla evitando que mordiera un libro – podríamos planear la fiesta de navidad y enviar las invitaciones a quienes corresponda.

- Tienes razón, aunque se suponía que no podían llegar a esta casa personas que no hubiésemos invitado expresamente y creo que Snape llegó sin esta ¿verdad? – miró a los tres hombres mayores y estos negaron con la cabeza – ¿será que esta magia no le afecta a aquellos que sabían cómo llegar a esta casa?

- Posiblemente, Harry – le dijo Remus – sea porque la casa lo recibió en muchas ocasiones cuando era el cuartel general de la orden, lo que quiere decir que hay otras personas que pueden llegar aquí sin problemas, como los Weasley.

- El único que me molesta es Snape – dijo Harry – pero supongo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto, si no quiero alterar las protecciones que se han activado.

Draco bajó a su hijo y se levantó a traer un trozo de pergamino nuevo y comenzó a anotar los nombres de las personas que iban a invitar a la fiesta, claro que les pedirían que confirmaran su presencia para saber cuantas personas cenarían con ellos en navidad.

Harry había mandado esa misma tarde las invitaciones por correo mágico, es decir, vía lechuza, pero para ello había tenido que ir al callejón Diagon, eran alrededor de treinta y se había cerciorado que todas tuvieran el hechizo especial que le permitiera al invitado llegar a Grimauld Place sin problemas. Pero al volver a casa se había encontrado con un desastre, uno de sus hijos andaba perdido y no habían podido hallarlo por más que habían puesto la mansión patas arriba, ni el olfato de Remus ni el de Sirius habían sido capaces de localizar a Alcius.

- El amito se me perdió a mí – se lamentaba Winky – y esta tonta elfina se va a tener que ir de nuevo – lloraba a mares.

- Oh, vamos, Winky – trataba de tranquilizarla Harry mientras revisaban la cocina por si acaso – no le puede haber pasado nada malo, recuerda que está protegido.

- Pero si el amito se salió de la casa y lo ha encontrado gente mala…

- Espera – dijo Harry escuchando un ruido extraño en la alacena superior – me parece que había un hechizo especial para que no hubiese ratones ni ratas – dijo pensativo, así que tomó una silla y abrió la alacena – ¡Alcius! – gritó sorprendido mirando a su hijo que trataba de abrir un frasco con galletas – Winky, ve por los demás y diles que ya encontré a Alcius – ordenó bajando a su hijo que no soltaba el frasco pese a lo intentos de Harry – debería castigarte – le dijo dejándolo sentado en la mesada – y quisiera saber cómo llegaste allá arriba.

El ruido de pasos apurados lo distrajo y su hijo dejó caer el frasco de vidrio al suelo, por lo que este se rompió y cayeron las galletas.

- ¡Ñaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn! – lloriqueó con fuerza señalando el frasco.

- Reparo – dijo señalando con su varita el frasco que se reparó recogiendo las galletas de paso – venga, aquí hay una – se la dio y el pequeño se calló.

- Lo encontraste – le dijo Draco abrazando a su hijo – ay, amorcito, no hagas más esto, estaba tan preocupado por ti, no vuelvas a hacerlo ¿si?

- Papi – le dijo Lucius tirándole los pantalones y Harry se sorprendió ¿en qué momento el pequeño había llegado allí?

- ¿Quién bajó a Lucius? – Miró a su padre y a su padrino y estos negaron con la cabeza mirando sorprendidos al pequeño – ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

- Lu ama papi – dijo el pequeño – Quero ñam – señaló las galletas.

- Vamos a tener que vigilarlos más – dijo Harry pensativo – no creo que sea casualidad que hayan llegado abajo – levantó a Lucius y tomó el frasco de galletas – mejor les damos galletas a todos y evitamos que vengan a la cocina por ellas.

Pero no había servido de mucho, Harry se había ido a bañar cuando a Draco se le desapareció Barthy, el rubio se lo dijo por la puerta y cuando estaba por salir se encontró con su hijo sentado mordiendo una esponja todo mojado mientras se reía al ver las burbujas que flotaban a su alrededor.

- ¡Papi! – le dijo poniéndose de pie lleno de jabón.

Harry movió la cabeza ¿cómo entró si había dejado la puerta cerrada con pestillo? Draco no había podido entrar cuando le informó que el niño andaba perdido, así que no había forma que él pudiese hacerlo.

- Voy a tener que enjuagarte – le dijo resoplando acercándose a la puerta asomando la cabeza buscando a alguien – Dobby, ¿me puedes traer una muda de ropa para Barthy y decirle a Draco que está conmigo en el baño?

- ¡Por qué no me dijiste que estaba contigo cuando te dije! – le gritó Draco desde la escalera, estaba más que molesto, lo podía ver.

- Yo no sabía que estaba aquí – se defendió – o no estaría todo mojado y lleno de jabón, me acabo de fijar que está aquí, por eso quiero ropa para él, voy a tener que bañarlo.

- El amito es muy travieso – sonrió Dobby – como el amo Draco cuando bebé.

- Ya sabía yo que habían heredado sólo lo malo de nuestras familias – se quejó.

- Quizás tenga algunas cosas buenas de los amos – le dijo el elfo preocupado.

- Oh, sí, su facilidad para buscarse problemas – dijo Harry regresando al baño.

Para cuando Harry y Draco quisieron hacer las compras para la cena de navidad, ambos estaban que se tomaban de los pelos con sus hijos, los cinco tenían la facultad de desaparecer y aparecer en el lugar menos pensado. Al parecer habían aprendido a bajarse de sus cunitas, cosa que Harry comprobó la noche anterior al acostar a James en su cuna y encontrarlo luego sentado arriba de su cama, cuando regresó de haberse lavado los dientes. A media noche, cuando Draco se había acostado a dormir sobre su hombro, ambos se sorprendieron al sentir que algo se movía a los pies de su cama y se quedaron de una pieza al encender la luz y descubrir que se trataba de Sirius que estaba jugando con un muñeco de peluche que ellos le habían regalado ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí pasando por la vigilancia de su padre y Sirius? Nadie lo sabía, pero de todas maneras se aparecían por todas partes de la casa.

- Tengo la ligera sospecha que estamos pasando algo por alto – dijo James cansado de andar con cuatro ojos con sus nietos un día más tarde – no pueden aparecerse así como así en cualquier parte que ellos quieran, son muy pequeños para lograr semejante prodigio, por muy adelantados que sean.

- Bueno, de niño escuché decir que la casa estaba llena de magia oculta, quizás ellos descubrieron algo que ningún Black pudo encontrar – le dijo Sirius.

- Quizás debiéramos hacerles creer que están solos para saber cómo hacen para aparecerse por cualquier lado – dijo Draco.

- Voy por mi capa de invisibilidad – dijo su esposo – ustedes repártanse por la casa, quizás así podamos averiguar algo.

Los demás asintieron y salieron mientras Harry se quedaba en un rincón, cubierto con su capa, vigilando a los niños que al principio no se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de los adultos, pero luego se fijaron que estaban solos, no lloraron como Harry pensó que hacían, sino que soltaron los barrotes de sus cunitas y se bajaron al suelo, de inmediato se acercaron a la pared junto al closet donde estaba su ropa y una especie de túnel pequeño se abrió para ellos y entraron ¿a dónde iban? Se agachó a averiguar, pero este desapareció de inmediato. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver aparecer a Lucius del otro lado del cuarto confundido.

- Papi – dijo molesto acercándose de nuevo al lugar y entrando en el túnel volviendo a aparecer en el cuarto – no, papi – insistió, pero Harry lo tomó de la mano quitándose la capa – papi – sonrió.

- De esto sí que no tenía idea – le dijo levantándolo – busquemos a tus hermanos.

Bajaron al primer piso y Harry no se sorprendió de ver a su padrino con Alcius sentado en su regazo mientras este intentaba descifrar lo que el bebé le decía en su extraña jerigonza, sí que era a eso a lo que se refería Barthy cuando les dijo que él los había bajado, ese enano era quien había encontrado la forma de llegar a donde quisieran.

- No te entiendo nada, amorcito – le dijo el animago y notó la presencia de Harry – quizás tú me puedas decir cómo es que se salen de su cuarto.

- Creo que hay una serie de túneles mágicos que los llevan a donde ellos quieren estar – le dijo sentándose con Lucius a su lado – él quería estar con su papi y regresaba una y otra vez al cuarto, sólo que no sabía que yo seguía allí.

- Este niño vive por las galletas – llegó reclamando Draco que traía a Barthy.

- Pues he encontrado a estos dos en el baño – dijo James con el pequeño Sirius y el pequeño James bajo los brazos pataleando para que los bajara – menos mal que no alcanzan las llaves o estarían todos mojados.

- Hay que evitar que sigan usando esos túneles o no vamos a llegar a Navidad – dijo Harry – tendremos muchos problemas.

¿Cómo no iba a ser divertida esa cena de navidad? Se dijo James mirando a sus dormidos nietos, cada cual en su respectiva cunita. Cada uno de ellos era un desastre en potencia, en especial desde que descubrieron los secretos de Grimauld Place. Es día sí que había sido agotador y memorable, le daba risa recordar a Draco corriendo por la casa desesperado buscando a tal o cual bebé que en un segundo que lo perdió de vista apareció en otro rincón de la casa, a Merlín Gracias que no pudieran salir de la casa o quién sabe dónde se aparecieran luego.

Pero esa mañana sí había sido el acabose, Harry no había pensado en preparar una cena tan grande, pensó que sólo confirmarían su visita los Weasley, pero todas las personas a las que habían invitado tenían curiosidad por los niños y eran por lo menos treinta personas, así que la fiesta sería como en los mejores tiempos de los Black, según Sirius que no dejaba de reírse por la cara de su ahijado.

- Quizás debiéramos contratar una empresa especializada en banquetes, como hacen los Muggles – había dicho Harry y su rubio esposo había puesto el grito en el cielo ante la idea, por sobre todo estaba el orgullo de su casta, vale decir los Malfoy y los Black, por lo que habia terminado desistiendo de la idea – entonces, ¿cómo alimentamos a tanta gente? – le dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos muy molesto con su esposo por anteponer su orgullo a las necesidades inmediatas.

Draco se había dado varias vueltas a la estancia sopesando la respuesta, si pudiera pedirle a su madre un par de elfos prestados, pero de seguro ella diría algo luego y los dejaría en vergüenza con todo el mundo.

- Creo que podemos llamar a un par de elfos de mi casa – les dijo James divertido – de seguro estarán muy felices de volver a servir a los Potter como siempre lo hicieron desde que llegaron a nuestro hogar.

- ¿Tenemos elfos domésticos? – le dijo Harry pensando en lo que diría Hermione.

- Los Potter siempre hemos tenido elfos, en casa había casi tantos como en el colegio ¿verdad, Canuto? – había mirado a su compadre sonriendo.

- No seas exagerado – le dijo el mencionado divertido – pero sé que había bastantes, en especial porque tu familia siempre recibía a los elfos que habían sido liberados o que ya no tenían hogar, recuerdo a uno en particular, pero debe estar muy viejito ya – sonrió con nostalgia.

- Si, casi todos nuestros elfos fueron como Dobby y Winky.

- ¿Puede llamar algunos? – le dijo Draco esperanzado.

- Si – cerró los ojos y centró su magia en sus manos – Yo, James Potter, necesito la presencia de los elfos de mi propiedad para que vengan a ayudar a mi hijo con su banquete de navidad... – ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando cinco elfos se había aparecido ante él y lo abrazaron con fuerza antes de decirle que el joven amo debía decirles que hacer y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ellos tendrían todo listo para sus honorables invitados.

Sí, los elfos de su familia eran muy cumplidos, tanto así que habían dejado los salones como espejo antes de ir a preparar la cena.

Los problemas los causaban los quintillizos, el ver a tanta gente los había vuelto loquitos, más de una vez los encontraron encaramados arriba de algún estante o en las vitrinas tratando de subirse al adornado arbolito que brillaba con sus luces mágicas para tomar alguna figurita, o metidos en las alacenas de la cocina tratando de robar las galletas de los frascos de loza que allí estaban guardados. Recordaba haber visto llegar a la estancia a uno de los elfos con uno de los amitos aferrado a uno de esos frascos, lo habían encontrado en la alacena sentado tratando de destapar el frasco.

- Son hermosos así dormidos ¿verdad, Cornamenta? – le dijo Sirius a su lado riendo en voz baja, por nada iba a despertarlos como para que hicieran otro desastre como el que causaron con el ponche en la cocina.

- Mi padre me dijo que la pagaría una vez, si no con mis hijos, con mis nietos, y vaya que son intranquilos, nos ganaron con mucha ventaja.

- Me gustaría saber qué hizo Harry para conseguir que se durmieran así.

- Simple, padrino – le dijo este entrando en la habitación – no se preocupen, no se van a despertar hasta alrededor de las diez.

- No les habrás drogado o hechizado para que durmieran ¿verdad?

- Bueno, lo que pasó fue que Alcius se subió a la mesada siguiendo el aroma de la leche con especias que hervía lentamente, así que les pregunté a los elfos si les haría mal probarlo para que no siguieran curioseando en la cocina, ellos me dijeron que lo único que podría causar era dormidera dado que aún no contenía alcohol, así que les di a cada uno una mamadera con un poco de ella y allí los tienes, dormidos como angelitos hasta que se les pase el efecto.

- ¿Estás seguro que no les pasará nada?

- Claro que no, sólo están cargando baterías para la noche – suspiró pensando en aquello – por lo que pude averiguar, lo más probable es que con todo lo que van a descansar es que después no se quieran dormir de nuevo.

- Un arma de dos filos, entonces, teniendo en cuenta que si bien no están estorbando en la preparación de la fiesta, van a querer participar de la fiesta en sí – suspiró preocupado James.

- Y que van a estar doblemente inquietos para cuando despierten – le dijo Sirius divertido, eran demasiado inquietos para su propio bien.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, ya que no podemos dejarlos solos en ningún momento, creo que tuve razón en haber odiado tu casa desde un principio – le dijo Harry – esos túneles son...

- Bueno, eso te pasa desde que tu ojo interior se quedó callado – le dijo James pensativo – me pregunto si se estará guardando para algo más grande o grave que las travesuras de estos enanos.

- Dios no quiera que así sea – dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza – de todas maneras yo venía a preguntarles si van a venir a tomar el té o si se van a quedando vigilando a mis bellos durmientes.

- Vamos contigo, después de todo, ellos no van a despertar hasta las diez ¿verdad? – dijo Sirius pensativo – me preguntaba si voy a tener que aparecer disfrazado de perro o si puedo ser yo.

- Creo que está bien que aparezcas como humano, será una gran sorpresa para todos, en especial para los que te quieren.

Harry estaba de pie ante la puerta recibiendo a sus invitados con su túnica de gala recién puesta preguntándose si la dosis suministrada a los bebés no sería demasiada, ya que casi era la hora señalada y los pequeños no daban señales de querer despertarse, temía que pasaran de largo y luego fuesen ellos los que no pudiesen dormir debido a la intranquilidad de sus hijos.

- ¿Cuando conoceremos a tus hijos? – le dijo Molly Weasley siguiéndolo hacia el salón – Ginny me ha dicho que son muy bonitos.

- Son un dolor de cabeza – le dijo Harry – Draco los está cambiando y los bajará cuando estén listos, es mejor no hacerlo antes, aunque creo que de todas maneras luego aparecerán por aquí.

- Fred y George nos dijeron que los llevaste a su tienda – le dijo el Señor Weasley.

- Se han puesto muy intranquilos en esta casa – suspiró – descubrieron una serie de pasadizos mágicos que ellos controlan a su antojo y se mueven por toda la casa, al mínimo descuido y no sabemos donde están.

- ¿En serio? – le dijo Hermione preocupada.

- Oh, si, hemos bloqueado en parte los accesos, pero no los podemos cerrar todos aún, ya que sólo ellos saben con exactitud dónde y como funcionan, si son capaces de aparecerse hasta en el baño si me buscan a mí o a Draco, o en las alacenas de la cocina si quieren galletas.

- Al menos tienes ayuda con ellos – le dijo Molly compadeciéndolo – a mi los gemelos me volvían loca, aún lo hacen.

- Pero eran sólo dos, no cinco – suspiró Harry.

- Hola, Harry, te vez un poco pálido – lo saludó Remus – hola, Molly, Artur, Hermione, Ginny – saludó a los demás – ¿y los otros varones de tu familia? – preguntó buscando a los pelirrojos.

- Ah, los chicos fueron a esperar a la estación a Charlie, Bill no pudo venir porque la mamá de Fleur está enferma, pero Gabrielle les mandó un regaló a los niños de Francia – dijo Molly entregándole un montón de paquetes a Harry que de inmediato colocó debajo del árbol, en donde quedaron ocultos por un hechizo especial, para que los bebés no los vieran antes de tiempo.

- ¿Y los otros señores? – le dijo Remus buscando con la mirada a sus amigos.

- Están ayudando a Draco con los niños, o al menos eso me dijeron – le respondió Harry como diciendo "vaya a saber si es cierto".

- Entonces, iré arriba – le sonrió y salió rumbo al dormitorio de los niños.

- ¿Los otros señores? – repitió Hermione sospechosa.

- Es una sorpresa para todos, bajarán con los niños dentro de poco - se escuchó el ruido de la puerta – que bueno que los del aseo se pudieron deshacer del retrato de la madre de Sirius o si no... – resopló y abrió la puerta recibiendo a la profesora McGonogall, a Hagrid y al profesor Absurbual – Adelante, gracias por venir – dijo sonriendo imitando la cortesía que Draco le dijo debía tener un gran señor, en especial si era de una buena familia.

- Ah, Molly querida, ya están aquí – saludó la profesora sonriendo mientras Hagrid sacaba de sus bolsillos un montón de cosas de regalo para los niños, aunque Harry pensaba que algunos de ellos iban a tener que pasar por la inquisición de la Señora Weasley antes que los tomaran sus hijos. Regresó a la puerta y le sonrió a Tonks y a Kingsley invitándolos a entrar. Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando sintió un suave jalón en la túnica.

- Este Lucius – suspiró levantándolo y se topó con el hombre rubio – eh, hola, señor Malfoy – dijo entornando los ojos ¿no había dicho Draco que sus padres habían rechazado la invitación? No, había dicho que su madre se negaba a ver la antigua casa de los Black tan degradada – adelante.

- Vaya, vaya, así que este niño tiene el honor de llevar mi nombre – le dijo observando al pequeño que lo miraba con gran curiosidad.

- Harry, se me ha perdido... – llegó diciendo Draco – padre – terminó mirando al hombre que fijaba su mirada gris en su hijo.

- Supongo que ya encontraste lo perdido, Draco – le dijo - deberías cuidar mejor a tus retoños – le dijo con la sonrisa torcida.

- Sé cuidar a mis hijos – le dijo acercándose a Harry – venga, amorcito, debes ponerte tu túnica para que vengas a la fiesta.

- No, papi – dijo aferrándose al cuello de Harry.

- Lo llevaré arriba, tú atiende a nuestros invitados – le dijo el moreno divertido, ese era uno de los más caprichosos de sus hijos.

- Mm, se aparecerán los otros por aquí buscando a su ma – dijo Draco mirando el techo, aunque ya sólo me faltaba cambiar a Lucius.

- ¿Estaba alguno de los chicos cerca del suelo? – le dijo preocupado.

- Espero que no, había cuatro pares de ojos vigilándolos, pero de todas maneras Lu se escapó llamando a su papi, ni caso de controlarlos a los cinco, pese a toda la ayuda que he tenido.

- Los tienen demasiado consentidos – sonrió Lucius malicioso.

- Ya quisiera tenerlos cinco minutos a su lado – dijo Harry entre dientes – en menos de lo que se imagina me los mandaría de vuelta, se lo aseguro – suspiró subiendo al segundo piso y entró en la habitación de los bebés.

James se paseaba por el cuarto con su emulo montado sobre su lomo, ya que estaba transformado en ciervo, tratando de calmarlo un poco mientras Sirius hacía lo propio con Alcius y Barthy, mientras Remus mecía a Sirius que se aferraba a su cuello como quien ha visto algo feo, los cuatro llorando y gritando a cajas destempladas, ni que los estuvieran torturando.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – les dijo preocupado caminando hacia ellos.

- ¡¡Papi!! – gritaron los cuatro tirándole los brazos.

- Empezaron a llorar apenas Draco salió de la habitación – le dijo su padre – y no sabemos qué es lo que les pasa, simplemente se dieron cuenta que uno de sus papis se iba, y aquí los tienes.

- Amorcitos – les dijo acercándose a ellos mientras le entregaba el bebé a Dobby que lo miraba preocupado – no lloren así, apenas Lucius esté listo podremos bajar todos a conocer a gente nueva ¿si?

- Papi – insistió Alcius tendiéndole las manos y Harry lo tomó.

- Ya, tranquilos, estamos listos – sonrió al ver a Lucius con su túnica nueva - espero que se comporten – le dijo a su padre – me temo que hay alguien con quien yo no había contado allá abajo.

- ¿Vino Snivellus? – dijo Sirius divertido.

- No, son el papá de Draco – suspiró – y mi jefe de casa.

- Bueno, no creo que sean mayor problema – dijo Remus y vio a Draco entrando pálido a la habitación – pasa algo malo ¿verdad?

- Harry, el ministro de magia está aquí y quiere hablar contigo.

- ¡¿El ministro de magia?! – dijo Remus preocupado – no le gusta mi compañía.

- Dios, esto es culpa de tu padre, recuerdo que mandé dos invitaciones a tu casa, pero no regresaron, pese a que me dijiste que tu madre la había rechazado – suspiró Harry – y no puedo retener a los niños mucho más aquí y sería terriblemente descortés de mi parte echar al ministro de magia de mi casa.

- Sin embargo, los señores tendrían que quedarse aquí arriba, se suponía que la sorpresa iba a ser sólo para los amigos y los cercanos – le dijo Draco molesto.

- Preguntarán por qué Remus no baja a cenar con nosotros, porque los Weasley ya lo vieron – señaló Harry.

- Creo, hijo – dijo James recobrando su figura humana – que es mejor que nos presentemos todos allá abajo, sé que a muchos les sorprenderá mucho vernos a Sirius y a mí vivos, pero más temprano que tarde iban a tener que enterarse todos de todas maneras ¿no te parece?

- Tienes razón, pero no quería que fuese de esta manera.

Los cinco adultos bajaron con los bebés en brazos en un absoluto silencio, cada cual temiendo alguna reacción desfavorable en tormo a los dos adultos que ahora estaban "vivos", siendo que todo el mundo mágico los creía muertos.

La sorpresa no la habían causado los niños principalmente, sino que dos de aquellos que los cargaban, Sirius y James cargaban a los bebés del mismo nombre mientras estos gimoteaban que querían que su ma o su papi los cargaran. El ministro de magia había dicho que aquello era verdaderamente imposible, en especial porque James Potter llevaba dieciseis años de fallecido, o al menos eso era lo que creía el mundo mágico, y en cuanto a Sirius, nadie sabía con certeza que había detrás del velo de la supuesta muerte en el departamento de misterios.

- Pues ciertamente James sigue tan guapo como siempre – le sonrió Molly – se nota que los años no le han pasado por encima.

- Y vaya que es cierto – dijo el profesor de transformaciones prácticamente babeando por el moreno que le sonrió apenas.

- Bueno – dijo Lucius recobrando el aplomo mejor que los demás, después de todo un Malfoy no puede tener cara de bobo por mucho rato, era cuestión de orgullo – se suponía que izamos a ver a los niños ¿no?

- Cierto – sonrió Harry agradeciendo en silencio la interrupción del rubio mayor, nunca se imaginó tener que ver a su profesor de transformaciones en semejante estado por la presencia de su padre, si era casi como Snape con él – se presentarán solitos ¿verdad? – le dijo a los bebés sonriendo orgulloso, cada cual conocía su nombre, aunque no lo pronunciaran de corrido aún.

- Si... rius - dijo el morenito, Harry había notado hacía pocos días que sus ojos pasaban de verde a gris según su estado de ánimo, y ahora estaba contento, así que eran grises, cuando estaba enojado o con miedo eran verdes como los suyos.

- Ja... mes – dijo el rubio de ojitos bicolor mostrando sus dientes.

- Lu... cius – sonrió el rubio de ojos celestes.

- Bar.. thy – sonrió el rubio de ojos verdes sonriendo.

- Al... cy – sonrió el último rubio, el de ojos pardos.

- Potter-Malfoy – sonrió Harry al ver la mirada asesina del mayor de esta última familia – nuestros cinco dolores de cabeza.

- Papi – le reclamó Lucius que era quien él cargaba.

- Bien, espero que no repitan el escándalo de la tienda de Madame Malkin si alguien los carga – los amenazó Draco sentando a Alcius en el suelo mientras los demás hacían lo mismo con los otros – y, James, no vayas a morder a nadie ¿sí?

- Es bastante tarde para que los niños pequeños anden en pie – dijo Tonks agachada mirando a los niños – hola, bonitos.

- Durmieron toda la tarde - le dijo Sirius – vaya a saber a que hora van a dormirse esta noche, si logramos mantenerlos controlados – suspiró agarrando por la cintura a Lucius volviendo a sentarlo con sus hermanos que mordían sus gomas masticables como quien quiere romper algo con los dientes.

- No creo que hagan un gran desastre estando rodeados de grandes – dijo Molly acariciando la cabeza morena del pequeño Sirius.

- Se nota que no los has visto en acción, Molly – le dijo Remus – compadezco al maestro que les toque cuando sean grandes y a Harry y a Draco cuando alcancen la adolescencia.

- Ni que fueran tan terribles – dijo Tonks.

- Cuidado – le dijo apartando la mano del rostro de James – este enano muerde absolutamente todo lo que llega al alcance de su boca – le dijo el licántropo divertido – incluidas las varitas mágicas.

- Papi – dijo Lucius poniéndose de pie apoyado en sus brazos.

- Papi está ocupado ahora, pero vendrá dentro de un rato – le dijo Sirius - ¿quieren conocer a las visitas? – les sonrió – ella es Nyphandora Tonks – ella les hizo una cara cómica y ellos rieron – ella es Molly, la mamá de su tío Ron, ey, vengan para que los niños los conozcan – les dijo a los otros adultos – este es Arthur, el papá de su tío Ron, él es Kingsley Shacklebolt, es auror – este les guiñó un ojo – ya conocen a Hermione y a Ginny, él es Artemius, ya lo conocen del colegio ¿no? Igual que a Minerva y a Hagrid, él es Elphias Doge, ella, Hestia Jones y Sturgis Podmore ¿quién me falta? Ah, Lucius, no seas estirado, después de todo son tus nietos – lo jaló de la capa y lo puso ante los niños que lo miraban atentamente – Lucius Malfoy, el papá de su ma.

- Espero que no me vaya a decir abuelo – dijo este entre dientes manteniendo una digna distancia con ellos.

- Mal... foy – dijo James – ficil – movió la cabeza.

Harry miró divertido a sus hijos, el ministro de magia los había apartado para hablar con él y con su padre, pero de todas maneras había mantenido un ojo sobre sus hijos, pese a toda la atención que tenían a su alrededor. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta y asintió cuando Draco le indicó que él iba a atender a las nuevas visitas que llegaban.

Draco tenía que admitir que su dignidad de Malfoy lo mantenía tranquilo, pero también que la presencia de su padre lo había hecho recobrar el aplomo, de seguro habría tenido un ataque de nervios de no haber percibido su mirada constante sobre él. Abrió la puerta y sonrió tensamente ante el grupo de pelirrojos que estaban frente a él, los gemelos Fred y George, Charlie y Ronald Weasley que venían cargados de paquetes, detrás de ellos venía Alastor Moody y Severus Snape, además de varias otras personas que no conocía, pero que debían serlo de Harry o no estarían esa noche allí.

- Adelante, gracias por venir – le dijo con graciosa cortesía acompañándolos hasta el salón en donde los pelirrojos corrieron a dejar los paquetes bajo el árbol para que los bebés no los vieran antes de dirigirse hacia ellos para poderlos ver mejor.

- Hay una magia diferente en esta casa – dijo Ojo Loco mirando a su alrededor – antes no estaba aquí.

- Hemos hecho bastantes modificaciones – le dijo Harry luego de saludarlo tranquilamente, su presencia parecía haber calmado la ansiedad del ministro de magia – como habrá notado, aquel retrato escandaloso por fin pudo ser retirado.

- Lo que me extraña es aquellos pequeños rastros de magia que se perciben en las paredes, parecen estar esperando que alguien les llame para aparecerse – dijo vigilando con su ojo mágico.

- Deben ser los túneles mágicos que descubrieron mis hijos – le dijo Draco de pasada – nos han causado más de un dolor de cabeza en estos últimos días, si de por sí son inquietos, con su ayuda son una locura.

- Lo peor es que es magia que sólo ellos controlan, espero que sea sólo aquí, en el colegio no sabríamos qué hacer para controlarlos, es mucho más grande y hay muchas posibilidades que aparecieran en un lugar nada de adecuado – dijo Harry.

- Supongo que es herencia de los Malfoy – le dijo Lucius padre divertido uniéndose a ellos, le parecía ridículo ver a un montón de adultos supuestamente racionales haciéndole morisquetas a los niños – claro que sólo se activó aquí porque has anulado toda clase de magia negra que pudiese existir en este lugar y puesto otros hechizos que nunca fueron propios de los Black – miró a su hijo que ahora conversaba con Snape – Draco tenía esa facultad siendo bebé, la tuvo hasta que cumplió los dos años, por eso tuvimos que hacer un conjuro especial en Malfoy Manor para evitar que se saliera a los jardines o se apareciera en lugares "inconvenientes", como la cocina o donde estábamos preparando alguna poción o realizando alguna magia peligrosa.

- Insisto ¿por qué heredaron sólo lo malo de ambas familias?

- Quizás sólo sea que ahora manifiestan esas cosas y más adelante empiecen a manifestar lo bueno de las familias – le dijo Ojo Loco sonriendo, Harry esperaba que los niños no lo vieran hacer ese gesto, de seguro se asustaban – quizás sean geniales cuando grandes.

- Tendrían de donde sacarlo - suspiró Lucius – cinco chicos muy guapos, ricos, inteligentes y terriblemente inquietos, casi como eran los merodeadores en sus buenos tiempos – dijo mirando a James padre que estaba apoyado en la repisa con una copa en la mano mientras Artemius Asbursual lo miraba con adoración.

- Papá – dijo un bebé abrazándolo por el cuello arrodillado y subido en la alacena distrayéndolo de lo que hacía.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Alcy? – le dijo sorprendido.

- Eco – le dijo señalando una figura en las ramas del árbol que rozaban la repisa un poco más allá, sólo que no había podido llegar allá porque su "papá" le tapaba el paso hacia este.

- No, el árbol no es para subirse, amorcito – le dijo haciendo que lo soltara para bajarlo – después de la cena podrás tomar las figuras.

- No deberías consentirlos tanto, Potter, después serán insoportables.

- Creo, Snivellus, que no eres el indicado para dar esa clase de consejos – le replicó este molesto – nunca has sido padre.

- Tú tampoco – le replicó de vuelta.

- Pero al menos yo si tuve un buen ejemplo – le dijo entre dientes colocando a Alcius con sus hermanos.

Harry miró a su padre y luego a Snape que estaba a punto de replicarle algo cuando llegó uno de los elfos informando que la mesa estaba servida, nunca había agradecido tanto la interrupción, si se armaba una pelea, era más que lógico que los Slytherin iban a salir perdiendo, en especial si había tantos que iban a favorecer a su padre.

La cena había sido tensa, en especial porque Snape se había dedicado a decirle cosas a su padre, pese a que los sentó bastante separados, aunque Harry admitía que su padre no se quedaba atrás diciéndole pesadeces al oscuro profesor, para él había sido un error invitarlo, pero como era el padrino de Draco, no podía dejarlo fuera. Menos mal que Lucius Malfoy se había comportado y no había dicho nada contra los Weasley, quizás fuera por la presencia del ministro, no lo sabía, pero de todas maneras agradecía su silencio.

- Te noto algo pálido – le dijo Remus en voz baja.

- Me temo que mi padre no vaya a contener por mucho más y le vaya a decir a Snape lo que piensa de él delante de Sirius, podría armarse una nueva guerra dentro de mi casa – le dijo Harry en el mismo tono.

- Te aseguro que James mantendrá su lengua en su sitio – le sonrió.

- Papi – le dijo Barthy apoyado en sus piernas y Harry lo sacó de debajo de la mesa notando que los demás también estaban allí.

- Veo que quieren sentarse a la mesa con los adultos – les dijo y los sacó transformando una silla para cada uno de manera que quedaran a la altura de la mesa mezclados entre los adultos para poder vigilarlos un poco mejor – no causen desparramos ¿si?

- Con el caso que suelen hacer – suspiró Draco alejando de las manos de James una ensaladera – toma, come puré.

- Ñam – le reclamó molesto.

- Este enano te va a dar guerra – le dijo James padre acercándose a ellos – venga, cómete el puré y después podrás tomar el postre.

- No, ñam – insistió.

- James, si quieres galletas, me vas a hacer caso o si no te voy a ir a dejar allá arriba castigado – lo amenazó entregándole la cuchara.

- Es muy pequeño para que te entienda – le dijo Molly.

- El entiende perfectamente lo que le digo – se sentó en su asiento y todos vieron asombrados que pese a tener los ojitos llorosos, el pequeño de ojos bicolor se comía el puré como le decían.

- De haber sabido que así se controlaba a Draco – dijo Lucius y recibió una mirada asesina de su hijo – habría pagado con gusto por la información.

- Padre – le dijo este realmente molesto.

- Padre – repitió el pequeño Sirius – puré – le entregó la cuchara.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pretendes? – le dijo este sorprendido.

- Que le des de comer – le dijo el otro Sirius del otro lado de la mesa mirando al morenito que le tendía la cuchara, esperanzado.

- No va a perder su dignidad de Malfoy alimentando a su nieto – le dijo Harry divertido.

- Genial, como si alguna vez hubiese hecho el intento – dijo tomando la cuchara comenzando a alimentar al pequeño que sonreía abiertamente, pero se lo comía todo.

- Vamos, Lucius – se rió James – al menos los niños consiguieron una manera de llamarte: "padre" – se burló – y no es tan difícil ¿verdad?

- Me pregunto por qué no hay una cámara a mano cuando uno las necesita – dijo Draco mirando a su padre entre divertido y extrañado – no todos los días se ve al gran Lucius Malfoy alimentando un bebé.

Pero de repente un flash dio sobre la mesa y todos se volvieron a mirar el lugar donde había iluminado la luz, pero aquel ser que lo había activado no estaba.

- Este sí que va a ser un gran recuerdo de navidad – se rió Arthur Weasley divertido viendo a Lucius que siguió como si fuese un trabajo de todos los días atender a un niño pequeño, pero molesto al fin y al cabo, si ni siquiera había atendido a su hijo a ahora debía hacerlo con su nieto, aunque debía admitir que sentía algo extraño en que el pequeño pusiese su confianza en él para alimentarlo.

- Quizás hubiese sido bueno para Lucius el tener más hijos – dijo James sonriendo con un cierto dejo de ternura – le sienta bien hacer de padre ¿no crees, Sirius?

- Habría sido un desastre – le dijo Lucius – uno no es igual con los hijos que con los nietos.

- Y Narcisa no habría querido tener más hijos para no tener una oveja negra, como le pasó a todos los Black – dijo Sirius pensativo – siempre los hijos mayores "destiñeron" de alguna forma.

- Oh, no creo que haya sido por eso – le dijo Lucius dejando la cuchara en la mesa luego de terminar de alimentar a su nieto – Narcisa me reclamó todo el embarazo que su figura se había arruinado, que ella no iba a salir a la calle en semejantes condiciones, que apenas el niño naciera se iba a poner a dieta para recobrar su hermosa figura de reloj de arena, y un montón de cosas más, así que ni mencionar la idea de tener otro hijo, creo que primero me hubiese matado, cosa que no creo le hubiese sido muy difícil teniendo en cuenta la época en que vivíamos y de quien era hermana ¿no? Y mucho menos mencionar la posibilidad que fuese una niña, porque debía tener a la primera el heredero que necesitaba y exigía mi familia.

- Mala – dijo Alcius convencido mientras Remus lo alimentaba.

- No, loca, como todas las Black – dijo Lucius.

- Eso no es justo – dijo Tonks molesta – mi madre también es una...

- Tu madre es la oveja negra – le recordó Sirius divertido – así que ella no cuenta entre las locas, aunque admite que lo estaba si se casó con tu padre – le recordó.

- Pero yo también soy en parte una Black – le dijo ella.

- Tonks - le dijo Remus divertido – dime que estás cuerda de estar enamorada de un hombre lobo – y ella se sonrojó hasta el mismo cabello antes de quedarse en el más absoluto de los silencios.

- Me gusta el color de tus cabellos – le dijo Ginny – hay veces que me gustaría cambiar el mío, soy muy vistosa.

El tema comenzó a variar, al parecer el que James padre hubiese regañado al pequeño James había servido para calmarle los ánimos a los otros que se quedaron tranquilos mientras los adultos cenaban y conversaban exigiendo atención en contadas ocasiones y rompiendo temas cuando comenzaban a ponerse densos o pesados.

- Son casi las doce – dijo Draco – es hora del postre ¿ordeno que lo sirvan aquí o pasamos a la sala? – ofreció como buen anfitrión.

- Es mejor que nos lo sirvamos aquí y después vayamos al salón a brindar – dijo Scrimgeour pensativo – me fijé que los bebés querían coger algo del árbol y si tienen la facultad de aparecerse en donde ellos quieran, al menor descuido el árbol estará en el suelo.

- Creo que Rufus tiene razón – dijo Ojo Loco, era el único que se tomaba esas libertades con el ministro – esa magia que tienen puede ser peligrosa si no les ponen atajo cuanto antes.

- Pues lo veo difícil – dijo Lucius – bloquearla significa poner alrededor de ellos una gran cantidad de barreras mágicas como las que tiene Hogwarts o anular su magia hasta que ellos cumplan los dos años y vaya a saberse qué clase de daños les estarían provocando.

- ¿Qué hiciste tú en el caso de Draco? – le dijo James pensativo, con razón la magia había aparecido hasta ahora, como el colegio tenía cientos, sino miles, de hechizos protectores, ellos no habían podido hacer uso de esa clase de magia, el colegio la anulaba tan pronto asta aparecía ya que ningún humano podía aparecerse allí, pero eso no contaba en Grimauld Place.

- Amarras mágicas – suspiró – pero sólo funcionaron los primeros meses, después de un tiempo aprendió a controlar su magia y, como era magia activada por un Malfoy, la anuló con cierta facilidad, así que tuve que ponerle una restricción a su magia o nos habría vuelto locos.

- Por eso los muggles dicen que con los hijos se pagan las maldades de la infancia – suspiró Harry – pero yo no tengo maldades que pagar.

- Tú no, pero tu padre sí – dijo Remus divertido y este desvió la mirada hacia la pared suspirando.

- Si, cuando estábamos en Howgarts no había semana que no mandaran alguna lechuza a mi casa a causa de mi mal comportamiento, mi madre me regañaba mucho, pero no solía obedecerla muy seguido.

- Papá – exigió el pequeño James su atención - postre.

- Cierto, pequeño, estamos siendo demasiado densos y nos hemos olvidado de lo verdaderamente importante, el postre – le sonrió.

Luego de haberse servido el postre, el reloj marcó la media noche, y aunque Harry hubiese preferido entregarle los regalos a los niños cuando estos se despertaran por la mañana, pero no parecían dar señales de querer dormirse de nuevo, ya más de una vez los habían bajado de las repisas o encontrado intentando subirse al árbol para tomar los angelitos de adorno, a cada segundo que pasaba se ponían más inquietos.

- Bueno – dijo James sentándose en el suelo – creo que es el mejor momento para que entreguemos los regalos ¿no les parece? – los adultos asintieron y Harry convocó un montón de asientos para que se ubicaran todos alrededor del árbol mientras los bebés se sentaban en el suelo frente a su "papá" – a quien llame, vendrá a buscar su paquete – se inclinó hacia la base de árbol y sacó un paquete – Sirius Black – dijo divertido y su amigo se acercó a él tomándolo – Alcius Potter – y su nieto se puso de pie abrazándolo antes de tomar el regalo – Lucius Potter – este imitó a su hermano pero fue a sentarse a los pies de Harry con el paquete sobre sus piernas – James Potter – sonrió – soy yo – dijo al comprender que su nito iba a ponerse de pie dejándolo a un lado – James Potter-Malfoy – sonrió mirando a su nieto de ojos bicolor que lo miraba feo pero de todas maneras imitó a sus hermanos – Ronald Weasley – el pelirrojo sonrió y tomó el pesado paquete – Sirius Potter – sonrió cuando este tomó la caja luego de darle un húmedo beso en la mejilla – Barthemius Potter – este lo miró feo, al parecer no le gustaba que le dijeran su nombre completo, pero fue por su regalo haciendo lo mismo que sus hermanos – Harry Potter – este lo abrazó con fuerza como lo hicieran sus hijos – Lucius Malfoy.

- Espero que no pretendas que haga lo mismo que los bebés – le dijo este molesto tomando el regalo regresando a su asiento.

- Severus Snape – lo tomó – está pesado, espero que no sea una bomba – se rió – Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, Charles Weasley, George Weasley, Minerva McGonogall... – siguió mencionando a los demás, pero se detuvo un segundo un tanto alarmado – Harry, aquí hay algo muy pesado ¿me ayudas a sacarlo?

Harry retiró el hechizo que mantenía los regalos ocultos y ayudó a su padre a sacar el enorme paquete de debajo del árbol, ese no era un regalo que ellos hubiesen puesto allí y no les parecía haber visto a alguien poniendo un regalo de esas dimensiones, a no ser que este estuviera hechizado para tomar su tamaño real hasta la media noche.

- ¿Papí? – dijeron los niños mirando a Harry que compartía una mirada extrañada con su padre antes de leer para todos en voz alta la tarjeta.

- Bebés Potter-Malfoy, de A. Dumbledore – dijo este mirando a su padre aún más sorprendido, eso era aún más imposible, el viejo profesor no podía haber enviado un regalo a los niños porque estaba muerto.

La palidez de los presentes parecía confirmar el estado de estupefacción de todos, los únicos que tenían curiosidad eran los bebés ante un paquete tan grande...

Continuará… 

:P Esto no salió como pensaba, nunca las cosas salen como las planeo, pero bueno, está saliendo al fin y al cabo. Están pasando cosas muy raras en este fic, no digo que el viejito chiflado esté vivo, ni siquiera yo estoy muy segura de lo que sigue, aún no tengo planes para el siguiente capítulo, el que podría tardar un resto en salir, de todas maneras espero les guste, cuando en el fic lleguen al año nuevo diré quienes son los padrinos y madrinas de los bebés.

Shio Chang


End file.
